Quítame el Corazón
by vianney
Summary: Hermione vuelve en el tiempo con 1 misión:matar a Tom Riddle antes que llegue al poder. Qué tan difícil puede ser?Imposible, se da cuenta, cuando un amor crece entre ellos más fuerte que cualquier cosa que ella conocía. Ahora tiene que tomar una decisión
1. El Final

Esta es la traducción de **Take My Heart Away, **de Hatusu.

((NA: Bienvenido a _Quítame el Corazón. _Espero que disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Una cosa más... las citas al principio de cada capítulo son extremadamente importantes. Pista, pista... y , oh sí, review! ;D))

Disclaimer: No soy dueña, bajo ninguna circunstancia, de Harry Potter (una mujer maravillosa que se llama J. K. Rowling lo es, si alguno se lo preguntaba). Tampoco soy dueña ni pretendo serlo de cualquiera de las citas en cursiva al principio de cada capítulo. Sin más dilación...

_Desmorónate_

_y deja de sentir._

_Quema ahora _

_lo que una vez respiraba._

_Alcanza _

_y podrás quitarme el corazón._

AFI, Leaving Song Part 2.

* * *

Prólogo: Quítame el Corazón

* * *

Hermione ahogó un grito mientras un rayo de luz verde cegador pasó volando al lado. Miró su recorrido a través del claro del bosque con una espantosa fascinación, congelada en donde estaba. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras presenció al haz de luz golpear a su mejor amigo de lleno en el pecho. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando Harry Potter cayó al suelo, sus ojos ya en blanco y sin vida.

La siguiente cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue una aguda, congelante risa que parecía hacerse eco entre las ramas más altas de los árboles. La carcajada despiadada de un demente.

Hermione de repente sabía lo que era que tenía que hacer y un frío adormecedor envolvió su interior. _Es la única manera._

_

* * *

_

"Es la única manera ", Harry dijo en un susurro, sólo unas cuantas hora antes. Sus ojos, normalmente llenos de luz y determinación, ahora tenían la fiera resolución a menudo vista en los ojos de un prisionero condenado.

Hermione levantó su mirada hacia él, llena de temerosa incertidumbre.

"Pero Harry, Dumbledore dijo..."

Harry la interrumpió con un movimiento brusco de su mano a través del aire.

"Yo sé lo que dijo Dumbledore", dijo con una voz severamente agobiada. "'No se enreden con el tiempo.' Pero sólo te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto si yo – si yo fallo "

La miró, deseando que ella entendiera a lo que se refería sin tener que explicarlo.

"No vas a fallar, Harry. No puedes," Hermione dijo con dificultad. "Dumbledore dijo..."

"Dumbledore se ha ido!" Harry gritó, golpeando su puño contra la pared. Cuando vio la expresión en la cara de Hermione, su presencia entera pareció decaer con el hecho de que la estaba asustando; asustando a la única mejor amiga que le quedaba.

"Lo siento," murmuró, sin reconocer su propia voz, "Pero como dije, Hermione: tengo esta – esta certeza, casi, de que algo o alguien hizo a Voldemort quien es. Créeme, yo lo conozco, y yo _sé_ que no nació como esa horrible creatura. Si tu pudieras regresar a antes de eso, podrías matarlo tan simple como a un humano normal. Y Hermione, si hay alguien – cualquiera que sea – en quien confiaría en regresar en el tiempo en mi lugar y arreglar todo, serías tú. "

La observó con una expresión tan llena de la sinceridad que recordaba en el antiguo Harry, que se ruborizó con una confianza repentina.

"Lo haré," dijo Hermione firmemente.

* * *

_Lo haré, _pensó ella. Decidió que estaba dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa para invertir los horrorosos eventos de las semanas pasadas.

El silencio espectral del bosque alrededor de ella pareció intensificarse con la aparición de una ligera niebla. La luz de la luna caía como un velo a través del paisaje sin sonido. La única solidez en la extraña realidad a medias a la que se enfrentaba eran los árboles, retorcidos y sin vida, pero sólidos de todos modos.

Un ligero cambio en la niebla...

Y el mismo Lord Voldemort se había volteado a enfrentarla. Se dio cuenta, como si rociada con congelante agua de hielo, que era la única viva en el claro, salvo el demonio que estaba en frente de ella. La niebla le obscureció momentáneamente el rostro.

"Ah, la asquerosa hija de Muggle que Potter tanto adoraba. " escupió Voldemort, su voz ominosa enviando incontrolables escalofríos por su espalda. Ella rebuscó la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

"Lástima, ni siquiera sé tu nombre," susurró con una sonrisa terrible. Voldemort levantó su varita.

Al mismo tiempo, Hermione agarró su gira-tiempo. En vez de girarlo, como usualmente haría, lo volteó hacía la izquierda. En vez de regresar horas, ella estaba tratando de viajar décadas. Con el primer giro, una sacudida como un rayo la golpeo. De nuevo lo giró, mientras el extraño claro del bosque comenzó a desaparecer. Ella fijó un tiempo en su mente y se concentró en girar el instrumento a su voluntad. Cada sacudida la golpeaba más fuerte y más fuerte, hasta que voló a través de un vórtice indescriptible de recuerdos, eventos y lugares que ella no había estado viva para recordarlos. El rugido en su cabeza se volvió más alto, hasta que pareció consumirle cada fibra. Y después de eso: Oscuridad.

* * *

Tom Riddle ahogó un grito mientras se sentó en su cama. Acariciando sus sienes, trató de recordar el sueño del que había despertado. Estaba seguro de que no había sido una de las habituales, pesadillas horribles que le habían asolado durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. Esta vez había sido algo completamente diferente, pero de alguna manera aún más inquietante que cualquier pesadilla. Recordó, o mas bien, imaginó, una chica con grandes ojos marrones y cabello color miel, y un chico con una cicatriz en forma de un rayo. No obstante, la chica era la que sobresalía. Su rostro, aunque obviamente normal, era por alguna razón escalofriantemente hermoso para él. Rápidamente, se menospreció por pensar tales pensamientos triviales . _Los sueños no son nada más que veneno para la mente_, se recordó a sí mismo severamente.

Por alguna razón, esto no lo consoló mucho. _¿Estoy viendo cosas?¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_

((NA: y bien? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Díganme en un review!))


	2. Ojos de Medianoche

((N.A. Capítulo 1. En el que Hermione se encuentra con Tom Riddle. Esta historia apenas acaba de empezar, créanme. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review. ))

_Podemos perdonar fácilmente a un niño que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. La verdadera tragedia en la vida es cuando __**los hombres**__ le tienen miedo a la luz._

_-Plato  


* * *

_

Capítulo 1.

Cuando Tom Riddle despertó a la mañana siguiente, su extraño sueño era la última cosa en su mente. Siendo Premio Anual, Tom tenía su propio dormitorio – junto con un baño privado. Esa era una de las razones por las que había querido ser Premio Anual, en primer lugar; prefería la soledad a la compañía, todo el tiempo. Había veces, sin embargo, cuando estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos era casi demasiado insoportable de manejar. Tomó una ducha; congelante, como siempre, como el agua caliente nunca llegaba a las mazmorras.

Tom examinó las metas que tenía en mente para ese día. Tenía que empezar a planear el horrendo Banquete de Halloween que se le había asignado, convencer a Rhion Malfoy de darle suministros de pociones, terminar de leer el libro de Legilimancia que la Profesora Tunistra le había prestado y realizar el hechizo avanzado de memoria en Gregory Longbotton que había olvidado hacer la noche anterior. Eso era aparte de las tareas regulares, estudiar para los EXTASIS. y Quidditch. Pero los ordinarios trabajos de la escuela desde hacía mucho tiempo se habían convertido en copiosos y aburridos para Tom. Después de todo, había ocupado fácilmente el número uno en todas las asignaturas en todo el colegio, todos sus profesores le daban trabajo avanzado para hacer y, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, también los hacía despreocupadamente.

Tal vez había sido el aburrimiento lo que había impulsado a Tom a empezar a estudiar la única clase de magia que él no sabía. Tal vez había sido otra cosa. La Magia Oscura era fácilmente la forma más complicada de magia y Tom se encontró a sí mismo fascinado por ella. Él había atraído a un grupo de seguidores, en cierto modo, y que habían comenzado a tener reuniones semanales para estudiar magia prohibida y aprender de él.

Tom hizo su camino hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar y se sentó en su puesto habitual en la mesa de Slytherin. Muchos de sus compañeros de casa le asintieron mientras pasaba. 'Amistad' no era un apalabra que utilizaría para describir su relación con cualquiera de ellos. La mayoría sólo lo respetaba – en una manera miedosa. Además, Slytherins no hacían amigos. Hacían alianzas políticas.

Mientras Tom hablaba discretamente con Rhion Malfoy , sintió una mirada juiciosa a su espalda, y supo enseguida a quien le pertenecía. Desde que había hecho que expulsaran al pequeño Rubeus Hagrid en su quinto año, Dumbledore había mantenido una estrecha vigilancia sobre él. Albus Dumbledore era la única persona en Hogwarts, que parecía ver a través de la convincente fachada de Tom. Para los demás profesores, Tom era un adolescente serio, un joven ambicioso y un excelente alumno. Sólo Dumbledore parecía darse cuenta de que era algo mucho, mucho más peligroso.

Mientras Tom se dirigía hacia su primera clase, sintió un par de ojos diferentes sobre él, aunque no sabía de quien eran. Se volteó, seguro de que había alguien detrás de él. Vio a un flash de marrón desaparecer en torno a una esquina, pero no se molestó en seguirlo. Sin embargo, si lo hizo preguntarse cual de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenía el descaro de seguirlo. Si hubiera recordado su sueño de la noche anterior, hubiera podido ser capaz de poner las piezas juntas.

* * *

Hermione se escondió en un corredor cuando Tom giró, inhalando un silencioso respiro de cautela. Decidió que seguirlo definitivamente no iba a funcionar por mucho más tiempo. _Él tiene ojos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, maldito!_

Hermione apenas había reconocido a Tom cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ahora, a los 17 años, Tom tenía espeso, cabello oscuro que contrastaba bellamente con su piel pálida. Era alto y delgado, y caminaba con una gracia peligrosa que le recordaba intensamente a Draco Malfoy. Tenía fuerte, pómulos altos y una mandíbula firme, pero sus ojos eran, por mucho, su característica más intensa. Hermione no podía pensar en ningún otro color para describirlos que medianoche líquida, con sutiles trazas de azul oscuro. Si no hubiera asesinado sin piedad a uno de sus mejores amigos sólo horas antes de haberlo visto, Hermione lo habría encontrado obsesivamente atractivo. La única manera en la que había sospechado que él era la misma persona que Lord Voldemort era por sus anormalmente largos y delgados dedos. Incluso entonces, había tenido que escuchar a alguien gritar por su nombre antes de convencerse a sí misma.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione había vuelto al primer día del semestre en Hogwarts. Ella había querido regresar aún antes, pero había perdido la marca por algunos años. Aproximaba que había llegado a 1944, aunque no estaba segura. Se había despertado tendida en el claro del Bosque Prohibido. El mismo claro en que había estado cuando Voldemort mató a Harry. Ella no sabía los efectos que tendría haber vuelto tanto tiempo, sólo que Dumbledore le había dicho que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía hacerlo. Ella había decidido caminar hasta el colegio y ver si podía encontrar a Voldemort – _Tom! _se la pasaba recordándose - y seguirlo. Ahora que había vuelto con éxito cincuenta años en el pasado, no tenía idea de qué hacer, sólo que tenía que matar de alguna manera a Tom Riddle. Aunque Hermione recordaba haber utilizado el gira-tiempo, no recordaba cómo había llegado específicamente, y decidió que debía haberse desmayado.

Ahora, Hermione necesitaba un lugar para pensar, como no tenía ningún plan. Estaba totalmente desconcertada por el hecho de que estaba en un tiempo más de treinta años antes de que naciera. Esto tanto la sorprendía como la aterrorizaba. Aquí, nada era seguro.

Decidió subir a la Torre de Astronomía, como todos estaban en clases en ese momento. Por lo que Hermione sabía, nadie la había visto todavía. Ella había estado manipulando el tiempo por el tiempo suficiente para comprender que, mientras pasara desapercibida, nada en el patrón del tiempo cambiaría. Una vez que fuera vista, sin embargo, ella tenía las herramientas y la capacidad de cambiar los eventos pasados y presentes. Dumbledore también le había dicho que tratara de que nunca la vieran. _Un momento, un desliz en el tiempo, señorita Granger, es todo lo que se requiere para cambiar el futuro de un hombre y tal vez el futuro del mundo entero._

Llegó a la Torre de Astronomía y miró afuera del gran ventanal en el lado norte de la torre. Muy por debajo, vio un grande y peludo muchacho de unos quince años caminado a través de los terrenos. Enseguida se acordó de. . . _Hagrid! _Sonrió al ver finalmente una cara conocida.

Hermione se sentó y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. Sabía qué era la que tenía que hacer, sólo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Tenía que asesinar a Tom Riddle, diciéndolo brevemente . _No_, pensó enojada, _tengo que matar a la malvada y vil creatura que matará a mis mejores amigos si no lo mato primero_. Eso lo hizo sonar más fácil.

A decir verdad, Hermione estaba aterrada. Ella ya había interferido con el tiempo una vez, y Harry y ella apenas habían escapado. _Esta vez, ni siquiera tengo a Harry_, pensó desoladamente. Estaba aterrada con el hecho de que en el futuro, Harry, Ron, sus padres y, posiblemente, todo el mundo a quien había amado estaban muertos. Estaba igualmente aterrada con el hecho de que sus vidas, junto con la vida de innumerables otros, ahora recaía en sus manos.

Siendo la chica lógica que era, Hermione decidió que había dos maneras de realizar su tarea. La primera era mantenerse escondida en las sombras, observándolo y esperando para el momento perfecto para atacar. Así como era, no obstante, él ya se había probado casi imposible de seguir, y Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaría para que estuviera solo y vulnerable. Si ese momento estaba más de unos días lejos, ella no sabía donde conseguiría comida o dormiría, y no estaba segura si podía mantenerse escondida. Su segunda opción involucraba algo que siempre había hecho cuando tenía había tenido problemas. Ir a Dumbledore. Contarle todo lo que había sucedido, o más bien, todo lo que pasaría, y esperar que le creyera. Tal vez incluso podría ser capaz de ayudarla en su asesinato de Tom Riddle. Dumbledore siempre había sabido exactamente qué hacer en tiempos de crisis.

Parándose, Hermione decidió que ir a Dumbledore era definitivamente la mejor opción. Paró, sin embargo, al encontrar un pequeño desliz en su plan. El Tiempo era una cosa extraña y tenía una forma de volver en círculo completo. ¿Por qué el Dumbledore del futuro no había conocido a Hermione, si ella de veras había regresado en el tiempo? Sobresaltada, recordó algo que él una vez le había dicho en privado.

_Usted me recuerda mucho a alguien que una vez conocí, señorita Granger. _

¿Era sólo coincidencia o Dumbledore del futuro la había realmente visto antes?

Decidiéndose, tomó su varita de su bolsillo. Tomando un respiro profundo, Hermione se preparó para hacer algo que se había prometido que jamás haría. _Esto es diferente. Esto es importante._

"Rectus Capillus," susurró, sintiendo que su cabello cambiaba. Luego dijo, "Occulus Apparo," y un par de lentes delgados apareció en la palma de su mano. Ella se los puso y se dirigió a la ventana. Gritó y saltó hacía atrás en sorpresa. _¿Esa soy . . . yo? _

Cabellos rectos de color marrón miel habían reemplazado su ligeramente espeso y enrulado cabello y el par de lentes que usaba hacían más agudos sus ojos. Se veía mucho mejor y, si era posible, un poco mayor. Eso y apenas podía reconocerse a sí misma. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Sonrió. _Odio esto. Me siento como Parvati y Lavander antes del Baile de Navidad. _

Sintiéndose incómoda, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Cuando llegó a la estatua de piedra de la gárgola, se alisó nerviosamente su cabello y enderezó sus gafas. ¿Se veía lo suficientemente diferente?

"Rana de Chocolate," dijo esperanzadamente, antes de recordar que a Dumbledore le gustaban los dulces de muggles.

"Erm . . . Mars Bar! No, Caramelo de Limón!"

"Me gustan mucho esos, si lo digo yo mismo," una voz por detrás dijo claramente. Hermione se volteó para hacer frente a un joven Albus Dumbledore de pelo castaño rojizo. "Aunque el director Dippet se niega a probarlos. No sé cuantas veces le he ofrecido uno," Dumbledore continuó, como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando.

¿Director?¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Dumbledore no se había convertido en director hasta después que venció a Grindelwald.

"¿Podría preguntarle su nombre, joven? Y si no es demasiado grosero, ¿qué la trae por aquí?"

"Soy Helen Nestowe, señor," Hermione inventó rápidamente, enderezando sus hombros como siempre hacía cuando hablaba con una autoridad. De repente sintió que se le retorcía el estómago y decirle a Dumbledore acerca de su misión parecía una idea terrible. Era más probable que pensara que estaba loca que creerle una historia divagante que incluía un Señor Tenebroso y un gira-tiempo. ¿Y consentir a asesinar a uno de sus propios alumnos? Dumbledore nunca, baja ninguna circunstancia, estaría de acuerdo con eso. Rápidamente, trató de pensar en una razón medio creíble para estar allí.

"En realidad quiero matricularme en Hogwarts," terminó rápido. ¿_Matricularme en Hogwarts?¿no pude pensar en algo mejor?_

"¿Es así, señorita . . . Nestowe? " preguntó Dumbledore, aparentemente viéndola por primera vez. Hermione se percató de la mirada calculadora en sus ojos. "No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible, con la edad que usted tiene. Dígame, ¿Cómo encontró su camino hasta aquí?¿Tiene alguna formación mágica?"

Hermione titubeó. ¿Cómo podría explicar los seis años de entrenamiento mágico que ya tenía?¿Cómo podría explicar cómo había llegado allí? Su mente comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente.

Afortunadamente, se libró de responder inmediatamente por la llegada de alguien. Casi ahogó un grito cuando un chico caminó desde una esquina. La misma persona a la que había estado tratando de evadir y la misma persona a la que también estaba tratando de matar. Tom Riddle.


	3. Helen Nestowe de Alemania

((NA:Capítulo 2. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! de veras discúlpenme que me he atrasado en poner este cap., es que estoy por terminar la escuela y con todo lo de la graduación, viaje, baile, exámenes finales y más cosas he estado super enredada. No sé si voy a poder poner un update en esta week que viene, aunque voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder hacerlo =P Ahh, y muchas GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron un review(**vittoria's malfoy**, **Mandy Lestang****e**, **Kirtash R,** **h****ermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon**(ya sabes por qué no habia actualizado=P)), estoy súper contenta de que les esté gustando esta historia!!=P ahh y otra cosa, estoy en necesidad de un beta que me ayude a revisar los caps antes de postearlos, así que quien esté interesado me lo dice en un review o me envia un pm! sin más que decir...))

_Aquellos quienes no pueden __**recordar **__el pasado están __**condenados **__a repetirlo._

_-George Santayana  


* * *

_

Capítulo 2.

"Señor Riddle," Dumbledore dijo revisando su reloj.

"Usted no estaba en su aula de clases cuando fui para mis lecciones, señor, así que pensé que podría estar aquí, " Tom dijo cuidadosamente. Se fijó en Hermione y una expresión inentendible pasó por sus ojos oscuros. Hermione inmediatamente se dio cuanto de que tenía una presencia que casi igualaba la conducta calma y confidente de Dumbledore.

"Oh, el tiempo debe haber desvanecido. Vine a ver a Dippet y no me di cuenta de que vendrías pronto para tus lecciones. Discúlpame. "

"Claro que sí, señor!" Tom dijo, no bruscamente, pero lejos de cortésmente. Hermione sintió una extraña sensación de que había algo subyacente en sus palabras, una tensión agobiante que manaba de ambos.

"Vamos a posponer las lecciones hasta esta tarde, ¿si?"

"Eso está bien, señor," Tom dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Con eso, se marchó. Alguien sin una mirada tan aguda como la de Dumbledore no hubiera vista el fugaz vistazo de Tom hacia Hermione.

"Señor, me gustaría ver al director Dippet," Hermione dijo firmemente, antes de que pudiera atiborrarla con cualquier otra pregunta. Ella había decido que Dumbledore era por mucho demasiado difícil de engañar. No sabía cómo era el director Dippet, pero él no podía más sagaz que Dumbledore.

"Por aquí, entonces," Dumbledore dijo después de un momento. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que había estado pensando seriamente. Vacilando, lo siguió más allá de la de la estatua de gárgola y hacia el interior de la oficina de Dippet.

* * *

Mientras Tom se alejaba de Dumbledore y rodeó la esquina, sintió un extraño escalofrío rodar a través de su espalda. Esa era la chica del sueño. _Estoy seguro de eso, _pensó. Ella parecía casi idéntica a la chica, con unos ligeros cambios. ¿Cabello más liso, de repente? Pero la misma extraña belleza que parecía entumecer su interior.

Enojado, sacó a la chica y sus sueños de su mente. Se preguntó irónicamente si Dumbledore había inventado excusas para saltarse las lecciones de Transfiguración, si se podían llamar así. Aunque Dumbledore se negaba a admitirlo, las lecciones se habían convertido en un partido de ingenio entre los dos, como Tom casi había alcanzado el nivel de capacidad de Dumbledore en la materia.

Tom tenía una extraña relación con Dumbledore, por decir algo. En un modo, Dumbledore era la única persona en Hogwarts por la que Tom tenía algo de respeto. Por mucho que Tom odiaba admitirlo, Dumbledore era el tipo de persona que hacía que una salón quedara en silencio simplemente con presencia. Era el tipo de persona que podía hacer que extraños lo obedecieran con el chasquido sus dedos. En un modo, Dumbledore era el modelo a seguir de Tom. Él era el tipo de persona a la que Tom mismo aspiraba a ser.

Al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore representaba todo a lo que Tom se oponía. Dumbledore tenía ideas absurdas sobre el bien y el mal, sobre el rechazo y la aceptación. 'Bien' y 'mal' no existían para Tom. Eran vagos, inespecíficos nombres que la gente le ponía las cosas para hacerse sentir mejor de sus acciones. Lo que sea que más le beneficiara era su idea de 'bueno'. ¿En cuanto aceptación y rechazo?¿por qué debería aceptar abiertamente a Muggles e hijos de Muggles, una raza de personas que lo había rechazado toda su vida? En el mundo Muggle, él no había sido nada mas que 'una rata de calle', un huérfano, un niño que nunca haría nada de su vida. Odiaba a los muggles más de lo que podía decir.

Tom se rió amargamente, porque eso no era importante ahora. Él hacía tiempo se había librado de las emociones que los humanos normales sienten. En donde se suponía que dolor, alegría y tristeza debían estar, había un gran vacío que consumía todo lo que lo rodeaba. Él no lo había hecho con magia, ya que desafortunadamente no había magia que pudiera quitarle el corazón. Debido a su tiempo en el orfanato Muggle, sus difíciles primeros años en Hogwarts y el hecho de que nunca había sido aceptado en cualquier lugar, había aprendido a adormecerse a sí mismo de todas las emociones, salvo la ira y la satisfacción ocasionales. Todo lo demás no le golpeaba con pleno impacto, cuando era alabado, menospreciado, o insultado, sólo sentía un golpe sordo. Envolver su corazón en hielo era el único mecanismo de defensa que tenía.

Esa era la razón por que la chica en su sueño le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Había sentido una momentánea atracción hacia ella, pero ese momento ahora era del pasado y podía volver a vivir la indiferencia que tanto apreciaba.

* * *

El director Dippet se fijó por encima de su montón de pergamino en la chica sentada con seguridad ante él.

"Señorita Nestowe . . . dice usted que ha cursado seis años de escuela de magia en Alemania?"

"Sí, señor, en Frau Brunhilds Hoher Schule der Zauberei!"

Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado a la izquierda de Dippet, dijo rápidamente, "¿Podría saber en cuanto a por qué usted no tiene un acento alemán, señorita Nestowe?"

"Bueno, mi familia vivió en Inglaterra hasta que yo tenía 10 años más o menos, y entonces mi padre se trasladó a Alemania por motivos de trabajo. Ahora estamos de vuelta en Inglaterra, verá, así que nunca de veras adquirí un acento, " terminó, como si deseosa de divulgar información. Al parecer, incluso Dumbledore se dejado engañar por su confiada superficie. Se dio cuenta de que odiaba mentirle a Dumbledore más que nada que jamás había hecho. Le retorcía su interior en nudos desiguales, pero no haría nada bueno decir la verdad. 'Sí, director Dippet, he venido aquí a asesinar a su mejor alumno. ¿Será eso un problema?'

Dippet sonrió y dijo, "Bueno, señorita Nestowe, me complace decirle que de las pruebas de magia que hemos realizado en usted, es más que capaz de asistir a nuestra escuela. Sólo no puedo entender la razón por la que la pasé por alto en primer lugar. Me atrevería a decir que es una de las brujas más brillantes desde― "

"Armando, debo cuestionar tu decisión apresurada en este asunto. De repente había una razón por la que la pasamos por alto, t discúlpeme, señorita, pero parece un poco sospechoso que—"

"Tonterías, Albus!" Dippet dijo con arrogancia, agitando su mano. "No puedes ver que la chica está diciendo la verdad? El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que debía estar en Gryffindor, y alguna vez ha estado equivocado? Además, con una bruja de séptimo año así de brillante, tendremos dos de los mejores alumnos que esta escuela jamás ha visto! Imagina la financiación que el Ministerio . . . " con un ligero rubor, miró a Dumbledore antes de continuar, " . . .bueno. . .erm. . . a parte de eso. . . ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts, Helen Nestowe! "

Hermione pegó una sonrisa en su cara y se volvió para irse con un, "Estoy honrada, señor." Le habían dicho que debía mudarse con las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor, y tenía eso en la mente mientras descendía las escaleras.

"¿Señorita Nestowe?¿Puedo tener una palabra en privado usted?" Hermione se volteó para ver a la figura de Dumbledore en la escalera por encima de ella.

Su expresión era muy en seria mientras dijo, "No deseo ir en contra de los deseos del Director Dippet, pero de todos modos, cuando me diga lo que de veras está haciendo aquí, estaré listo para escuchar. Hasta entonces, me atrevo a decir que voy a mantener una muy estrecha vigilancia sobre usted. "

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo , pero se congeló en esa posición. ¿Cómo ha. . . ?

"Buen día para usted", terminó con una sonrisa, y se fue con calma.

* * *

Dumbledore miraba las curiosidades del Gran Comedor desde posición al lado del Director Dippet.

Helen Nestowe, o así se llamaba a sí misma, se la pasaba aplanando nerviosamente su cabello en la mesa de Gryffindor. Parecía haber hecho amigos rápidamente con los Gryffindors de séptimo año, aunque sólo hablaba cuando le hablaban y no le parecía molestar comer en silencio.

Tom, por el otro lado, estaba rodeado por un grupo de Slytherins y unos cuantos Ravenclaws. Tom apenas había tocado su comida y estaba hablando tranquilamente, pero con rapidez. Todo el mundo lo escucha con mucha más atención de lo que lo hacían con ninguno de los profesores en clase.

Dumbledore temía que Tom había ganado demasiado poder sobre sus compañeros. Los estudiantes, obviamente, lo encontraban encantador, ingenioso y sagaz, pero se sentían cómodos a su alrededor, como si él fuera igual a ellos y no superior. Él constantemente desafiaba la autoridad y, a menudo, sobrepasaba a los profesores, lo que, Dumbledore se daba cuenta irónicamente, era otra de las razones por la que los estudiantes lo idolatraban tanto.

Era posible que Dumbledore era el único que veía el otro lado de Tom. No sólo era ingenioso, sagaz y encantador, pero también había una cantidad increíble de ambición, astucia y odio embotellado. Todas las cualidades que poseía, y el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba seguro de que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos hacía dos años, lo hacían potencialmente el mago más peligroso en el mundo.

Por lo contrario, Helen Nestowe era brillante y aunque sospechosa, no parecía una amenaza. Dumbledore se pregunta qué podría ocurrir si Helen y Tom se conocieran uno con otro.

Riéndose para sí mismo, Dumbledore decidió modificar el horario de clases d Helen para que fuera igual al de Tom, aunque en primer lugar logró convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hacía más para su beneficio intelectual que para su propia diversión.

Bueno, en gran parte.

* * *

NA:

Para que sepan Frau Brunhilds Hoher Schule der Zauberei significa Mrs. Brunhilde High School of Magic; o sea, Secundaria de Magia de la Sra. Brunhilde =P

y...qué tal??les gusta por ahora?? Díganme en un review!=D


	4. De todas las persona

((Sorpresa, sorpresa!! Ayer en la noche no tenía sueño y siemplemente no me podía dormir, y entonces recordé que este cap. es el que todos deben estar esperando y que en verdad podía traducirlo rápido=P así aquí está!!))

((NA: Capítulo 3. En el que Hermione finalmente habla con Tom Riddle. Tomó un poco llegar hasta aquí, verdad??=P Gracias a todos los que han dejado review (agregado a fav. o alerts), que bueno que les gusta!!! Bueno gente, lean y disfruten=D))

_Una preocupación con el futuro no sólo nos impide ver el presente como lo es, pero a menudo nos lleva a reordenar el pasado._

_-Eric Hoffer  


* * *

_

Capítulo 3. De todas las personas.

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía su horario de clases a la mañana siguiente. El primer bloque era Pociones Avanzado nivel-EXTASIS con los Slytherins, y después de eso, Encantamientos Teóricos, una de las clases más difíciles ofrecidas en Hogwarts. Después del almuerzo, tenía Transfiguración y su única clase en la noche era Astronomía Pallarax, un curso que involucraba una gran cantidad de complicada matemática Muggle. Sus clases del segundo día eran así de difíciles e incluían Adivinación Honoraria, la que había dejado en tercer año y no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de eso.

Hermione se había hecho la resolución a si misma de que aquí, ella no sería la mejor. De hecho, parecería sosa y agradable, para no atraer atención innecesaria hacia sí misma. Lo menos que la gente la notara, lo menos que ella cambiaría el curso del tiempo. _La única razón por la que estoy aquí, _se recordaba a sí misma_, es para tener una excusa para quedarme en Hogwarts. Me desharé de Tom pronto y seré la mejor cuando regrese . . ._

_Si de veras regreso._

Un pánico se había lentamente expandido en su pecho desde que había llegado, pero en el remolino de cosas, ella lo había reprimido.¿Cómo regresaría ella?¿O mejor dicho, adelantaría? Cuando ella había usado antes el gira-tiempo, sólo había regresado horas y había llegado precisamente al lugar en el que había comenzado. Hermione tenía un temor creciente de que jamás lograría ir hacia el futuro, y vería a Harry y Ron de nuevo como una inválida anciana, y ellos no reconocerían a la chica que habían conocido la mayor parte de sus vidas . . .

_¡No!_ se dijo a ella misma, lágrimas pesadas le picaban los ojos._ Lo haré, no me importa si nuca ha sido hecho. Encontraré una manera de ir hacia el futuro._

"¡Helen!" Miró hacia arriba repentinamente, parpadeando para deshacerse de las lágrimas, para ver a Emma O'Leary, una Gryffindor, parada ante ella. "¡Te ves disgustada!¿Qué pasa?"

Hermione se cacheteó mentalmente por dejar que su fachada desapareciera tan fácilmente. Le dio a Emma una sonrisa segura antes de decir, "Sólo nervios del primer día, tú sabes . . ."

Emma sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería. "Pasará, no te preocupes. Vamos, es tiempo de ir a Pociones. Y con los Slytherins; son repulsivos. A nosotros Gryffindors no nos agradan, por cierto, son un grupo desagradable . . ."

"¿De veras? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado," Hermione dijo con los diente apretados. Procedieron a bajar hacia las mazmorras con un grupo de Gryffindors. Cuando llegaron a la usual puerta de hierro, Hermione estuvo brevemente sorprendida de verla ser abierta no por el Profesor Snape, sino por un hombre calvo con túnicas color rojo sangre, quien se enteró que era el Profesor Alonzin.

Los Slytherins entraron poco después, aunque tarde, Hermione notó, y la clase empezó. El Profesor Alonzin hablaba rápido y todos excepto Riddle tomaban apuntes. Él se sentaba derecho en su puesto, sus ojos enfocados en un punto por encima de la cabeza del profesor. Hermione frunció el ceño, decidiendo que tal vez Voldemort no prestaba mucha atención en la escuela.

Cuando vino el tiempo de preparar, los Slytherins eran, como siempre, puestos en pareja con los Gryffindors. Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza cuando escuchó al Profesor Alonzin decir,"¿Nestowe? Ah, una estudiante nueva. Se pondrá en pareja con Riddle por ahora. Él la ayudará a ponerse al día."

"Qué suerte," Emma le dijo en oído cuando se movía hacia su pupitre de pociones. Hermione frunció el ceño.

_¡De todas las personas!_ Pensó. ¿Cómo podía ver a los ojos a alguien a quien se suponía que iba a matar?¿Cómo podía siquiera trabajar con él, hablarle?

Tomó un respiro profundo mientras él se acercaba y se sentó casualmente al lado de ella. _No quiero escuchar tu voz. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo._

Sin decir una palabra, empezó a calentar el agua en el caldero. Un poco nerviosa, Hermione rebuscó entre sus apuntes. Estoy sentada al lado de Lord Voldemort. Se acordó entonces de que se suponía que debía estar actuando. "Ok, así que necesitamos. . . erm . . . corte–"

"Corteza de Cedro, Corazón de Palma y escamas de Grindylow, añadidas una por una en temperatura mediana a 150 grados, revolver en sentido del reloj nueve veces y en sentido contrario 32 veces con intermedios de tres minutos y medio. Sólo no te metas. Yo lo haré," Tom dijo brevemente.

Hermione lo miró, su boca abierta, y entonces se fijó en sus apuntes. Le había tomado 31 minutos al Profesor Alonzin explicar esa poción y Tom lo había echo en 10 segundos y sin ningún apunte. Un poco de su espíritu competitivo estalló con sus palabras, no obstante. No puedo impedirse decir, "No, de veras, yo sé cómo hacerlo. Ayudaré."

Tom la miró desapasionadamente, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no lo podía ver a los ojos.

"No necesito que una Gryffindor aficionada me ayude. Ya te lo dije. No me importa si quieres ayudar o no."

Le hirvió la sangre a Hermione.

"¿Aficionada?¡Yo . . . Yo puedo preparar esta poción tan bien como tú! ¡Sólo porque eres un Slytherin no significa que eres mejor en Pociones!" Tom se rió. Era una versión menos intensa de la aguda, fría risa que ella conocía tan bien, y instantáneamente se acordó de con quién estaba.

"¿Tú no sabes quien soy yo, verdad?" Tom dijo, una expresión fría de diversión en su cara.

_No contaría con eso,_ Hermione pensó enojadamente. _Sé 'quién eres' mejor de lo que tú mismo sabes._

Cuando no respondió, Tom dijo, "¿Dices que puedes hacer esta poción tan bien como yo? Te invito a hacerlo, entonces."

Empujó el caldero hacia ella y se recostó, mirándola con la misma fría expresión.

"Bien," Hermione replicó enojadamente. Miró sus apuntes, verificando cuidadosamente los ingredientes. Además de la poción Multijugos que había hecho en segundo año, jamás había intentado una poción tan complicada. Después de todo, Hermione no tenía idea de cómo había quedado en clase nivel-EXTASIS de Pociones.

Trabajó en silencio, agregando ingredientes y cambiando temperaturas por unos minutos, hasta que se confundió con la cantidad precisa de veces que se suponía debía revolver la poción.

Hermione estiró el cuello para ver de qué color era la poción de Emma y se dio cuenta de que era verde lima. La suya era un azul oscuro y empezó a tener pánico. Dentro de 5 minutos, sin embargo, se había vuelto del color correcto. Hermione respiró un suspiro de alivio.

"Es muy aguada y no agregaste suficientes escamas de Grindylow," Tom dijo inmediatamente. Su aire cínico le irritaba demasiado.

"Pero la hice correctamente, ¿verdad? Obtendremos una E en ella, ¿no es eso lo suficientemente bueno para ti?"

"Esa es la cosa," Tom dijo inexpresivamente. "Dijiste que podías hacerla tan bien como yo. La hiciste bien, pero no tan bien como yo lo habría hecho."

La miró por encima con una expresión que no podía leer. Entonces de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría leer su expresión.

"No trates de igualarme," Tom dijo tranquilamente. "No funcionará."

Hermione de repente recordó que se suponía que debía ser sólo de inteligencia regular y muy tímida. Tom observó como su cara se cerraba.

"Tienes razón," Hermione replicó

Algo centelló a través de sus ojos que pudo haber sido asombro, pero lo reprimió tan rápidamente que Hermione no podía estar segura.

El Profesor Alozin sí les dio un Extraordinario; el único en la clase.

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana, Emma y un chico de Gryffindor con el cabello alborotado la alcanzaron.

"¡Helen! Tienes tanta suerte de que Tom Riddle sea tu pareja. A pesar de que es un imbécil como el resto de ellos, él hará todo el trabajo y obtentrás excelentes calificaciones. Por cierto, este es Christoph Black. Él es guardián en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor."

"Mucho gusto", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "Me alegro de que estoy de pareja de Tom este semestre, yo no soy la más brillante cuando se trata de pociones".

"¡Tampoco yo!" Christoph dijo rápidamente. Su voz era profunda y atronadora. "Yo apenas pasé raspando el año pasado. Juro que Alonzin está tratando de conseguir que me saquen fuera del equipo de quidditch. . ."

Más tarde esa noche, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, Hermione se preguntaba por qué no había estado absolutamente aterrorizada de Tom Riddle. Después de todo, había visto su futuro 'yo' asesinar a su mejor amigo, y había estado a punto de matarla. En la medida de lo que sabía, él aún lo haría si ella no lo mataba primero. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que ella haría eso?

De alguna manera, planificar su asesinato hizo que su estómago se retorciera. _Tengo que destruirlo antes de que él ni siquiera tenga la oportunidad de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Este es el hombre que hizo temblar al mundo de miedo. Es perfectamente correcto asesinar a un hombre para salvar a un millar de vidas._

La mente de Hermione insistió en que eso era la respuesta lógica a todos sus problemas. Si ella mataba a Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort nunca existiría. Luego podría volver al futuro y ver a Harry, Ron, sus padres. . .

Y así comenzó a pensar en la manera de matarlo. Avada Kedavra estaba, evidentemente, fuera de cuestión, ya que no tenía idea de cómo realizarla. Ella tendría que hacerlo de una manera Muggle. Ella no tenía un arma, sin embargo, eso sería lo más fácil. Tal vez un cuchillo de la cocina. . .

Esto le parecía barbárico y terrible, pero era lo único en que podía pensar. Después de que ella lo matara, sin embargo, de inmediato tendría que usar el gira-tiempo para escapar y avanzar en el tiempo. En ese caso, tenía que averiguar cómo adelantarse en el tiempo.

_Cuando haya solucionado eso, estaré lista para matarlo,_ Hermione pensó sólidamente. _No faltará mucho ahora._

((NA: Les gusta??diganme en un review=D))


	5. Sospechas Tarde en la Noche

((NA: Capítulo 4. Hey Everyone!! Bueno, después de una semana tengo time para hacer un update=P Gracias a todos mis maravillosos lectores, en especial quienes me dejaron reviews: **Kirtash, AfRi PoTter, Rochelle Kuchiki, andrea potter-black, hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon, vittoria's malfoy. **Sus comentarios son muy importantes y me encanta que les guste tanto la historia!!=D Bueno, ya me callo y les dejo leer el cap =P))

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? __(¿Cómo puedes ver dentro de mis ojos, como puertas abiertas?)_

_Leading you down into my core(Guiandote abajo hasta mi corazón)_

_Where I've become so numb.(En donde me he entumecido tanto)_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold(Sin un alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en un lugar frío)_

_Until you find it there, and lead it back home.(Hasta que tú lo encuentres ahí, y lo guies de vuelta a casa)_

–_Evanescence  


* * *

_

Capítulo 4—Sospechas Tarde en la Noche

Los días pasaron y Hermione trabajaba duro para mantener su fachada como 'Helen'. Era debidamente agradable y todos los Gryffindors se llevaban bien con ella. Mientras tanto, ella buscó una manera de adelantarse en el tiempo, pero sin suerte. No había nada que propusiera que viajar para avanzar en el tiempo era aun posible.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía casi todas sus clases con Tom. Él era el mejor en cada clase y los Profesores lo adoraban. La cantidad de trabajos era enorme, pero Hermione se forzó a sí mima a obtener calificaciones promedio. Era curioso cómo le dolía tener que contenerse en clases. Aprender siempre había sido algo que ella amaba y ahora tenía que actuar como una estudiante promedio.

Su siguiente paso vino un par de semanas más tarde en clase de Pociones. Había sido aún asignada a trabajar con Tom, a pesar de que nunca se decían nada el uno al otro. Pociones era la única clase en la que ella de veras de esforzaba, ya que no se vería sospechoso si ella lo hacía bien con Tom como su pareja. Ella se había vuelto tan buena en ser 'Helen', sin embargo, que mientras estaban empezando a preparar el viernes, Hermione se rascó su cabeza, fingiendo confusión.

"Realmente no entiendo este Filtro Revitalizante. Es demasiado complicado para séptimo año. Honestamente, ¿Qué son 'antenas del gusano?' Estoy realmente confundida. "

Tom quitó su mirada de agitar su poción. Sus ojos de medianoche se encontraron con los de ella, pero eran impenetrables, como siempre.

"Eres una buena actriz", dijo fríamente. El estómago de Hermione se apretó dolorosamente. ¿Cómo sabía? Él no podía haber descubierto que había llegado desde el futuro. Ella decidió hacerse la estúpida.

"No realmente. He intentado Teatro en mi escuela Muggle, y soy muy propensa al pánico escénico", dijo inexpresivamente

"No soy denso, sabes", continuó, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. "Y tampoco tú lo eres. Te he visto hacer estas pociones, y puedo ver que eres una de las brujas más inteligentes de aquí. Lo ocultas muy bien en nuestras otras clases, sin embargo, y todos tus lerdos amigos Gryffindor también se lo creen. ¿Qué estás tratando tanto de ocultar? "

El cerebro de Hermione se volvió casi incoherente con pánico. Si le decía a alguien lo que había observado, toda su cubierta sería volada. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir.

"No me gusta lucir mi inteligencia", murmuró ella melosamente, fingiendo anotar algo en sus apuntes. Incluso Hermione se sorprendió por lo maravillosa actriz que el tiempo había hecho ella.

"Tú absolutamente tratas de esconderla. Cualquiera medio inteligente puede ver que lo que estás haciendo es todo un acto," Tom insistió.

"¿Y lo que tú estás haciendo no lo es? "Hermione replicó tranquilamente. Era todo en lo que podía pensar para distraerlo de sí misma. Ganando confianza, continuó, "claro, eres ingenioso y encantador con todo el mundo alrededor de ti, pero ¿es eso quien de veras eres?" Su voz tomó un desagradable tono al decir, "en el interior, no tienes idea de lo que quieres ser. Eres terrible. Yo también puedo ver a través de ti. Todo el mundo puede."

Su estrategia de distracción se convirtió en algo más al notar su expresión. Su calmado rostro se había desmoronado y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dado justo en el clavo.

"Tú no sabes nada de mí," Tom dijo, su voz más calmada que nunca. Compuso su rostro y se volteó de vuelta a la poción.

"Yo sé lo suficiente para—"

"No me hables," susurró en un tono mortal. Ella nunca había visto tanta emoción de su parte. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que su rostro alguna vez se veía vulnerable.

"Extraordinario, como siempre! Pero ¿qué otra cosa esperaría de mi estudiante estrella?" el Profesor Alonzin comentó al calificarles su Filtro Revitalizante.

"Nada menos, señor," Tom dijo sinceramente.

Justo entonces, Hermione decidió que ambos eran actores extraordinarios.  


* * *

"_En el interior, no tienes idea de lo que quieres ser. Eres terrible. Yo puedo ver a través de ti. Todo el mundo puede."_

Las palabras sonaban a través de la cabeza de Tom mientras caminaba hacía Transfiguración. Obviamente, no eran ciertas, pero por qué le molestaban tanto? Tal vez era porque toda su vida, él había trabajado para no ser _nada. _Había estado tan preocupado con no ser _nada_ que no había tenido tiempo para se _algo._

_¿Cómo puede ser esto? Soy Premio Anual, el mejor de mi clase y Buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de mi Casa. Claro que soy algo._

Nunca se le ocurrió que tal vez era el vacío en su interior el que contaba por el nada que sentía.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore y Dumbledore la abrió sin demora.

"Señor Riddle," Dumbledore entonó saludando. Tom entró en la oficina de Dumbledore preguntándose si este era el día que finalmente igualaría a Dumbledore en Transfiguración.

"¿Podría saber cómo va el resto de sus clases, señor Riddle? ¿Presumo que preparado para los EXTASIS?"

"Tengo confianza en que me irá bien. Mis otras clases van bien." Tom dijo inexpresivamente. Miró a Dumbledore a los ojos y encontró difícil no acobardarse. Dumbledore hacía sentir a Tom como si estuviera hecho de cristal, transparente y frágil.

Dumbledore doblando las manos tranquilamente en su regazo, se sentó detrás del escritorio. Tom permaneció de pie, ya que no se le había ofrecido un asiento. Un resbalón de parte de Tom y perdería él el juego de ingenio que ellos parecían jugar.

"Me alegra oír eso", dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. "¿Ha conocido a la nueva estudiante de nuestra escuela, Helen Nestowe?"

De inmediato se activaron alarmas en la cabeza de Tom. ¿Dumbledore había visto también su extraño comportamiento? Si alguien lo había notado, hubiera sido Dumbledore.

"La he visto por ahí", dijo Tom neutralmente.

"Es brillante, ¿no está de acuerdo? Casi tan talentosa como usted, me imagino ", el mago más viajo dijo en un tono de insinuación. Tom decidió que, obviamente, quería información sobre esta Helen.

"Ella es bastante sosa, en verdad. No gana calificaciones excepcionales, pero no es tan mala tampoco, "Tom respondió, haciendo una resolución de saber más sobre Helen. No es que le diría a Dumbledore lo que sabía. Si Dumbledore estaba interesado en ella, sin embargo, era obviamente alguien importante. Tal vez su identidad podría ser utilizada para su beneficio político.

"Así es como parece, ¿no?" Dumbledore dijo rápidamente. "Pero entonces de nuevo, supongo que usted toma las cosas sólo por su valor nominal, señor Riddle."

Como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, Dumbledore estaba tratando de obtener una exaltación de Tom. Dumbledore debería haber sabido mejor.

"¿Y supongo que usted toma todo lo que _yo_ digo de valor nominal, señor?" Tom dijo burlonamente.

"Para nada, _señor _Riddle."

"Entonces es mucho más inteligente de lo que yo había creído anteriormente," Tom disparó de nuevo sin problemas.

Esto sólo era otra de sus constantes luchas por el poder, y Dumbledore simplemente levantó una ceja ante él.

"Con eso dicho, vamos a comenzar nuestra lección".  


* * *

Hermione saltó al sentir una áspera mano sobre su hombro.

"Señorita Nestowe, es mucho tiempo después del cierre de la biblioteca. La encontré aquí, dormida en sus libros! ¡Vuelva a su dormitorio y vaya a dormir!" dijo Madame Rostam severamente mientras Hermione levantaba la cabeza.

Hermione se fijó borrosamente en la página que había estado leyendo.

_Nicolas Flamel, en su 566 años de vida, dedicó una gran parte de su vida al estudio del tiempo. De hecho, en sus últimos años escribió muchos ensayos teóricos que se referían al tiempo y su esencia. Afirmó que si el tiempo se podría rebobinar, también puede ser acelerado, aunque los magos modernos aún tienen que alcanzar este objetivo. También afirma que a pesar de que el tiempo se puede rebobinar y acelerar, en última instancia, no hay ninguna manera de cambiar. . . _

"Señorita Nestowe, ¡ahora!" Madame Rostam gritó, robo el libro fuera del alcance de Hermione. Apretando sus dientes en frustración.

Aunque Hermione estaba molesta y agotada, estaba emocionada por lo que había estado leyendo. Tal vez había una forma de avanzar en el tiempo. Como estaba en el pasado, era sin duda más fácil viajar hacia el futuro. Hizo una resolución de seguir leyendo sobre este tema cuando estuviera más descansada. Por ahora, necesitaba dormir.

Hermione revisó su reloj y comprobó que era pasada la medianoche. Se marchó de la biblioteca y entró a las salas oscuras, temblando por la oscuridad que la envolvió. Hermione hizo su camino con rapidez por los pasillos, sin hacer ruido, y sin molestarse en encender la luz de su varita.

Una figura sombría apareció en torno a la esquina directamente delante de ella. Hermione ahogó un grito en sorpresa y luz iluminó la escena al instante. La cara Tom Riddle apareció, su expresión en blanco y fría, como siempre. Hermione ahogó un grito de nuevo, preguntándose si debía huir o sacar su propia varita.

"Helen Nestowe, creo? ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo, deambulando en los corredores en medio de la noche? Sin luz, podría añadir, "Tom preguntó descaradamente. Bajó su varita mágica de modo que su rostro estaba en parte envuelto en la oscuridad.

La mente de Hermione corrió frenéticamente. No podía decir por qué preguntaba, porque su tono de voz era tan en blanco como su expresión. ¿ Sé habían encontrado por casualidad?

"Yo podría preguntar lo mismo de ti," dijo Hermione con un poco de indignación. Ella no podía ocultar por completo el temblor en su voz, por más que lo intentara. Sola en la oscuridad con Lord Voldemort no era un lugar en que Hermione jamás había querido estar.

Tom le dio una mirada calculadora.

"De repente a eludido tu atención que yo, de hecho, tengo la posición de Premio Anual. Es mi trabajo patrullar los pasillos por estudiantes fuera de la cama. Estudiantes, tales como tu misma ", dijo Tom cuidadosamente, su tranquilo rostro no dejaba ver nada.

Hermione se ruborizó. _¡Premio Anual! ¡Claro que él tiene que ser Premio Anual! ¿Por qué Lord Voldemort _no sería_ Premio Anual? _Primero maldijo su espantosa suerte, luego el deplorablemente engañado juicio de carácter de Dippet.

Hermione no podía decirle que había estado en la biblioteca investigando el viaje en el tiempo. Tendría que actuar, una vez más, y esperar que se lo creyera. Dudoso, pero valía el intento.

"Estaba haciendo algo de estudio de última hora en la biblioteca, y a decir verdad, me perdí un poco en mi camino de vuelta. Este castillo es enorme y sólo he estado aquí por un mes más o menos. Sólo me perdí un poco, eso es todo," ella terminó, pretendiendo estar avergonzada. Tom cruzó sus brazos.

"Me imagino que necesitas que te escolte hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, entonces"

Una vez más, Hermione maldijo por dentro. Todo lo que quería era alejarse de él, pero tenía que enterarse más en un maravilloso hoyo del que no podía escapar.

"Eso sería de mucha ayuda de parte," Hermione dijo elegantemente, apretando los dientes.

"Es mi trabajo," Tom dijo de nuevo, como si tuviera que justificar que no la estaba ayudando voluntariamente. Empezó a caminar por el camino que Hermione hubiera podido caminar con los ojos vendados. Cuando se acercaban al hueco del retrato de Gryffindor, Tom habló.

"Como castigo por estar fuera de la cama, yo podría simplemente quitarle 30 puntos de Gryffindor, lo que disfrutaría mucho. O, tú podrías hacer otra cosa para mí."

Hermione se paró en seco en su caminar mientras la oración colgaba en el aire. "¡Pervertido! Si de veras crees que yo voy a―"

Tom la calló levantando una ceja. "Decirme algo, preferiblemente," él aclaró, su boca moviéndose ligeramente hasta formar una ligera sonrisa. Hermione se ruborizó, sintiéndose como idiota por segunda vez esa noche.

"¿Quién eres en realidad?" Tom continuó. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Te dije," ella dijo inmediatamente. "Vine a aquí de Alemania con mi familia― "

"_No _esa historia. Dime la verdadera" Tom insistió. Sus ojos oscuros parecían intensos en la tenue luz y Hermione se encontró a si misma hipnotizada por ellos.

_¡Esto está todo mal! ¿Qué tal si se da cuenta de que soy del futuro? ¡Todo se arruinaría!_

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró a los ojos, buscando por cualquier pista de emoción. Encontró ninguna.

"Serán 30 puntos de Gryffindor entonces," Hermione dijo fríamente. Esperando que su cara reflejara la suya al voltearse. Si hubiera mirado atrás, Hermione hubiera visto a Tom parado ahí, mirándola fijamente hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

((NA: Así que… la historia se vuelve más complicada. Cómo rayos Hermione va a volver al futuro?? Y ya les dije que las citas al principio de cada capítulo son extremadamente importantes para la historia!!pista, pista!!Dejen reviews!!!=P

Por cierto, voy ver si puedo terminar de traducir el proximo cap este mismo fin de semana, la proxima week estaré súper ocupada haciendo mi discurso de graduación, un ensayo, nos vamos de viaje de grad . . . y bueno no creo que pueda hacer un update en medio de la semana))


	6. Lágrimas de Puesta de Sol

((NA: Capítulo 5. Hoollaa!!! Cómo están?? Jajaajaja cómo se los prometí, aquí está el cap antes de irme de viaje=D GRACIAS a tooodos los que me dejaron review(**Rochelle Kuchiki, ****hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon,** **Kirtash****, ****andrea potter-black**)!! Sorry que no les pude contestar personalmente, la próxima vez sin falta lo hago=P y buenoooo DISFRUTEN!!))

_La muerte no es el temor más grande que tenemos, nuestro temor más grande es tomar el riesgo de __**estar vivo**__― el riesgo de estar vivo y expresar lo que realmente somos._

— _Elaine Maxwell  


* * *

_

**Capítulo 5- Lágrimas de Puesta de Sol**

"_Furvam cor, sacramentim aedifice_," Tom dijo suavemente al grupo de estudiantes apiñados alrededor de él. Enseñó su antebrazo izquierdo al sentir que la piel se chamuscaba y cicatrizaba. Sus amigos se fijaron de cerca en la Marca que el encantamiento había dejado. Era una calavera oscura y fuera de su boca se deslizaba una serpiente. La calavera era signo de conocimiento y la serpiente, claro está, era una referencia a Slytherin.

"¿Ven? Simboliza el poder de Salazar Slytherin y por consiguiente el poder de _nosotros_," Tom dijo suavemente, permitiéndole a su audiencia mirar la calavera, fascinados. _Mi poder, _corrigió por dentro. Estas personas de mentes simples nunca serían mas que seguidores suyos.

"Aparece sólo en la luz de la luna llena," él continuó, dando vistazo al cielo por encima de ellos, "así que nadie podrá verla, la mayoría del tiempo."

_Por ahora, _pensó.

"¿Duele?" un chico llamado Hamilius Lestrange preguntó sin aliento.

"Un poco," Tom dijo en un tono confidencial. "Pero es un símbolo de nuestra unidad. _Imaginen _ la grandeza que seremos capaces de alcanzar trabajando juntos. Seremos la alianza de brujas y magos más fuerte que este _mundo_ jamás ha visto. Les prometo esto."

Y tan seductora era su voz, y la mirada en su rostro, y la manera en que hablaba y estaba y movía, que su audiencia estaba hipnotizada, incapaz de razonar por ellos mismos. Estas cosas imposibles que se les prometía eran de repente concebibles, sus sueños y esperanzas eran de repente dolorosamente real. Tom miró los rostros a su alrededor, vio sus expresiones de ambición y esperanza. Se dio cuenta de que, al igual que él, expresó su deseo de poder más que nada en el mundo, y sería peligroso ir a las longitudes para obtenerlo. Allí está, que ofrece la aceptación y la unidad en bandeja de plata. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para rechazar tal oferta?

"Las marcas también les avisarán cuando tenemos reuniones. De esta forma no tendremos que escabullir mensajes detrás de las espaldas de los profesores."

Les dio a sus compañeros un poco más de tiempo para pensar en su oferta, y luego dijo: "¿Les gustan?"

"Creo que están genial!" Una niña de tercer año de Slytherin exclamó.

"Van a resultar muy útil," Rhion Malfoy, su compañero de séptimo año, anunció regiamente.

"¿Tu genio nunca dejará de sorprendernos, Tom?" Nora Knightley dijo con una sonrisa de marca. Esto pareció convencer a todo el mundo, y todos ellos comenzaron a añadir sus elogios.

Tom sonrió, asintiendo y diciéndoles que había sido sólo una idea, mientras que interiormente se alegraba de su rápida aceptación del conjuro. Esta era su manera de darles algo que se sintiera muy parecido a una familia, y, por tanto, qlos hizo sentir más falsamente seguros que nunca.

Por las últimas semanas, las cosas habían ido bien para Tom. Su única frustración había sido Helen Nestowe. No podía entenderla Dumbledore esta evidentemente todavía interesado en ella, y la curiosidad de Tom había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

¿Por qué pretendía ser promedio cuando era obviamente muy brillante? De dónde vino? ¿Por qué nadie más había puesto en tela de duda su rápida y misteriosa aparición? Tom había decidido que era inútil hablar con ella directamente después de esa noche en los pasillos. Cuando Gryffindors estaban dispuestos a perder una gran cantidad de puntos sin ningún motivo, nunca era una buena señal. Ella, evidentemente, tenía un enorme secreto, y Tom tenía una persistente sospecha de que este secreto era algo que ver con él. Lo vio en la forma en que evitó sus ojos.

* * *

Era una bastante cálida y con brisa noche de Octubre cuando Tom subió las escaleras a la Torre de Astronomía. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla de uno de los balcones que se alineaba con el borde de la torre, y dejó que la brisa despeinara su cabello. El viento fresco le ayudaba a pensar más claramente, por lo que a menudo subía para escapar de los fríos confines de las mazmorras. El sol casi se había puesto; un pico flameante estaba desapareciendo en el extremo final del horizonte. No había visto la sombra que lo había seguido suavemente hasta la cima, no había visto la forma en que el rojo sol brillaba en el cuchillo de acero en su mano. Hermione se detuvo lentamente cuando vio a Tom inclinado sobre el balcón, su cabello oscuro tirado atrás por el viento. Tenía una mirada de profunda contemplación en su rostro y parecía desconocer por completo de ella. Ahora es el momento, pensaba firmemente, y comenzó a avanzar.

"Espera".

Hermione enfundó el cuchillo en su túnica al sonido de su voz, un creciente sentimiento de temor amenazaba asolarla. Tom no se había volteado, y quedó en silencio por unos momentos. ¿Había visto el cuchillo en su mano?

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", Dijo finalmente, enfrentándola. Se fijó en cada detalle de la chica de pie allí. Su largo, liso cabello de color marrón dorado, sus labios, la forma en que los últimos rayos del sol poniente miraban fuera de sus ojos ámbar, haciéndolos cautivadores y luminosos en la de luz que desvanecía.

"Vengo aquí a veces a pensar", dijo ella vacilando. Parecía tensa, lista para saltar hacia atrás. Tom cruzó sus brazos y casualmente apoyó la espalda contra el lateral del balcón.

"¿Cansada de actuar, supongo?", Dijo abruptamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

"No"

"Eso es una mentira". Sonrisa sarcástica.

Estuvieron en silencio después de este intercambio rápido, y Tom sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad.

"Así no es como tu cabello realmente se ve, ¿verdad?", Dijo con un aire divertido.

"¡Sí que lo es!", Dijo con indignación, tirando de un mechón para mostrar que era real.

Él se rió fríamente, como sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras. Tom sacó su varita mágica y le dio un golpe en dirección general hacía ella.

Hermione ahogó un grito el sentir su cabello cambiar. Los mechones recto se habían convertido en tupidos rizos. Ella gritó en horror cuando ella trajo sus manos a la cabeza.

"¿Qué― qué hiciste?!"

"Sólo he invertido cualquier hechizo que pusiste en él", respondió Tom serenamente, elevando una ceja.

Ella miró de un lado a otro, como si para asegurarse de que nadie había visto.

"¡Cámbialo de _vuelta_!" ella siseó enojada, dándole una furiosa mirada. Tom pensó brevemente que se veía bien en esa manera, pero entonces, ¿qué le importaba a él el peinado de esta estúpida chica? A él _no _le importaba, eso era seguro. Con otro golpe de su varita, su cabello había regresado a su consistencia normal.

"¿Hay _algo _real en ti?" Tom preguntó fríamente. Hermione de repente parecía molesta, y Tom sabía que él la estaba molestando. Perfecto. "¿De quién estás tratando tanto de ocultarte?"

Tú, ella quería desesperadamente decir, sólo para obtener una reacción de él. Abrió su boca para crear una historia creíble, pero Tom le ganó a ella.

"No mientas", dijo rápidamente. "No funciona conmigo".

Tomó un respiro profundo, locamente frustrada con su intuición. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, _estaba_ cansada de actuar cada segundo del día. Ella quería tanto volver a casa, y su plan había sido frustrado una vez más. Todo era demasiado. Sintió las lágrimas picarle sus ojos.

"A decir verdad, estoy perdida," susurró. "Estoy perdida y no sé cómo volver." Su voz estaba terriblemente tranquila y lleno de emociones. Si estaba actuando ahora, merecía un premio, decidió Tom. Al ver la primera lágrima derramarse de su ojo, la vio correr por su cara como una estrella fugaz desamparada, aparecío una emoción que nunca había sentido. ¿Acaso era pena?

"La biblioteca de Hogwarts tiene todos los mapas en el mundo. Si fueras inteligente, tan solo buscarías . . ."

"No . . . de esa manera," dijo con esfuerzo. "No perdida así."

Ella respiró tratando de retener los sollozos que amenazaban con atormentar su cuerpo. Se enojó internamente consigo misma por llorar. _Por el amor de Dios, este es Lord Voldemort enfrente de quien estás! Él fue el asesino con sangre fría de miles ― pero no. __No lo es. Aún no. ¿Qué esperabas, lástima?_

"¿Por qué lloras?" Tom preguntó de repente, fijando su mirada determinadamente en ella. Había un pequeño rubor en la parte de arriba de sus mejillas.

Hermione lo miró, sus ojos, llenos de incredulidad y frustración. "Te lo dije ya. Estoy perdida—"

"No, no la razón por que estás llorando, yo sé eso. ¿Por qué lloras cuando estás molesto o triste? ¿Por qué cualquiera llora? Yo realmente no le veo el punto. No es como si derramar agua salada te ayudará a tu problema. Así que, ¿por qué? "

Realización golpeó a Hermione como una bludger. _Él no entiende la emoción_, pensó salvajemente. _Él probablemente nunca ha derramado una lágrima en su vida._

"Eso es como, como . . . preguntar por qué el cielo es azul. Porque _lo_ _es_. Porque eso es lo siempre ha sido y probablemente hay alguna . . . larga explicación científica para eso que yo no sé, pero principalmente porque _lo es_ "

Tom la miró con esa horrible expresión en blanco que ella estaba próxima a tenerle pavor. "Entonces es estúpido llorar. Es estúpido cuando la gente hace algo porque 'se supone que debe ser'"

Hermione sintió un significado profundo en sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado disgustada para descifrarlas.

"¿Qué haces tú, entonces? ¿Reprimes todas tus emociones? ¿Las mantienes escondidas? Yo conocí a alguien que hacía eso," dijo en un tono miserable. "Las cosas no funcionaron bien para él, al final."

Tom sabía que estaba tratando de decirle algo, incluso si ella misma no se daba cuenta.

"¿Quién es él?" Tom preguntó.

Hermione miró al determinado, sin embargo triste joven en frente de ella. "Tú no lo conocerías", dijo, su voz de ablandamiento, ya que habla. "Tú no lo conocerías en absoluto".

Tom miró su cara húmeda, que brillaba en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que quería hacer algo por ella que nunca había querido hacer antes, que quería consolarla, calmarla, hacerla sentir mejor en cualquier forma posible. Sólo que no sabía cómo, ya que nunca había dado o recibido consuelo.

Y entonces se salió de eso.

_¿Qué estás pensando? Se trata de Helen Nestowe, una actriz que ha engañado a todos. Ella está probablemente actuando ahora mismo! __¿Por qué la estoy escuchando? _

Hermione lo sintió de inmediato, una frialdad, una tensión en él que no había estado allí antes.

"Escuchar. No necesito a una sangre-sucia Gryffindor derramando sus frívolos problemas encima de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera te conozco. Eres nada para mí, nada más que una mentirosa, así que vete de aquí. "La voz de Tom ni siquiera se elevó cuando habló, pero fue un comando más contundente que cualquiera que Hermione había escuchado jamás.

Miró a Tom Riddle, Voldemort, quienquiera que fuera, una última vez antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente y alejarse enfada. Sus fríos ojos negros fueron la última cosa que vio.

((Así que. . . qué está pasando con estos dos???Tom es terrible verdad??AHH y les tengo una sorpresa!!!! Ahora para dejarlos aún más intrigados entre caps, al final de cada uno les voy a poner un **_pequeño adelanto_** del siguiente=D Disfruten!!!))

"Buen día", dijo a la joven bruja de pie justo afuera de su oficina. Era más joven que él, en sus primeros veinte años, habría adivinado. Tenia cabello largo y negro, y nítidos ojos color de avellana. Era nada menos que hermosa, con imperiosos pómulos altos y labios pequeños. Por el momento, su cara estaba llena de lo que parecía esperanzador entusiasmo.

**y....**

_Mantén tus amigos cerca, pero tus enemigos más cerca._

_Uuuuuyyyy _quién pensó eso??? Y que estará pensando hacer??? Y quien será esa joven de largo cabello negro??? Si alguien adivina la última pregunta recibirá el próximo cap un día antes de que lo publique=P ahh y sólo pueden decir un nombre, no hagan trampa que no los tomo en cuenta!!! CIAO CIAO!!! XOXO

Por cierto y aún más importante!!!!No olviden dejar un **Review!**!!**=D**


	7. Enemigos más Cerca

((NA: Capítulo 6. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse emocionantes. . . y mucho más complicadas. Y parece ser que pronto va a venir un beso. . .pero no prometo nada=P GRACIAS todos los que dejaron review (**hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon,** **Kirtash****,****vittoria's malfoy, andrea potter-black**). Espero que les guste este cap!! Por cierto, Felicidades a Kirtash y vittoria's malfoy que adivinaron el personaje=P))

_Es nuestra luz, no nuestra oscuridad, lo que nos da más miedo._

– _Marianne Williamson_

Capítulo 6. Enemigos más cerca.

Dumbledore caminaba hacia delante y hacia atrás en su estudio, una acción que parecía estar haciendo frecuentemente últimamente (**NA****: jaja eso rima**). No era un estudio muy grande, en verdad, pero era lo que Dippet le había dado. Se sobresaltó por un golpe en la puerta.

Enderezando sus túnicas, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio en el otro lado.

"Buen día", dijo a la joven bruja de pie justo afuera de su oficina. Era más joven que él, en sus primeros veinte años, habría adivinado. Tenia cabello largo y negro, y nítidos ojos color de avellana. Era nada menos que hermosa, con imperiosos pómulos altos y labios pequeños. Por el momento, su cara estaba llena de lo que parecía esperanzador entusiasmo.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore, estoy en lo cierto? Soy Minerva McGonagall y es un honor conocerlo, señor," dijo reverentemente, sonriendo al tenderle la mano. Dumbledore la tomó, sorprendido por la animada emoción de la joven mujer.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall, que bueno que usted ha llegado. El Ministerio la ha asignado a ser mi asistente, ¿es eso correcto? "

Las mejillas color rosa de Minerva se ruborizaron, y ella asintió con vehemencia. "Hasta que un puesto de trabajo se abra en otra escuela, sí, Profesor".

"No es necesario que me llames Profesor, verdad? Después de todo, me temo que tenemos los mismos títulos. "

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y ella asintió.

"Estoy muy complacida de trabajar en Hogwarts, Prof—Albus. Ha sido mi sueño durante tanto tiempo, y espero estar aquí por el resto de mi vida. . ."

* * *

Hermione entró al aula de Pociones recelosamente. Había pensado acerca de Tom Riddle con bastante frecuencia, y había llegado a una conclusión sorprendente.

Desde el momento en que había llegado en 1943, Hermione no había tenido la menor idea de qué hacer. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que matar a Tom Riddle antes de que él la matara. Había parecido una tarea sencilla, salvo por el hecho de que él estaba al borde de descubrirla y era absolutamente _imposible _de seguir a hurtadillas. Por lo tanto, había comenzado a pensar en otras maneras de matarlo.

_Mantén tus amigos cerca, pero tus enemigos más cerca._

Ahora sólo había una cosa que quedaba por hacer. Hacerse amiga de él.

Se rió por dentro. _Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un mes que yo estaría saltando a la oportunidad de hacerme amiga con Lord Voldemort, los hubiera hecho ingresar en un asilo para locos, sin duda. Tal ironía._

Ella se sentó junto a él.

"Lo siento," dijo sin rodeos y un poco fuera de lugar. Él miró fijamente al frente, dejando de reconocer que ella estaba hablando.

"Yo no debería haber si quiera-"

Tom se volteó a verla de repente, sus ojos atronadores con enojo.

"¿Tú no lo entiendes, verdad? Me imagino que te lo perdiste anoche cuando te dije que nunca me volvieras a hablar. Yo no te conozco y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Jamás," él terminó. Ella podía decir por su voz que quería decir cada palabra. _Esto está yendo bien, _ella pensó irónicamente. _¿Qué hice para que se molestara tanto? ¡Esta fue una mala idea! _

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él no había levantado su voz en lo más mínimo y su cara estaba tan tranquila, sin despeinar como siempre. Ella entornó los ojos en frustración.

"¿Puede hacer algo?" preguntó y sin esperar una repuesta, le dio una cachetada.

Él ahogó un grito cuando su mano hizo contacto con su mejilla, levantando una mano a la marca que se estaba formando en donde le había golpeado. Luego se volteó hacia ella, puntitos rosados aparecían en su pálido rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Tú, asquerosa, sangre-sucia, temperamental Gryffindor lunática!!"

La botella de Pociones en el escritorio de repente explotó, empapando a Hermione en un líquido pegajoso de color amarillo. Para su total enojo, ella sólo sonrió.

"Estás loca," él susurró en un tono mortal. "Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que te puedo hacer por esto."

_Bueno, eso resuelve ese misterio, _Hermione pensó engreídamente. _Él tiene sentimientos reales, y eso es útil saber. Tal vez no lo más amistosos sentimientos, pero es definitivamente un punto de partida._

"¿Qué _está_ pasando aquí?" el Profesor Alonzin gritó, una vez que había visto el desorden. Tom inmediatamente se enderezó en su asiento.

"Lo siento terriblemente, profesor. Yo. . . accidentalmente. . . golpee esa poción fuera de la mesa de trabajo. Voy a permanecer después de clase y lo limpiaré," se ofreció sinceramente.

"No es necesario, señor Riddle, no es necesario. Estoy seguro de que fue un accidente," el profesor Alonzin respondió de inmediato.

"_Voy _a tratar de tener más cuidado, señor," Tom le aseguró mientras que el profesor se alejaba.

"Me enfermas", dijo Hermione, una vez que el profesor estaba fuera del alcance del oído. Tom no la miró, simplemente agarró un trapo y comenzó a limpiar los remanentes líquidos de color amarillo en el suelo.

Ella no pudo dejar de preguntarse, sin embargo, si esta era la forma como ella misma se veía en torno a los maestros. _Nah_, pensó, sonriendo en una forma divertida, _nadie podría ser tan gran mascota de los maestros como él.  


* * *

_

Tom caminaba por el pasillo, con un muy mal humor.

_La odio_, pensó con sentimiento. Paró por un momento, no obstante. Él jamás había, en su vida entera, perdido el control como acababa de hacerlo. De hecho, si él no hubiera usado cada onza de su fuerza para contenerse, él estaba seguro que el techo se habría caído alrededor de ellos. ¿Qué había hecho para que estuviera tan enojado? Lo habían golpeado muchas veces antes y seguramente más fuerte que eso. De repente, era esa expresión engreída en su cara, o posiblemente que la bofetada había sido completamente sin provocación.

O de repente era por qué Tom no había querido hablar con ella en primer lugar. Cuando ella estaba alrededor, todo era diferente y Tom lo odiaba. Él había pasado toda su vida creando barreras contra sus sentimientos, pero cuando ella estaba allí parecían desaparecer. Resurgían sentimientos que había pensado muertos hacía tiempo. Ella estaba sin duda utilizando algún tipo de magia complicado para debilitar sus defensas. Además, no podía arriesgarse a asociarse con una Gryffindor hija de muggle.

Gryffindor. Él no quería hablar con ella y que no necesitaba hablar con ella. Ella no era de ventaja política para él y, por tanto, inútil. La lógica había sido siempre una parte importante de su carácter, y esta lógica parecía sin defecto.

"Riddle! Hey, _Riddle!_" él escuchó una voz fuerte voz gritar detrás de él.

Rhion Malfoy lo alcanzó, ojos plateados parpadeaban en lo que parecía diversión. Los dos chicos no habían gustado mucho uno del otro sino hasta el final del sexto año. Tom había odiado la malhumorada arrogancia de Malfoy, y el hecho de que había tenido todo en la vida entregado en bandeja de plata. Malfoy había resentido el hecho de que un inútil sangre mestiza le ganara en cada materia y se había ganado la posición de Premio Anual. Tom se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, de que no quería una familia tan poderosa como la familia Malfoy como su enemigo y había formado una alianza provisional con Rhion.

"Vi lo que sucedió en pociones hoy", él dijo. "Esa chica Nestowe te abofeteó y no muy ligeramente, podría añadir. Debiste haber hecho algo terrible para hacer que se enojara tanto. Asquerosa sangre-sucia"

_Aparentemente mi presencia es suficiente para provocarla, _pensó irónicamente, pero en lugar dijo, "Le dije un par de insultos a ella, menosprecié su familia y condición social un poco, y ella explotó. Ya sabes cómo son los Gryffindors."

Rhion asintió solemnemente, fallando en darse cuenta del sarcasmo en sus palabras. "No vas a dejar que una sangre-sucia Gryffindor se salga con eso, ¿verdad? Arruinaría tu reputación."

Tom pensó en eso por un momento antes de decir, "Por supuesto que no. Voy a tener que pensar en una horrenda forma de obtener que la expulsen en frente de toda la escuela. ¿Crees que sea lo duro suficiente? "Tom preguntó impertinentemente.

"¿Por poner una mano en el gran Tom Riddle? Apenas," Rhion dijo, riendo junto con Tom.

"Estoy tarde para Transfiguración, más tarde, Malfoy," dijo Tom fácilmente, con un asentimiento de despedida.

Al alejarse, Tom hizo una mueca. _Qué tipo_, pensó con convicción. Se trata de una medida de su poder que incluso la gente que le gustaba menos, a ciegas se sentía cómoda a su alrededor. Después de todo, Tom Riddle era un encantador, encantador muchacho.

Claro está, también lo era Adolf Hitler.

_Malfoy será un buen peón. Todos ellos lo serán._

_

* * *

_

"¿Más Veelas en Alemania?" Hermione preguntó, sus ojos parpadeando con diversión hacia Chistoph Black. "Nop, no nada más que hay aquí, me temo."

Emma, quien estaba tirada en un sillón haciendo su tarea, se rió al ver como se le cayó la cara a Chistoph. Él nunca había conocido a una Veela, y esperaba que Hermione hubiera conocido una en Alemania. _Sería bueno si yo jamás hubiera_ ido _a Alemania_, Hermione pensó con algo de diversión.

"He oído que les gustan mejor los hombres búlgaros. Probablemente todas viven allí, "ella inventó con indiferencia.

La sonrisa de Christoph regresó con relativa rapidez. "Te vi abofetear a Riddle en clases hoy. ¿Qué fue todo eso? "

Emma ahogó un grito y miró a Hermione.

"Él me dijo un par de insultos, menospreció mi familia y condición social un poco, y exploté. Tú sabes cómo son los Slytherins."

Christoph, irónicamente, falló en darse cuenta del sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"Baboso, idiota Slytherin ", dijo Christoph, claramente disgustado.

"Bueno. . . "Emma interrumpió tímidamente," Él es uno de los chicos que mejor se ve en nuestra clase. Oh, vamos, Helen, no me mires así. . . esos oscuros, misteriosos ojos. . . "

"Emma! ¿Te das cuenta de quién estás hablando?!!"Christoph explotó de repente. "Tom Riddle, líder de los Slytherins, malvado extra ordinario!"

"Yo sólo estoy diciendo, Chris. Además, haces parecer a Tom ser el propio Señor Tenebroso! Como si! No me importa un chico que se pasa sobre la línea, de vez en cuando. . ."

Hermione, que se estaba poniendo muy incómoda con la conversación, levantó un dedo en señal de protesta, pero su chillido se ahogó por la voz de Christoph.

"Por lo tanto, si voy por ahí embrujando hijos de muggle sin motivo, te gustaría más! ¿Es eso? "

Emma lo miró a él con incredulidad, antes de gritar, "Eres imposible, Christoph Black!"

Ella dramáticamente se fue de la sala.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" Christoph le preguntó a Hermione cuando Emma ya no podía escuchar, antes de sonreír.

_¿Es eso cómo Ron y yo sonamos? _Hermione pensó de repente. _Con razón Harry se vuelve loco cuando está alrededor de nosotros!! _Se dio cuenta de que seguía pensado en los chicos en el tiempo presente. . . una triste idea equivocada de su parte, ya que ambos estaban muertos.

". . .así que, puedes?" Christoph terminó.

"Huh?? Disculpa," Hermione dijo rápidamente. Él viró los ojos.

"Hay un partido de Quidditch, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. ¿Vienes a verme o no?" los ojos de Christoph parecían esperanzados al mirarla a ella.

Hermione se contuvo de torcer sus ojos. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian, verdad? Chicos y sus deportes._

"No sé, Chris, yo―" paró, a punto de decir que tenía mucho que estudiar, excepto por el hecho de que no tenía. _No eres Hermione, eres Helen, recuerdas?_

"Claro, ahí estaré" dijo finalmente. Mientras una sonrisa se esparcía en su rostro, era extraño que tanto se parecía a Sirius.

* * *

"¿Un partido de Quidditch?" Minerva le preguntó a Dumbledore mientras caminaban de vuelta a su oficina. "En verdad, soy bastante parcial con Quidditch" ella dijo, un rubor deslizándose en sus mejillas.

"Uno no encuentra muchas damas que disfruten el juego. Un aspecto honorable de ti," Dumbledore dijo cortésmente. Su opinión de ella estaba creciendo con cada palabra que ella decía. Eso y el hecho de que la encontraba devastadoramente atractiva.

Dumbledore revisó su reloj de pulsera. "Es tiempo de que le dé a uno de mis estudiantes una lección privada," Dumbledore dijo, con un saludo de despedida.

"¿Puedo ir? Me encantaría ayudar," Minerva se hizo oír, sus ojos brillando ante un nuevo reto.

"Me temo que no, Minerva. Este estudiante es. . .inquieto, podría decir. De repente te dejaré conocerlo en el futuro," Dumbledore dijo suavemente, pero en un tono que sugería que el tema estaba cerrado. Minerva frunció el ceño pensativamente antes de asentir.

"Te veré en partido de Quidditch, entonces," Minerva respondió, sólo un toque de decepción en su voz. "Me atrevería a decir que apoyaré a Gryffindor."

"El partido de Quidditch," Dumbledore coincidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

En consecuencia, Hermione, Minerva, Dumbledore, Christoph, Tom y hasta Emma se encontraron en el campo de Quidditch a las 9 y media el sábado en la mañana.

Era una cegadoramente hermosa mañana de Octubre y el soplaba a través de los árboles en una nostálgica forma fresca. Hermione estaba sentada bien arriba en las gradas con Emma y unos cuantos Gryffindors de séptimo año. Había esa eléctrica, contagiosa tipo de emoción en el aire que siempre estaba presente al principio de un partido.

"Y aquí está el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!!" el anunciador gritó cuando siete figuras en túnicas rojas salieron precipitadamente al campo y hacia el aire.

"Y los Slytherins!!" el comentarista volvió a gritar. Borrones de color verde y plateado hicieron un giro alrededor del campo de Quidditch antes de aterrizar. Los capitanes se dieron la mano y empezó el juego.

Hermione se fijó hacia arriba en las dos figuras volando más alto en el cielo. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos era Harry. Uno, sin embargo, tenía el un estilo que le recordaba de la forma de volar de Harry. ¿Quién era él?

Mientras el juego progresó, Gryffindor tomó una ventaja definitiva, en parte por la excelente labor de Christoph como guardián. Ahora era sólo cuestión de que encontraran la Snitch y ganaría Gryffinfor. Emma estaba vitoreando junto con los otros y de repente agarró a Hermione por la muñeca y la arrastró entre la multitud.

"¡Vamos, Helen! Quiero una mejor vista!!"

Hermione se encontró a si misma apoyándose en un balcón en las gradas. Ellas estaban al mismo nivel con los aros de gol de 30 metros y podían ver el juego mucho más claramente que antes. Hermione miró hacia arriba, echando una ojeada y ahora tenía una vista más de cerca de los dos Buscadores.

Los ojos de Emma estaban clavados en Christoph y su expresión estaba cambiando con todo lo que él hacía. Por lo tanto, ninguna de las dos chicas vio a Rhion Malfoy parar en seco en su escoba, mirando maliciosamente a Hermione. Ahí estaba ella, obviamente esforzándose para ver algo muy por encima de ella, apoyándose sobre el borde en puntillas, apenas balanceada. Sólo un pequeño empujón. . .

Y entonces la bludger vino zumbando hacia Malfoy y él tomó el bate en sus manos y golpeó la pelota con una inmensa cantidad de fuerza hacia Hermione.

_¡Yo sé quién es!! _Hermione pensó finalmente. _Ese és―_ pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando algo la golpeó en la espalda y la lanzó a toda velocidad por encima del borde.

"Helen!!" escuchó gritar a Emma, pero el dolor que golpeaba se estaba acentuando y Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Emma le estaba gritando a ella. _¿Quién es Helen?_Ella pensó vagamente. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que ella estaba gritando, gritando tan alto que ahogó la voz del comentarista.

Entonces sintió brazos fuertes envolverse alrededor de ella, sintió la solidez de un pecho a su espalda y tuvo la vaga noción de estrellarse contra el suelo. Finalmente, se desmayó.

((NA: Hmm. . . me imagino que la pregunta no es quién la atrapó? verdad?? porque eso es obvio, pero. . .¿Por qué??)  
Bueno ahora un peque Preview=D

"¿No podías dormir?" ella preguntó con calma. Tom desvió su mirada y dijo nada. Ella suspiró y se percató del alivio que era no verlo a él como una víctima.

"Creo que realmente nunca te di las gracias por salvar mi vida", dijo Hermione suavemente.

"Muy por el contrario", respondió Tom ironía. Él no parecía herido por eso. Simplemente estaba declarando una observación.

"Gracias, entonces. No hay mucha gente que haría eso por mí ".


	8. Lo Mejor Para Ellos

((NA. Hi everyone!!! Cómo me están?? Me han extrañado=P sorry que me ha tomado tiempo actualizar, pero esta semana pasada estuve de veras ocupada con mi graduación(yay ya terminé la escuela), baile, celebración… pero bueno decidí terminar este cap como regalo de Navidad!! Por cierto gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, me agregaron a sus favs o alerts**(Arundhel Snape, vittoria's malfoy, monikz cullen, Rochelle Kuchiki, elizza malfoy, andrea potter-black, Ailei-chan, Kirtash R, Kambrin Potter)** Así que **FELIZ NAVIDAD**!!! Y disfruten!!=P))

* * *

  
_Lo bueno, lo malo, las dificultades, la alegría, la tragedia, el amor y la felicidad son todos entrelazados en un indescriptible conjunto que se llama vida. No puedes separar el bien del mal, pero quizás no hay necesidad de hacerlo. _

– Jacqueline Onassis

* * *

Cápitulo 7― Lo Mejor Para Ellos

Tom abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente consciente de sus alrededores. Él estaba en la enfermería y había olvidado hacer su tarea de Encantamientos. . .

Estaba en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? La última cosa que recordaba era el partido de Quidditch y cómo había visto a Rhion Malfoy golpear la bludger hacía Helen Nestowe . . .

Los recuerdos regresaron desbordándose. Había hecho la caída más pronunciada que jamás había intentado en su vida, y había atrapado a Helen justo antes de que se sumergiera en una muerte segura. Había logrado subir su escoba sólo a unos metros del suelo, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente para evitar que se estrellaran.

_¿Por qué? _Fue la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. Él jamás había, y estaba seguro de que él jamás volvería a arriesgar su vida para salvar a alguien más. En un modo, la razón por que Malfoy había golpeado la bludger hacía Helen era culpa de Tom. Le había dicho a Malfoy que quería vengarse de ella, y Rhion había tomado su idea de la venganza a un nuevo nivel.

Tom giró su cabeza lentamente y para su sorpresa la vio acostada en una cama separada al lado de él. Se veía tan pálida y sin vida que se preguntó si estaba muerta. No que le importaba si lo estaba.

"¿Estamos despiertos, señor Riddle?"

Tom volteó la cabeza hacia al otro lado y vio a Dumbledore sentado en una silla, mirándole con calma.

Tom trató de sentarse, pensando que nunca querría que Dumbledore lo viera así de vulnerable, pero un fuerte dolor en su cadera lo detuvo.

"Madame Baroma me ha informado de que te has fracturado la cadera. No podrás caminar durante dos o tres días, hasta que mágicamente se cure", le informó educadamente Dumbledore.

Tom maldijo por dentro. Si había una cosa que odiaba, era ser débil, y acostado en una cama de hospital durante tres días sin duda no era su idea de fuerza.

"Salvaste la vida de Helen Nestowe", dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos. Su mirada era inquisidora mientras miraba a Tom. "¿Por qué?"

"Era mi deber como Premio Anual, señor, garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de todos los estudiantes", respondió Tom inexpresivamente.

"¿Pero no cabe duda de que no es su deber de arriesgar su propia vida en el proceso?" Dumbledore contestó uniformemente.

Tom tomó un respiro profundo. "Me sentí responsable de su caída, profesor. Después de todo, se trata de un golpeador en mi equipo que la golpeó con la bludger."

"Hablando de Rhion Malfoy, ha estado esperando para verte. ¿Por qué no hacer que entre? "

Dumbledore agitó su mano y Madame Baroma asintió en reconocimiento. Unos momentos más tarde entró en la habitación Rhion. ¿Acaso Rhion se veía un poco más pálido? ¿Estaban sus ojos un poco atormentados?

"Me complace decirle, señor Malfoy, que parece como si Helen no tendrá lesiones permanentes de la caída, gracias al Sr. Riddle aquí", dijo Dumbledore gravemente.

Rhion corrió una mano a través de su cabello plateado, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

"Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿cuál fue la razón por la que la bludger hacía ella?"

"Fue completamente no intencional, señor," Malfoy mintió fácilmente. "Un cazador de Gryffindor estaba justo frente a mí un momento, y desapareció el siguiente. La bludger voló de largo y le golpeó a ella en la espalda. "

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio.

"Ya veo", dijo Dumbledore. Era evidente, por lo menos para Tom, que Dumbledore no creyó una palabra.

"Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, entonces. Sr. Riddle, ha hecho una cosa maravillosa hoy. El director ha acordado que se merece una Medalla de Mérito Mágico por sus acciones. Le deseo una pronta recuperación." Todavía había una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando se fue.

Rhion y Tom se quedaron, solos en silencio. La luz del sol fluía evasivamente a través de la ventana, que estaba cubierta con cortinas. Le daba a la habitación un tenue, perezoso tipo de luz que parecía silenciar el tenso silencio en la sala.

"Malfoy. . . ¿Qué estabas pensando? Por supuesto que quería venganza, pero yo no quería matar a la chica! "

"¿Qué te importa si vive o muere?" Malfoy cuestionó agresivamente. Su pelo plateado parecía como si se lo hubiera peinado de lado apresuradamente, y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas con indignación. Basta decir que él no estaba en su habitual calma y sereno.

"Es una gran cantidad de investigaciones y trámites que la escuela y tu familia no necesita, Malfoy, es lo que me importa", dijo Tom severamente. No le importaba en absoluto, de verdad.

"Yo no creí que la matara, para ser honesto," dijo Malfoy después de un tiempo. "Sólo quería darle un susto, ya sabes, para que supiera no meterse con los Slytherins."

"Creo que no necesito tu ayuda con eso, Malfoy," dijo Tom fríamente. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. _¿Por qué la estás defendiendo? ¿Por qué estás defendiendo una Sangre-sucia?_

"Está bien en verdad, sin embargo, ahora que ella no ha muerto. Creo que toda esta situación un poco divertida. Tus intenciones eran buenas, Malfoy, y eso es todo lo que importa, "dijo Tom ligeramente. _No hay necesidad de perder un importante aliado por un malentendido._

"Gracias por sacarme de problemas, Riddle. No eres tan malo, "dijo Malfoy, que era lo más cercano a un cumplido como un Malfoy nunca diría. Tom asintió, y Rhion le dio un apresurado adiós, pero a zancadas de distancia. Eso dejó a Tom solo en el silencio.

Tom asintió, sintiéndose adormilado. Por supuesto que era la razón por la que había capturado. No había querido meterse en problemas, era todo. Lo había hecho para salvarse a sí mismo, y nadie más. _No es como si―como si. . ._

Pero él ya estaba dormido.

* * *

". . . es de lo que se habla en el colegio, Helen," Tom escuchó una voz decir desde lejos. Él no abrió sus ojos.

"¿Qué― Tom Riddle?" Él oyó decir a Helen incrédulamente.

"Deberías haber visto. Ese idiota de Malfoy golpeó una bludger hacia ti, y caíste fuera del balcón. Emma gritó, y tú gritaste, y todo el mundo sólo vio con horror como te desplomabas hacia abajo. Tom era el que estaba más arriba de todos los jugadores de Quidditch, pero tan pronto como te vio se lanzó en picado― "

". . .deberías haber visto . . ."otra voz repicó.

". . .como un _cohete_ . . ." dijo aun otra.

"Shhh!! Se lanzó en picado y te atrapó junto antes de que aterrizaras y entonces los dos se cayeron de su escoba, y todos estaban tan preocupados, Helen, pensaban que los dos estaban muertos."

"La cosa más valiente que jamás he visto hacer a un Slytherin," él escucho una grave voz masculina admitir de mala gana. Christoph Black, por su puesto.

Tom abrió los ojos para ver tres estudiantes apiñados en torno a Helen, sus espaldas hacia él. La mirada en su cara era inolvidable. Se veía horrorizada. Su expresión era una máscara de dolor y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con sus lesiones.

Los Gryffindors no tenían ni idea, como siempre. Emma le agarró la mano, diciendo: "Debe estar en tanto dolor. Necesitas descansar. Te vamos a dejar ahora."

Hermione asintió sin poder reaccionar mientras los veía salir. Sus ojos se fijaron en Tom por un momento y los cerró rápidamente. La puerta se cerró y quedó en silencio.

"No pretendas estar dormida", dijo Tom después de unos momentos.

Ella abrió sus ojos finalmente y lo miró. Él la miró fijamente de vuelta, curioso de por qué había parecido tan dolida cuando se había dado cuenta de que él había salvado su vida.

"Me atrapaste cuando estaba cayendo," dijo innecesariamente.

"Eso hice. Era mi trabajo, sin embargo."

"Dices eso acerca de un montón de cosas, ¿no?" Replicó Hermione, un toque de rabia en su voz. De repente, se empujó a sí misma y se inclinó hacia adelante.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil!" gritó , aunque temía que pudiera atraer la atención de Madame Baroma. Su voz se elevó una octava. Tom arqueó una ceja. Ella actuaba como si hubiera tratado de asesinarla, no salvar su vida.

"No puedes simplemente hacerte cargo de tus propios asuntos!" continuó.

"¿Qué, y dejarte caer?"

"Tú no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!!"exclamó, dos enojadas lágrimas picándole los ojos.

Tom de repente se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema. Tenía un golpe feo en un lado de la cabeza, y era obviamente el signo de una concusión. No estaba pensando correctamente.

"Duérmete," él dijo desapasionadamente. _Al menos nos está lloriqueando encima de mí, _Tom pensó agradecidamente. Pero entonces de nuevo, nunca había esperado que lo hiciera.

"Salvar mi vida _no es tu trabajo!!_" ella dijo acusadoramente, su voz más alta que nunca. "Así que, por qué?? ¿Por qué lo hiciste??"

"Vamos a poner algo claro aquí, Nestowe . . ."

Pero se paró en seco cuando Madame Baroma interrumpió. Al parecer, la enfermera del colegio no había escuchado nada de su conversación.

"Madre mía, miren esto, los dos están despiertos!! Eso fue algo muy valiente lo que hizo, señor Riddle. Helen le debe las gracias," Madame Baroma dijo alegremente.

_Pare!_ Tom quería gritar. _Yo no soy un héroe, no soy valiente, yo no soy nada! Lo hice para salvarme a mí y a Malfoy de meternos en problemas!! _

"Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho", dijo Tom indiferentemente, en vez.

Madame Baroma correteó en torno a ellos, tomándoles su temperatura y revisando sus lesiones.

"Bueno, señorita Nestowe, parece como si usted estará aquí por lo menos hasta mañana por la noche. No menos de tres días para usted, Sr. Riddle. La cadera es una cosa difícil de curar, incluso con la magia. Ahora quiero que los dos tomen esto."

Ella les entregó a cada uno, una humeante taza de líquido, y Tom lo reconoció como poción somnifera. No podía pensar, no ahora, y que necesitaba un escape. La tomó rápidamente y se sintió de inmediato comienzar a dormitar.

* * *

Después que se fue Madame Baroma, Hermione puso su copa en la mesita.

Tom le había salvado la vida y cuando se había enterado de eso, toda su resolución se había desplomado.

Miró hacía su pacífica forma durmiendo, asimilando su cabello oscuro y la piel pálida y la imperiosa expresión que tenía incluso cuando dormía. Ella podría matarlo ahora, y sabía que la situación no podría ser más perfecta. Él ya estaba en estado crítico, y su varita estaba allí. . . si realizaba Avada Kedavra, no habría manera de decir si había muerto de causas naturales, o si alguien lo había matado. Incluso entonces, quién sospecharía que Helen Nestowe había matado a Tom Riddle, la misma persona que había salvado su vida??

Pero ella no podía, y esa era la línea final. _Yo jamás podría matar a alguien que me salvó la vida. _Y si se trataba de un código de honor Gryffindor o alguna ley de la naturaleza o algún sentimiento profundo que ella tenía en su interior, matarlo estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. En todo caso, le debía su vida.

Ella le había gritado porque cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que no podía matarlo, se dio cuenta de que también había defraudado a sus amigos. No sólo sus amigos, en realidad, pero el mundo. El mundo sufriría la ira de Lord Voldemort a causa de los tontos sentimientos de una niña tonta. Si no la hubiera salvado, quizás ella hubiera tenido el corazón para matarlo.

Lágrimas le llegaron a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ella miró a Tom, y por una vez no se veía embrujado o calculador o poderoso. Hermione estaba de acuerdo con Emma en que definitivamente no se había equivocado acerca de la apariencia de Tom Riddle. Era clásicamente guapo y tenía una belleza como de estatua sobre él que no podía ser igualada.

Todo acerca de Tom estaba manchado con el hecho de que ella lo había visto matar sin piedad, no obstante. Ninguna cantidad de la belleza puede compensar las cosas que había hecho, las cosas que haría. _¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso se volvió así. . . ?_ Era brillante, hermoso, ingenioso, encantador, y había salvado su vida. Sintió una extraña revoltura en su estómago cuando lo miró.

_¿Por qué salvó mi vida? _Se preguntó. _La última cosa que hice, de hecho, fue abofetearlo en toda la cara tan fuerte como pude. Yo no le creo por un momento que era "su trabajo." Y si no era su trabajo, entonces ¿qué pensaba que estaba haciendo??_

Su rostro estaba siempre tan en blanco, su expresión tan frígida, que podía descifrar nada sobre él. ¿Qué estaba él sintiendo?

De repente le vino la impresión de que él no sentía nada. Si eso era la verdad, entonces Tom Riddle no tenía esperanza.

* * *

Tom se movió flojamente, preguntándose en dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos, y fueron recibidos por negrura. _¿Estoy muerto?_ Se preguntaba vagamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse, y recordó que estaba en la enfermería. No había luces encendidas, pero las persianas estaban abiertas, y la luz de la luna entraba en la habitación, bañando sus habitantes en una perlada, espléndida luminiscencia.

Tom miró a Helen. Varios rayos de luna iluminaban sus cabellos chocolate miel, resaltando las partes que enmarcan su rostro. Su rostro, medio bañado en sombra, era una mezcla de luz y oscuridad. Oscuros labios, pestañas gruesas, suaves pálidos pómulos brillaban a la luz de las estrellas.

Momentáneamente, se movió. Ella abrió sus ojos, y que parecían extraños y turbados en la oscuridad que los envolvía a ambos. Él quitó sus ojos de ella y tomó un poco de agua de la taza al lado de su cama.

Parecía sorprendida de encontrarlo también despierto. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, los de ella grandes y un poco aprensivos, los de él como pedacitos de hielo negros medianoche, impenetrables.

"¿No podías dormir?" ella preguntó con calma. Tom desvió su mirada y dijo nada. Ella suspiró y se percató del alivio que era no verlo a él como una víctima.

"Creo que realmente nunca te di las gracias por salvar mi vida", dijo Hermione suavemente.

"Muy por el contrario", respondió Tom ironía. Él no parecía herido por eso. Simplemente estaba declarando una observación.

"Gracias, entonces. No hay mucha gente que haría eso por mí."

_Nunca más. Tú los mataste a todos._ Pero dejo esa parte sin decir.

Para su sorpresa, no saltó inmediatamente a defenderse. Hubo silencio durante casi un minuto antes de que Tom hablara.

"Supongo que debo decirte la verdad."

_¿La verdad?_ el corazón de Hermione comenzó a golpear. Ella esperó, conteniendo su aliento.

"Verás. . . básicamente yo le _dije_ a Malfoy que te golpeara con esa bludger ", dijo Tom inexpresivamente. Una sensación como de hielo corrió a través de Hermione.

"¿Tú. . . le dijiste??"

"Bueno, quería vengarme de ti, más o menos, por cuando me abofeteaste. Quería mostrarte tu lugar. Le dije a Malfoy sobre eso, y él básicamente tomó venganza en sus propias manos. La única razón por la que te atrapé fue para que sacar Malfoy y a mí mismo de problemas. Así que no creas que es algún heroico― "

"Nunca lo hice," dijo fríamente. _Yo debería haber sabido. Por supuesto que sólo lo hizo por sí mismo. ¿Cómo pude convencerme a mí misma de lo contario? _

"Tú dijiste antes que yo no te conozco muy bien", continuó Hermione fríamente. "Bueno, si te conozco. Al menos, lo suficientemente bien como para entender que tú no te detendría ante _nada_ para convertirse en el más poderoso mago en el mundo. Ni siquiera matando a personas inocentes, y mucho menos las Artes Oscuras. "

Tom la miró.

"Tú no entiendes. Yo soy uno de los únicos de sangre mestiza en Slytherin. Tenía que hacer absolutamente lo que pudiera para probarme ante ellos. Para probar que yo pertenecía. Las Artes Oscuras sólo resultaron se la forma de hacer eso," él dijo, sintiéndose de repente ahogado en calor. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto? Era como si estuviera bajo los efectos de Veritaserum.

"Pero no puedes ver que las Artes Oscuras con malvadas??¿No puedes ver que sólo fueron creadas para herir a las personas?? "

Tom no podía evitar preguntarse por qué ella estaba fijada en este tema, así que él siguió hablando.

"Bien. . . mal. . . sólo son palabras la gente usa para justificar sus acciones. ¿Qué _es_ lo 'correcto'? Nadie parece jamás saberlo, ¿verdad? Esto es debido a que no existe. Las personas, al final, sólo hacen lo que es mejor para ellos. Crecí en un lugar donde "lo correcto" es lo que me ayudaría sobrevivir. Artes oscuras no son malvadas para mí. ¿Por qué lo serían si me ayudan a sobrevivir? El bien y el mal son esencialmente la misma cosa. Al final, creo que todos los hombres son iguales también. La gente sólo hace lo que es mejor para ellos."

Y ella deseó con todo el corazón poder decir, no, Tom, no es verdad, si _hay _personas buenas y hay personas malas y es fácil distinguir qué es correcto de lo que está mal, porque, Tom, yo he estado al lado de Harry Potter toda mi vida y él _siempre_ ha hecho lo que es correcto, pero nada de eso hubiera sido cierto. Harry era bueno y maravilloso, y desinteresado, pero aun _él _tenía un lado oscuro, y ella lo había visto salir cada cierto tiempo, cuando él pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Harry, el Héroe de la Luz, el Tesoro de lo Bueno, era malo en cierta medida. Todo el mundo lo es. Y, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que Tom Riddle, el Futuro Señor de la Oscuridad, tenía que ser bueno, en cierta medida. De hecho, ¿por qué otras personas etiquetan a otras como «buena» o «mala»? Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo era de manera flagrante una sutil mezcla de las dos.

_La gente sólo hace lo que es mejor para ellos._

Ella deseaba que no fuera cierto. Bien y mal eran tal vez ilusiones creadas por pensadores melancólicos. Tom nunca había tenido padres que le inculcaran los valores y la moral tradicional en él. Había tenido que enseñarse a sí mismo. Era el pensador más brillante de su tiempo, y había llegado con esta lógica impecable que, en última instancia, le dio poder para hacer lo que los hombres nunca soñarían.

"Ya veo," ella murmuró con calma. Tom estaba muy sorprendido por su reacción, aunque sólo asintió. ¿Dónde estaba la oposición, dónde estaban los argumentos opuestos, dónde estaba la duda? Nadie nunca estaba de acuerdo con él. _Por otra parte_, se dio cuenta, _yo nunca he hablado con nadie de esto._

Hermione paró por un momento. "Así que atraparme. . . era eso 'correcto??'"

Y entonces su cara pareció cerrarse. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sin emoción. "Atraparte. . . me ayudó, así que claro que era correcto "

Pero por primera vez que ella supiera, había un poco de incertidumbre en su voz.

Mientras Hermione se dormía, se acordó de sus palabras, y se preguntó.

¿Tom era inherentemente oscuro o se había vuelto de esa manera? ¿Estaba él destinado a ser Lord Voldemort, o había ciertas situaciones lo que él era? ¿Dónde era posible dibujar una línea entre quien una persona _era_ y quien una persona estaba _destinada _a ser?

La última cosa que ella recordó pensar era que Tom Riddle le recordaba innegablemente a Harry Potter.

* * *

((NA. So… que tal está la cosa entre Tom y Hermione?? Y por qué rayos el desalmado de Tom salvo a Hermione?? Dejen Review!! Y un Little preview=D))

"¿Te sientes algo mejor?" Helen preguntó después de un momento.

"¿Qué te importa a _ti_? Tom preguntó, desviando la mirada fríamente. Él no podía tener a Helen pensando que eran amigos, porque, honestamente, no lo eran. A él no le agradaba para nada. De hecho, él casi de veras la odiaba por todo lo que ella lo había hecho pasar.

"¿Por qué me importa? Tú casi te matas salvandome la vida, eso es por qué," Helen replicó heladamente.

**Y …..**

Sus ojos estaban súper abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas dramáticamente. Helen misma parecía sorprendida de lo que había hecho.

Ohhh que será lo que hizo??? Bueno tendrán que esperar para saber=P


	9. Espacio Vacío

((NA. Capítulo 8. Sorpresa, Sorpresa!!!jajajajja hooolaa!!!como estan??=D sip, actualicé antes de año nuevo, es que este cap es un poco más corto que el anterior (aunque mucho más interesante =) ), así que lo pude traducir rápido =D Mil gracias a los que dejaron Reviews y agregaron a sus favs o alerts (**E.W.C, Rochelle Kuchiki, vittoria's malfoy, HeladoDeFresa, Simon de Escorpiao**) Bueno espero que les guste!! XD))

_El tiempo no nos __**cambia**__. Sólo nos __**desenvuelve**__._

— _Max Frisch  


* * *

_

Capítulo 8: Espacio Vacío

Tom se despertó con el sonido de una alta, alegre voz.

"Vamos, vamos, señorita Nestowe, no sea tan apresurada!! Usted tomó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y necesita tiempo para sanar!!"Madame Barona dijo con aprensión.

"Madame, yo puedo y dormiré en mi dormitorio esta noche! Es casi hora de la cena y estoy hambrienta. Déjeme bajar hasta el Gran Comedor. Me siento como si pudiera correr la longitud de la cancha de Quidditch!"

"¿Correr? Usted _no hará tal cosa_! "Madame Baroma dijo airadamente. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la enfermera dijera, "Pero una caminata, supongo que no dolería. Pero promete volver aquí después de la cena y dejarse revisar conmigo."

Tom abrió su ojos dolorosamente, entrecerrándolos al golpearlos la luz.

"Y mire quién más está despierto!!" la enfermera chilló, correteando hasta la cama de Tom. Su voz aguda le estaba dando náuseas. Él se fijó en Helen quien se estaba poniendo sus medias. "¿Cómo se siente? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor?" la enfermera dijo con la misma voz chillona.

_Mejor si no estuviera aquí. _"Bien." él mintió apresuradamente. "Me siento genial!!" En verdad se sentía como si fuera a vomitar, pero haría lo que fuera para salir de la cama.

Madame Baroma puso sus manos en sus robustas caderas. "No crea que se irá antes de mañana por la tarde, Sr. Riddle. Ahora discúlpeme, tengo que cuidar de mis otros pacientes. He hecho la mayor parte de su curación mágica mientras estaba dormido, y le puede dar un poco de ná todos modos, le traigo la cena en treinta minutos, si usted lo desea."

Tom no podía decidir que lo enfermaba más; la idea de comer cena o el hecho de que no había comido en dos días y medios. Él escuchó la puerta hacer click al cerrarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Helen, quien se estaba poniendo sus zapatos.

"¿Te sientes algo mejor?" Helen preguntó después de un momento.

"¿A _ti _qué te importa?" Tom preguntó, desviando la mirada fríamente. Él no podía tener a Helen pensando que eran amigos, porque, honestamente, no lo eran. A él no le agradaba para nada. De hecho, él casi de veras la odiaba por todo lo que ella lo había hecho pasar.

"¿Por qué me importa? Tú casi te matas salvándome la vida, eso es por qué," Helen replicó heladamente.

"Por última vez. Yo no lo hice por ti!! Tú no eres nada para mi, por qué no puedes entenderlo?? Sólo hazme un favor y piérdete, Nestowe. Un momento más de escuchar tu voz me va a empujar por el borde,"dijo Tom con una voz de calma mortal. "Sangre-sucia."

Vio como algo en los ojos de Helen se quebró. Ella se levantó, acercándose a su cama hasta que estaba por encima de él.

"Sabes, he pensado mucho acerca de ti y acerca de cómo actúas, y ¿sabes qué? Tienes _miedo_, Tom Riddle! "

"Yo no le tengo miedo a nada," dijo Tom tranquilamente. Y para él, era la verdad.

"Oh, sí que tienes!! Eres un cobarde!!" Helen replicó, sus ojos llenos de malicia contenida. "Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti sólo un poco, vienes con algún ingenioso insulto que hace que te odie aún más. ¿Sabes por qué? Tienes miedo!! Tienes miedo de que si te apoyas en nadie más que _tú mismo_, te caerás!! Tienes miedo de que si confías en nadie más que _tú mismo, _te lastimarás!! De hecho, tienes miedo de tus propios sentimientos. Tú _no _me atrapaste sólo para salvar a Malfoy, pero ni siquiera puedes admitir la verdadera razón a ti mismo. . . Sin embargo, sabes a lo que más le tienes miedo?? Esto!!"

Y ella se inclinó hacia abajo y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Una sensación como el fuego lo cogió a él de improviso, y de repente todo el dolor y toda la cólera se desvaneció en ese momento, y la acercó más hacia él.

Para Helen, sus labios eran helados y sólidos, pero tan maravillosamente fascinante que no le importó cuando él profundizó el beso, presionando sus labios más firmemente a los de ella y acercándola aún más.

En ese momento, era como si nada más existiera, nada más importara, sólo el contacto de sus labios. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos que no veían, ni sentían nada alrededor.

Después de un momento, ella se apartó de la maravillosa y terrible cosa que acababa de ocurrir. Y lo miró fijamente sin aliento por unos momentos.

Sus ojos estaban súper abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas dramáticamente. Helen misma parecía sorprendida de lo que había hecho.

Helen dio la vuelta y se apresuró a salir fuera por la puerta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Tom Riddle se encontró sin palabras.

* * *

Dumbledore se volvió a Minerva, un expresión contemplativa en su cara.

"Tú estuviste en el partido de Quidditch, Minerva. Cuando el chico Malfoy golpeó a Helen Nestowe. ¿Eso se vio como un accidente?"

Minerva entrecerró sus ojos avellanos en desprecio. "Por supuesto que no! Él golpeó la bludger justo hacia ella! Yo estaba mirando."

"Y Riddle. . ." Dumbledore continuó. "¿Por qué crees que la capturó?"

Ante esto, Minerva no respondió. Finalmente ella replicó, "No lo sé, Albus. Sí se que jamás he visto a un chico tan empeñado en atrapar algo. Un jugador profesional de Quidditch no hubiera podido atrapar a la chica a tiempo, pero él lo hizo."

Dumbledore asintió, más confundido de lo que jamás había estado. Las acciones de Tom Riddle habían sido tan en contra de todo lo que Dumbledore sabía de él, tan en contra de cada acción que nunca había visto de Tom.

De hecho, si no hubiera sabido mejor, se habría imaginado que Tom tenía una chispa hacia Helen Nestowe.

* * *

"Tom!"

Él se fijó inexpresivamente hacia enfrente, sus ojos desenfocados mientras bajaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Hey, _Riddle!_"

Se sentía con náuseas y su cabeza le daba vueltas salvajemente, un millón de pensamientos atormentando su cerebro.

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle!_"

"No me llames así," Tom dijo distraídamente al volverse para hacer frente a la chica que le estaba gritando. Elizabeth Walker llegó hasta donde él estaba, resoplando por correr.

"¡Caramba, qué pasa contigo, Tom?? ¿No me oíste? "

Ella tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos verdes, y agudos pómulos pálidos que le daban un aire altanero. Estaba en Ravenclaw, pero conocía a Tom porque era la Premio Anual, y era la única en el colegio que estaba cerca de igualar su intelecto. En realidad, ella estaba en ninguna parte cerca de su nivel de genio.

"Pensando," Tom dijo despectivamente, y la mirada en su rostro la hizo decidir rápidamente cerrar ese asunto. Ella suspiró y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

"Bueno, yo quería preguntarte si ya planeaste el Festín de Halloween."

"¿Por qué?" Tom preguntó. No se sentía como para tratar con Elizabeth o de Halloween en este momento.

"Porque quería ayudarte a planearlo. Aquí está mi idea. . . un baile de máscaras en el campo de Quidditch!! Es luna llena este Halloween, vez, y yo pensé que una mascarada a la luz de la luna sería realmente emocionante."

"Sí, claro." Tom dijo indiferentemente. De veras no podía importarle menos acerca del estúpido Baile de Halloween.

"Escucha, Tom. . . ¿por qué no simplemente yo asumo la planificación de esta cosa? Estoy segura de que no le importará Dippet, y quiero hacerlo yo misma."

"Se mi huésped," dijo Tom rápidamente, aliviado de haberse quitado una carga de sus hombros. Se dio vuelta y se alejó sin otra palabra.

"Adiós, entonces," oyó su voz indignada murmurar antes de que ella se alejara.

Tom bajo por el camino pedregoso hacia su dormitorio, y agarró su libro de Aritmancia, y se sentó en una silla de respaldo duro. Abrió de golpe el libro y lo miró con firmeza.

"_Tienes miedo, Tom Riddle."_

_**Teorema de Trigon. Tres números pares sumados consecutivamente al cuarto número impar crean un Círculo de Gaunlet, o una fórmula para la protección del portador.**_

"_Tienes miedo de que si te apoyas en nadie más que tú mismo, te caerás!!"_

_**El Teorema de Trigon es aplicable a todas las formas de Aritmancia salvo amuletos, cuando es imposible combinar mágicamente tres números pares consecutivos.**_

"_Sin embargo, sabes a lo que más le tienes miedo??. . . Esto!!" _

Tom pasó una mano a través de su cabello y trató de respirar hondo, pero encontró sus pulmones quemándose. Tal vez era porque había dejado el hospital sin estar completamente curado (lo haría él mismo más tarde), pero estaba seguro que el golpeteo de su corazón era algo totalmente diferente.

Tom se acordó del beso, como una brillante estrella quemándose en un interminable cielo negro. Había besado a chicas antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan despierto, tan incinerado, tan vivo. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que, quería más que ese beso. Mucho más.

Luego, pensó acerca de sus palabras. Él sabía que sin importar cuántas veces tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que ella estaba equivocada, al final ella estaba innegablemente en lo correcto. Él _tenía _miedo. _Pero, es acaso tan malo no confiar en nadie más que en mi mismo?? __No __está__ mal. __Es mejor. Mientras a todos alrededor le rompen el corazón y traicionan su confianza, yo he encontrado una manera de volverme indestructible. Nadie me puede herir._

Finalmente, Tom Riddle, quien era llamado "sin miedo" por todos aquellos que lo conocían, admitió a sí mismo que tenía miedo. Él tenía miedo de lo que sea que Helen representaba; aunque, qué era eso aún no lo sabía. Y se había dicho a sí mismo una y otra vez, que él no necesitaba amigos, que él no necesitaba confianza, que él no la necesitaba _a_ _ella_. Pero la presencia de Helen llenaba un espacio que él jamás había sabido que estaba vacío, y ahora, él veía este enorme, gigantesco hueco en donde _algo _se suponía que debía estar.

Y finalmente, él supo que Helen era la única que podía llenar el vacío.

(( NA. WOW hasta que por fin, no?? XD Un capítulo lleno de acción, por decir lo menos, el que sigue promete aún más, con la creciente relación de Tom y Hermione y una rumorizada "Mascarada a la Luz de la Luna". Así que. . . qué piensan?? Dejen Reviews!!=D)) y SORRY!! pero no hay preview esta vez, es que el cap que viene es un corto de "transición" y no vale la pena un preview, pero el que vienes después..... WAIT & SEE!!!


	10. Zapatos Plateados y Sombrero de PavoReal

((Capítulo , sorry, sorry!!! No me maten!! Sé que he tardado siglos en subir este cáp. y bueno, en mi defensa… estuve de viaje con mi family una semana entera sin internet, ni mi compu :s casi me corto las venas!!jajajja no mentira, tampoco era para tanto =P Bueno en verdad, este cáp. es súper corto y no tan "interesante" como el que viene =P y prometo terminar la más rápido posible el que viene. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron **Review, **agregaron a **fav**. y **alerts**!! Disfruten!!=D))

_¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? Horrible, verdad? Te hace tan __**vulnerable**__. Te abre tu pecho y tu corazón, y significa que alguien puede entrar dentro de ti y enredarte todo. Construyes todas estas defensas. Construyes toda esta __**armadura**__, por años, de modo que nada te pueda herir, entonces una __**estúpida persona**__, no diferente de cualquier otra estúpida persona, entra en tu estúpida vida. . ._

_Rose Walker  


* * *

_

Capítulo 9. Zapatillas Plateadas y Sombreros de . . . Pavo Real

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!!" Emma gritó al entrar al dormitorio de las chicas. Un pedazo arrugado de papel estaba agarrado precariamente en sus manos. Unas cuantas de las chicas alzaron la mirada o arquearon una ceja, esperando que ella hablara.

"¡Vamos a tener un baile de máscaras!! ¡Es en dos días, en la noche de Halloween!! Va a ser en el campo de Quidditch, bajo una luna llena. ¿No es maravilloso?"

El cuarto irrumpió en un rumor de parloteo, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que apenas podía escucharse pensar a sí misma. Estaba extremadamente sorprendida de que Halloween fuera ya en dos días. Parecía que ella había llegado ayer. ¿_He estado de veras en el pasado por dos meses?_

No era como si hubiera estado ignorando el hecho de que tenía que encontrar una forma de volver. En la Sección Prohibida, había encontrado uno de los libros menos conocidos de Nicolas Flamel, que incluía algunas de sus teorías de viajes en el tiempo. Ella había llegado finalmente al capítulo en el que Flamel escribió sobre viajando más allá de unos pocos días.

_Viajar hacia atrás semanas, meses, o incluso años en el pasado, en teoría desafía la esencia del tiempo. Esta es la razón por la que no se ha intentado por los magos de hoy en día y probablemente nunca será intentado._ _En el caso de que un mago viaje años hacia atrás en el tiempo, vemos que un extraño vacío se produce. Matemáticamente y en teoría, este fenómeno es posible; pero en realidad, tal vez es imposible. Se llama la teoría Rumineus, y es completamente irreversible. La idea detrás de esto es que el __**mismo**__ tiempo se congela, hasta que el portador. . ._

"¡Oye!" Hermione gritó cuando Emma agarró el libro de sus manos.

"¡Vamos, deja de estudiar! Así que, ¿con quién _vas_? ¿Qué vas a ponerte?"

"Oh, yo. . ." Hermione honestamente nunca había considerado ir al Baile. Ella ni siquiera había esperado estar allí. "No estoy segura."

"¡Ay, _Helen_!," dijo Emma, exasperada. Las otras chicas se fijaron con interés. "Eres siempre tan reservada, nunca haces nada divertido, ni siquiera _tratas_ de lucir bien. . . vas a ir a este baile, y nosotras vamos vestirte correctamente."

Ante esta propuesta, todas las compañeras de cuarto de Helen se pusieron alrededor de ella y sólo escuchó cosas como "―si resaltamos tus ojos un poco—" o "―te verías genial en un vestido de corte bajo ―" y "―nunca había notado qué _bonita_ que podrías ser—"

"Hm", dijo Emma contemplativamente. "Si sólo hacemos algo con tu cabello. . . ¿enrularlo quizás?"

Hermione se alejó de Emma con este comentario, empezando a pensar que toda la idea era un desastre en creación. "Vamos, realmente, Emma, no me siento como para ir-"

"¡Tonterías!" una chica llamada Katie dijo. "¡Te encantará! ¡No hay manera de que no vayas a ir! "

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero se resignó a su parloteo insignificante. Había sido difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa últimamente. Siempre había algo que le fastidiaba la mente, esperando para hacerse camino hasta la superficie cuando ella menos los esperara.

_¿Qué he hecho?_ Ella pensó de repente. Ella lo había besado _a él_. Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Pensar en lo último le era repulsivo, porque no podía ver a Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort como la misma persona. _¿Qué le pasó a él? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué le pasará a él?_Se preguntó desesperadamente._ ¿Cómo pudo alguien tan inteligente, tan encantador, tan extraordinario, volverse ese monstruo en el claro del bosque?_

"¡Helen!"

"¿Sí?" ella preguntó con nervios, levantando la cabeza.

"Te veías algo preocupada por un momento. . . zapatos color lavanda no serán un problema, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh, um. . . no. Sí! Er, quiero decir. . . estaba pensando en plateados, en realidad."

"Te verás preciosa, Helen, tú sólo espera."  


* * *

"Me veo _ridícula,_" Minerva le dijo a Dumbledore mientras se miraba a sí misma en el espejo.

Él trató de mantener la diversión fuera de voz mientras decía, "Yo, por mi parte, creo que te vez bastante impresionante. . . en un especie de forma ridícula."

Llevaba un sombrero de pluma de pavo real y una bufanda de cachemira demasiado grande en un tono aguamarina cegador. Ella giró en torno para enfrentarlo, sus ojos color avellana parpadeando. "Recuérdame nuevamente por qué estoy condenada a llevar esta terrible excusa de un traje para mi audiencia con el _mismo Ministro de la Magia_?"

"Te digo, Minerva, que tiene un poco de un fetiche por los sombreros de pavo real. Será extremadamente beneficioso para conseguir la posición que quieres en Beauxbatons cuando él te vea con ese . . . ese . . . " se detuvo, aparentemente inseguro de cómo _llamar_ esa cosa en su cabeza. Ahora que lo volvía a pensar, _sombrero _era difícilmente la palabra . . .

"¿Y esta bufanda espantosamente radiante?¿Qué dices de eso?"

En ese momento, Dumbledore estaba temblando con regocijo. "Añade un buen énfasis al esquema de color," dijo, sosteniendo sus dedos pulgar e índice juntos.

"¡Argh!," ella exclamó, quitándose la bufanda y tirándola con frustración. "Eres terrible, Albus Dumbledore!", pero de todos modos estaba sonriendo. Dumbledore respondió comprobando su reloj de pulsera.

"Vas a llegar tarde", dijo Dumbledore fingiendo seriedad. "Nunca es bueno llegar tarde a una entrevista de trabajo".

"¡Ya me voy!", dijo, yendo a mirarse en el espejo una última vez, y sonriendo. Entonces, corrió a donde estaba el traslador, y puso su mano sobre el, comprobando su reloj.

"¡Buena suerte!" Dumbledore dijo con un guiño. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras desaparecía.

Distraídamente, Dumbledore se preguntó qué pasaría cuando el Ministro de Magia viera a una de las más brillantes jóvenes brujas de la era con un ridículo sombrero . . . _de pavo real_.

Lástima que el Ministro no tiene _realmente_ un fetiche por ellos.  


* * *

"Hey, Marvolo," una voz mañosa susurró desde la izquierda de Tom.

"No me llames así," respondió Tom en una igualmente voz baja. Estaban en Historia de la Magia, y Tom estaba tratando de no dormirse. No había dormido en un largo tiempo.

"¿Por qué no?" Joseph Nott dijo con una sonrisa fácil. "Marvolo tiene un agradable tono. ¿No crees, Marvolo? "

Tom se dirigió a la cara de José, duro negro ojos aburridos a los demás la luz de chico azules. "Te _dije_, no me llames así."

Si había una cosa que Tom odiaba más que a los Muggles, era su propio nombre. Era el nombre de un cobarde, un fracas. Era el nombre de su padre. Su padre, quien lo había abandonado después de que su madre había muerto. Su padre, a quien Tom había matado por pura rabia sólo el verano pasado. Nunca había odiado a su padre, el odio era un sentimiento demasiado bueno para malgastarlo en su padre. Tom se entumecía cuando tenía que ver con su padre. Se negaba a gastar energía odiando a Tom Riddle Sr.

"Está bien, está bien," dijo Nott apresuradamente. "Tú das miedo a veces. ¿Lo sabes? Pones esta fría y en blanco mirada en tu cara, que es mucho peor que una mirada fulminante o que frunzas el ceño . . ."

"Yo sólo . . ." Tom se quedó en el aire. "He inventado un nuevo nombre para mí."

Tom había estado pensando en tener otro nombre desde hacía tiempo. No el despreciable nombre de su padre, pero su propio nombre. El nombre que había _adquirido_ para sí mismo.

"¿Qué es, entonces?" preguntó Nott.

". . . Voldemort," Tom dijo después de un momento. Sólo Voldemort, por ahora, él suponía.

"¿Voldemort? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡Qué absurdo!" Nott dijo con una risa casual.

En ese momento, a Tom le hervía la sangre. _Tú espera, Nott_, él pensó ferozmente. _Uno de estos días, tú tendrás miedo de ese nombre como a nada más._

_El mundo entero tendrá miedo de decir ese nombre. _

((NA. Bueno, el próximo capítulo será el Baile de Máscaras. . . qué creen que podrás pasar ahi?? Y acaso algo está pasando entre Dumbly y Minerva?? Manténganse al tanto y plis dejen Review XD))


	11. Mascarada a la Luz de la Luna I

((NA: Hooolaa!!cómo están?? Bueno, como lo prometí, no demoré mucho en poner este cap. Desgraciademente, tendrán que esperar un poco más para el siguiente, tengo que repasar para unos exámenes de la Universidad y voy a estar un tanto ocupada :S Mil Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, agregaron a favs o alerts (de los 2 últimos caps)**(vittoria's malfoy, AfRi PoTter, Rochelle Kuchiki, NinaJaneMalfoy, Mond, Ariannne, Marie des Anges, Arundhel Snape, HeladoDeFresa,angels46, andrea potter-black) **de veras no saben lo mucho que significa, yo juraba que nadie leería este fic=P Espero que les guste y Disfruten!!XD))

_El tiempo es muy lento para aquellos que esperan, demasiado rápido para los que temen, demasiado largo para aquellos que están afligidos, demasiado corto para aquellos que se regocijan; pero para aquellos que __**aman**__, el __**tiempo**__ es __**eternidad**__. _

– Henry Van Dyke  


* * *

Capítulo 10: Mascarada a la Luz de la Luna

"Sólo _pregúntale,_" Hermione dijo, exasperada. "Merlín sabe que él es demasiado terco para preguntarte a ti." Ella miró en la dirección de Christoph.

Emma miró a Hermione como si ella acabara de sugerir tirarse de clavado desde un acantilado de mil pies de altura.

"Helen, no puedes simplemente preguntarle a un chico. Así no es cómo funciona, los chicos le preguntan a las chicas," explicó Emma lentamente.

_No en mi década_, Hermione estaba tentada a decir. En vez, dijo, "No en Alemania. En Alemania, es al revés."

"¿Acaso esto te parece Alemania?" Emma dijo.

"Tan sólo estás diciendo excusas y lo sabes."

"_No_ lo estoy haciendo."

"¡Entonces ve hacia allá y pregúntale!!"

Hermione se dio cuenta de repente de qué tan alto había estado hablando. La sala común entera, de hecho, estaba fascinada con la conversación de las dos chicas. Hermione se ruborizó de color escarlata. ¿Qué pasó con pasar desapercibida? Después de que la gente volteara la mirada, Emma cruzó sus brazos obstinadamente.

"No lo haré," dijo Emma con mal humor. Hermione se recordó forzosamente de ella misma y Ron en cuarto año.

"Bien. En ese caso, vas a ir sola."

Emma frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué Christoph tiene que ser tan estúpidamente terco?"

"No es más terco que tú," Hermione dijo cansadamente.

"No eres de ayuda," replicó Emma, y se fue, pisoteando, a los dormitorios.

Suspirando, Hermione volvió a leer su libro. Si ella hubiera tomado tiempo para mirarse en el espejo, hubiera visto una pálida y cansada cara mirándola de vuelta. Había círculos de color azul oscuro bajo sus ojos, y sus labios estaban demacrados. Su cara parecía que estuviera hundida, distendida de alguna manera.

En resumen, parecía enfermiza, y tenía el presentimiento de que era porque estaba preocupada. Todavía no había encontrado una manera de volver, y estaba empezando a sospechar que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Se estaba entrometiendo con el tiempo como ningún mago jamás lo había hecho; las consecuencias en el futuro podrían ser devastadoras. Podía dormir muy poco, si era que dormía, y no había forma de escapar de la ansiedad que sentía. También había algo aparte de la preocupación. Algo que ella no quería afrontar.

Harry una vez le había contado un poco de Tom, cuando el Slytherin era joven. Al parecer, había vivido en un orfanato Muggle hasta la edad de once años, su padre lo había abandonado. Entonces, había llegado a Hogwarts y había sido seleccionado para Slytherin. Basándose en esos hechos, Tom nunca en su vida había tenido a alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Tal vez no había sido un evento lo que lo había trastornado, por así decir, sino más bien el hecho de que nunca había confiado, y mucho menos amado, a nadie.

Hermione pensó en esto por un momento, con cuidado, y desde un punto de vista lógico.

Y de repente, se preguntó si existía una manera de salvarlo. Para salvarlo de convertirse en el cruel, despiadado tirano que él estaba destinado a convertirse. Él era tan frío y tan terriblemente distante, que Hermione se preguntó si aún había algo de él para salvar. ¿Tenía él un corazón, un alma? O, ¿Estaba ya demasiado lejos para ayudarlo?

Pero Hermione ya sabía la respuesta. Lo había encontrado en el beso.

La verdad era que, en algún lugar muy adentro de Tom, había una cosa que parecía un corazón. Se había ya marchitado a casi nada, y estaba sólido, congelado; pero estaba ahí.

Una voz en su cabeza le dijo a Hermione, que no estaría por mucho más tiempo allí, si no se hacía algo.

Aunque ella no se dio cuenta en ese momento, había cierta parte esencial de Hermione que quería desesperadamente llegar a su corazón, no porque el mundo Mágico dependía de eso, sino porque por algún retorcido plan del destino, también se estaba enamorando de él.  


* * *

Suspirando, Tom hojeó a través de las páginas de su diario, dándose cuenta de que estaba casi lleno. Tantos recuerdos habían sido vertidos en ese diario, tanto dolor. No era como si Tom hubiera escrito todos sus problemas o sentimientos en el diario. Había registrado con precisión lo que había ocurrido cada día, pero sólo porque, con ello, él había estado creando un conjuro que garantizaba que, si moría, él viviría a través de sus recuerdos. Literalmente.

Volvió a la página del primer día que había escrito en el, su primer año en Hogwarts. Las palabras le trajeron recuerdos que cortaban sus venas, como cuchillos de hielo. Tom había llegado a Hogwarts, harapiento y miserable y terco y ambicioso. En su corazón había llevado un secreto, una esperanza desesperada de que quizás las cosas en Hogwarts, serían mejor que en el orfanato. Él había llegado sólo para encontrar que las cosas no eran mejores. Había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, y era un huérfano de sangre mestiza entre ricos sangre pura. Fue rechazado una vez más, tirado de lado por algo sobre lo él que no tenía control. Por ser _quién era_.

Las páginas del diario se voltearon de nuevo, y Tom se encontró a sí mismo en el segundo año, cuando se había trazado el linaje de su madre para descubrir que era un descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. Había comenzado a buscar a través de viejos manuscritos, y había encontrado una multitud de profecías sobre el "heredero de Slytherin". Había leído acerca de cómo él abriría la legendaria Cámara de los Secretos. Había leído acerca de cómo él pondría en libertad a un terror que había estado mil años inactivo para el mundo. Había leído acerca de cómo, a través de él, Salazar Slytherin viviría de nuevo.

Era descendiente directo de Slytherin. . . ¿A quién más podrían estar aludiendo estas profecías, sino a Tom Riddle?

Tom se había dado cuenta entonces, a una simple edad de doce años, que toda su vida había sido prevista para él. Quién él era, quién él _sería_, se había decidido mucho antes de su nacimiento. Él iba a ser Lord Voldemort. Era su destino.

Y toda su vida antes de eso, Tom había creído que _las_ _elecciones_ eran lo que esculpían el futuro de un hombre. Había encontrado, al final, que estaba atado a este único destino, este único inevitable destino que él nunca sería capaz de cambiar.

Un frío odio hacia el mundo creció en él entonces, odio de un mundo que esperaba que él fuera malvado y terrible y odioso. Un mundo que ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad para redimirse.

Entonces, ¿qué otra cosa había por hacer, sino abrazar este sino, este destino, este mal latente dentro de él?

Por un momento, Tom estuvo tentado a tirar el diario a las llamas. Quería tanto quemar lejos su pasado, pero se paró y miró hacia abajo a la cubierta de cuero.

Con cuidado, lo escondió en un nicho en el estante, pensando que tal vez sería de utilidad más adelante.

* * *

La noche de la mascarada llegó fría y clara. A las ocho en punto, la luna se levantó abruptamente sobre las cumbres del Bosque Prohibido, iluminando los torreones del castillo en un esplendor blanco perlado.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, las chicas estaban corriendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás de los cuartos de baño, su pelo a medio hacer y con los vestidos en sus brazos. Los chicos estaban ya sea arriba en sus dormitorios en la ducha o vistiéndose, o en la sala común, holgazaneando alrededor bastante nerviosamente.

Emma golpeteaba ansiosamente su pie sobre el suelo de piedra, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tenían todavía para prepararse. Después de lo que pareció horas, Hermione salió de su habitación, la cara radiante como el sol poniente.

"Me veo absolutamente _ridícula_," ella siseó a Emma, sin saberlo, reflejando de las palabras de Minerva. La otra chica sólo sonrió.

"¿Y cómo, exactamente, te vez ridícula?"

"Este vestido!" Hermione dijo de golpe. "Es tan . . . tan. . ." hizo gestos con sus brazos, en pérdida de palabras.

"¿Tan, no tú? ¿Tan, no anticuado? ¿Tan revelador? Lo sé, "dijo Emma, mientras Hermione asintió con vehemencia. "Es brillante".

El vestido no era tan provocador, decidió Hermione. Pero para la chica quien siempre estaba en jersey y pantalones anchos, el vestido era un poco apretado. Emma y el resto de las chicas había insistido en rizar su cabello y hacer su maquillaje, además. Hermione finalmente se decidió por un par de tacones sin tiras, y descendió por las escaleras con Emma.

_¿Por qué estás yendo siquiera? _Hermione se reprimió a sí misma, pero en el fondo ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, que fueron recibidos por gritos ahogados y comentarios efusivos acerca de qué tan maravillosas se veían. Las chicas se felicitaron por un trabajo bien hecho cuando vieron a Hermione.

Emma había elegido un amplio vestido rojo que brillaban y destellaba a la luz del fuego, y su cabello oscuro estaba amarado en un elegante moño. Ella realmente se veía asombrosa. Sin embargo, las chicas estaban más impresionadas por la apariencia de Hermione.

"¿Eres _tú_, Helen? ¡Dios mío, te ves preciosa! "

"Yo ni siquiera te reconozco . . ."

"Tu cabello está _perfecto―_"

"Me siento tan ridícula," dijo Hermione después de unos momentos, ruborizándose. "Ni siquiera tengo una cita."

"¿Quién dijo que no tienes una cita?" Una voz sonó a su lado. Ella miró a Christoph Negro en su hombro, sonriendo juguetonamente. Su cara palideció rápidamente.

"Técnicamente, _sí _tengo una cita. Él sólo no está aquí justo ahora. Él está en Ravenclaw, "ella inventó rápidamente. "Pero. . . no creo que Emma tenga."

"¿Tenga qué?" Christoph preguntó, obviamente distraído.

"Tenga una cita", repitió Hermione pacientemente. Christoph se fijó en Emma, y se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro por unos momentos hasta que Christoph se enrojeció en un maravilloso tono de color magenta.

"Supongo que te podría acompañar", él dijo rápidamente.

"Supongo que podrías", dijo Emma, un poco arrogantemente.

Christoph se veía apuesto; llevaba una túnica de color carmesí profundo, y una capa negra con forro plateado. Hermione notó que su máscara cubría su rostro y cabello completamente. La máscara de Emma era de color rojo y con plumas, y cuando se la puso, no había manera de decir quién estaba detrás. Hermione era negra de seda, y su cabello estaba cubierto por un fino velo satinado.

Mientras ella y sus amigos abandonaron la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch, encontraron muchas más misteriosas figuras en máscaras. Era una noche en la que todas las rivalidades entre casas, se veían obligadas a ser olvidadas.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el campo Quidditch. Era irreconocible, de verdad. Las gradas y aros parecían haber desaparecido, lo que dejaba sólo una gran extensión de tierra cubierta de hierba. Luz emanaba de lo que parecía luciérnagas agitándose alrededor, pero en una inspección más cercana resultaron ser hadas. Algunos eran de color azul bígaro, o rosa romero. Otros eran de verde lirio, y revoloteaban por ahí, diminutos puntos de luz en la oscuridad, por todas partes. Cintas de plateadas y doradas estaban suspendidas en el aire, echando pequeña estrellas fugaces en las parejas cuando caminaban por ahí.

Y luego estaba la luz de la luna, intensificada diez veces por un encantamiento alrededor de todo el campo de Quidditch. Figuras sobrenaturales en fantásticos vestidos o túnicas bailaban bajo su fulgor de color blanco plateado. La luz de la luna se vertía sobre los enmascarados como una cascada de mercurio, empapando toda la escena en un fantástico brillo plateado. Para Hermione era hermoso en una forma impresionante, irreal.

Su atención la atrajo un grupo de enmascarados que pasaron caminando al lado de ellos. El líder estaba vestido de verde y negro, y tenía un aire dominante sobre él. Hermione inmediatamente supo que era Tom y su grupo de Slytherins. Caminó justo al lado sin siquiera mirarla, y ella sintió su estómago revolverse.

"Voy a ir a buscar a mi cita", dijo Hermione a Christoph y Emma, ansiosa por darles algo de privacidad. Ellos asintieron antes de irse a bailar.

Hermione hizo su camino al tazón del ponche, sirviéndose una bebida y mirando alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los muchachos la estaban observando de forma especulativa, tal vez armándose de valor para sacarla a bailar.  


* * *

Tom la vio a través del campo de Quidditch, y sabía que era Helen a la que estaba viendo. Ella no necesitaba quitarse su máscara para él viera eso, era la forma en que caminaba, se mantenía a sí misma y miraba a su alrededor. Y él pensó que era, con mucho, la más hermosa chica allí.

Su vestido era del color del crepúsculo. Era ese matiz púrpura rosado justo antes del azul medianoche del caer la tarde. El suave color rosa grisáceo de un cielo de verano en la madrugada, mezclado con el púrpura perlado de un sol poniente. El vestido se cortaba en los hombros, con mangas de velo traslúcido que caían con gracia como pliegues de niebla. El corte era delgado y simple, hecho de un material nebuloso que caía perfectamente. Su pelo estaba enrulado, y caía sobre su espalda como una cascada de tantos matices dorados. Se veía suave, atractiva, como un ángel en la puesta del sol.

Él quería pedirle bailar, pero pensó mejor acerca de eso. Él ya tenía una hermosa chica en el brazo (no pudo contar el número de chicas que habían implorado por una invitación), y esta cita no le abofeteaba en la cara cuando le daba la gana. Esta cita no le gritaba y él no hacía explotar cosas a su alrededor. Esta cita no hacía cosas raras con su estómago, o le hacía sentirse fuera de control. Ella era segura. Helen no lo era.  


* * *

Hermione, en la mitad de su segundo baile, levantó la mirada para ver a otro chico de pie allí. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Christoph, por su túnica roja y botas.

"¿Te importa si interrumpo?" le preguntó al chico anónimo que bailaba con ella. Su voz era más profunda que de costumbre, y más fría.

"No, en absoluto," dijo el otro muchacho de mala gana. Soltó a Hermione un poco a regañadientes, y ella frunció el ceño. No era en absoluto como Christoph, interrumpir los bailes de otros . _¿Y si gusta de mí?_ Ella pensó asustándose un poco. _¡Oh no!_

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" le preguntó a ella, ni rastro de la habitual sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no podía verlo muy bien bajo la máscara, sin embargo. Una vez más, su voz sonaba más madura. Tal vez, él estaba nervioso.

"No veo por qué no," dijo Hermione después de un momento, y se envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Él rodeó su cintura con sus manos.

Hermione notó cómo olía inmediatamente. No era como ella había esperado que Christoph Black oliera. Él olía a clavo y pino y nitidez, un aroma que no le recordaba para nada a Christoph.

"Lo . . . siento. Sobre antes," dijo tranquilamente. Hermione supuso que estaba hablando de la situación con Emma. _¿Por qué le gusto yo, y no ella?_ Hermione pensó desesperadamente.

"Mira . . . " ella comenzó, tan amablemente como le era posible, "Siempre seremos realmente grandes amigos, pero no me gustas de _ese_ modo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. "

Inmediatamente él se puso rígido en sus brazos, y un aterrador frío comenzó a radiar de él. Ella no pensaba que lo tomaría así de terriblemente. Christoph era una persona tranquila.

"Lo siento," dijo excusándose. "Es sólo que . . . me gusta otra persona."

"¿Quién?" Christoph dijo ásperamente, su voz más fría que nunca. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

"Yo . . . no puedo decirlo. Él es alguien, bueno, muy diferente a ti. . ."

Ahora ella sabía que algo andaba mal. Él había agarrado sus muñecas y sus manos estaban fríamente heladas.

"Así que todo este tiempo . . . tan sólo ha sido―"su voz era como un millar de agujas en sus venas.

"Christoph, yo―"

Y de repente toda la tensión se salió de él. Parecía débil en comparación con la tensión que había en él hace unos minutos.

"Tenemos que dar un paseo," dijo tranquilamente. Hermione frunció el ceño, no estaba segura de querer ir a ninguna parte con él. Había actuado de manera lastimada, pero era extraño, porque Christoph y Hermione nunca habían sido nada más que amigos, en primer lugar.

"Está bien," accedió a regañadientes. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal.

Se fueron lejos del capo de Quidditch y las hadas, con el tiempo se encontraron en un jardín de rosas, con sólo la luz de la luna. Christoph dejó de caminar, y miró por un momento los arbustos. Rozó sus dedos en contra de una rosa roja carmesí, tan ligeramente.

"Intrigante, ¿no?" él entonó dulcemente. "¡Qué triste que su belleza es una cosa efímera! Cada momento se está muriendo un poco más. Esta rosa carmesí se marchitará en el latido del corazón de la eternidad, y será olvidada aún más rápido. Sin embargo, su belleza parece nunca acabar en este momento. Qué trágico que esta rosa nació para perecer."

Algo estaba inmediatamente _mal_. Christoph no era romántico o seductor o frío. Christoph no era nada como el chico de pie delante de ella.

"Christoph―" ella dijo, pero él la estaba mirando de manera desconcertante. La única persona que alguna vez la había mirado así era . . .

Él se quitó su máscara, y Hermione ahogó un grito en sorpresa. No era Christoph Black, sino Tom Riddle quien la miraba de vuelta. . .

((NA. Dun dun dun! Jajajjaja honestamente. . . quién no sabía que era Tom Riddle desde el principio?? XD Dejen Reviews.))


	12. Mascarada a la Luz de la Luna II

((NA. Capitulo 12. Hola!! cómo estan?? bueno, como ya les habia dicho, aqui está el siguiente cap, tarde, pero llegó =P Sorry que no he podido responder a creo que ningún review, pero no crean que no les he leido!!!Claro que sí, ya los lei y me encantan todos =D WOW he quedado en shock, 11 reviews por 1 solo cap., es definitivamente lo mas que he recibido!! GRACIAS a todos **(Arundhel Snape, HeladoDeFresa, andrea potter-black, vittoria's malfoy, Rochelle Kuchiki, NinaJaneMalfoy, Mond, Kirtash R, kiarakrum, Ludmy, PelusitaBlack93) **Voy a responderles al final del cap XD Bueno y ahora las malas noticias, no habia querido decir nada porque pense que podria terminar el fic antes, pero bueno... la cosa es que me voy de viaje mañana, de vacaciones con mi hermano antes de tener que entrar a la U. Me voy por casi todo el mes de febrero y no creo que vaya tener el time disponible en frente de una compu para escribir los caps=( de veras me pone triste, porque se lo que se siente esperar ansiosamente por leer más de una historia... Pero aclaro **NO** voy a abandonar el fic!!! De hecho, voy a tratar de adelantar algo para que cuando regrese pueda subir los caps lo más rápido posible. De veras, sorry por esto... Y ahora voy a dejar de decir tonterias y los voy a dejar disfrutar de este cap XD))

* * *

_Nuestro miedo más profundo no es que somos incapaces,_

_Nuestro miedo más profundo es que somos más poderosos de lo que podemos medirlo._

_Es nuestra luz, no nuestra oscuridad, lo que más nos asusta._

– _Marianne Williamson  


* * *

Capítulo 11: Mascarada a la Luz de la Luna, Parte 2_

No era Christoph Black, sino Tom Riddle el que la miraba de vuelta.

"Cómo― qué―, pero tú tenías un disfraz verde!" Hermione tartamudeó.

"¿Disfraz verde?" Tom preguntó fríamente. "Ese era Malfoy."

De repente, todo encajó. Las cosas que ella le había dicho, cómo sus palabras deberían haber sonado. . .

"¡Tú tenías el mismo disfraz que él!" lo acusó en voz alta. "Pensé que eras Christoph Black!"

"Eso," dijo Tom irónicamente, "es evidente."

El estómago de Hermione se retorció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con él. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro por un momento, y finalmente, Tom dijo, "Así que . . . ¿quién _es _este otro chico que te gusta?"

"Oh, ¿él?" Hermione dijo aireadamente. "Estoy segura que él se dará cuenta algún día"

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará," Tom accedió razonablemente. Él pareció serio de repente.

"¿Por qué querías que camináramos?" Hermione preguntó intencionalmente.

"Estabas equivocada," él dijo, algo abruptamente, y por un momento ella pensó que estaba todavía hablando sobre Christoph. Se quedó callado, parecía que estaba considerando qué decir. ". . . tú dijiste que la cosa a la más le tenía miedo era el amor. Bueno, estabas equivocada."

Él parecía distante, altanero y frío mientras decía esto.

"Tengo miedo de mí mismo, más que todo," él dijo después de un largo tiempo. Ella apenas podía creer a sus oídos. ¿Tom Riddle, admitiendo una debilidad? Era absurdo, imposible, inaudito.

"¿De . . . ti mismo?" ella preguntó débilmente.

"Sí. Tengo miedo de . . . lo que soy capaz , supongo. Tengo miedo de qué puedo hacerle a la gente con mi poder."

Hermione lo miró y recordó haber tenido una extremadamente similar conversación con un cierto chico de ojos de color esmeralda.

"Pero, Tom . . . piensa de todas la cosas _buenas _que podrías hacer con tu poder."

"No," él afirmó con una voz mortal, "uses esa palabra alrededor de mí. No hay bien o mal."

Hermione para nada estaba desconcertada. "Entonces, piensa en lo que podrías hacer para ayudar a la gente, para hacer mejorar las cosas. Si yo tuviera tus poderes―"

"¡Tú!" Tom se veía enojado ahora. "¡Tú no sabes cómo es tener toda tu vida planeada para ti! Tu nombre no está encriptado en profecías que están destinadas a ser cumplidas. Profecías acerca del fin del mundo, y maldad antigua, el regreso de Slytherin. Tú _tienes _una elección en quién quieres ser, así que no me _hables_ a mí acerca de lo que _tú harías_, maldita sea."

Este arrebato fue seguido por un silencio como de shock. La cara de Tom, por una vez, estaba llena de emoción, como si estuviera retándola a contradecir lo que había dicho.

"Me haces enojar **tanto** a veces," Hermione dijo en una baja, firme voz. Ella le agarró entonces sus antebrazos, y lo vio a los ojos.

"Escúchame. A mí no me importa cuántas profecías han sido escritas acerca de ti, o cuántas personas esperan que seas como Slytherin. Tú _siempre _tienes una opción. Eso es lo que de lo que se trata la vida, elecciones, y nadie puede decirte quién se supone que tienes que ser. ¡Así que deja de darme esta total _basura_ acerca del destino y el fin del mundo! ¡Despierta, y ya ten agallas!"

Se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta de que había estado gritando. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no se habría sorprendido si él se hubiera ido, si hubiera gritado de vuelta o incluso si le hubiera pegado. Pero lo que él sí hizo la agarró totalmente con la guardia baja. Le arrebató su máscara y la besó apasionadamente.

Si ella había sentido sus labios helados antes, era distinto esta vez. Al él acercarla más, ella encontró que su piel estaba ardiendo, con una pasión que jamás había conocido. Primero el beso era tímido, suave, invitador, pero cuando sus leguas se encontraron, Hermione sintió una clase de hambre, como si ella hubiera estado pasando hambre toda su vida y finalmente había encontrado comida.

Justo entonces Hermione supo que ella no quería estar en ningún otra parte. No de vuelta en el futuro con Harry y Ron, no en ninguna parte sino justo ahí, con los brazos de Tom alrededor de ella.

Es peculiar que en el momento _exacto _en el que se dio cuenta de que ella preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar en el mundo _también _sucedió que fue el momento exacto en el que ella se estuvo inevitablemente forzada a moverse.

Se separaron cuando escucharon un fuerte grito ahogado desde su izquierda. Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Emma y otra chica paradas ahí, mirando a Tom y Hermione con una expresión de shock.

"¿Helen? ¿Tú . . . él . . .?" Emma trató de sacar las palabras, pero no salieron. En vez, Emma se volteó y huyó con la otra chica.

"¡No!" Hermione dijo, sin saberlo. Si los otros estudiantes se enteraban acerca de esto, todo se arruinaría. La gente sospecharía de Hermione más que nunca.

Ella le dio vuelta a Tom. "Tengo que. . . " pero ya él estaba alejándose a zancadas, y ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba envuelto en la oscuridad hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, era la una y media de la mañana. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban aún en la mascarada, que finalizaba a las dos. Emma, sin embargo, estaba sentada en un sillón junto al fuego, mirando de mal humor a las llamas.

"¿Dónde está Christoph?" Hermione preguntó experimentalmente.

"Tuvimos otra pelea", Emma dijo enojadamente. "Pero no antes de que él me hubiera besado".

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Acerca de que si las cosas que volaban eran pixies o hadas", dijo Emma, ruborizándose después de darse cuenta de qué estúpido sonaba esto.

"Honestamente, Emma. . . ustedes dos son imposibles. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejar de discutir y admitir ya que se gustan?"

Emma hizo una mueca. "No estoy segura de que sea mi vida amorosa de la que deberíamos estar hablando, Helen."

"Mira, Tom y yo sólo nos estábamos besando, no tenemos nada serio . . ." Hermione divagó, notando que esto era descaradamente falso.

"¡Oh, así que tú sólo andas por ahí besando a chicos al azar, supongo?"

"Eso no es cierto tampoco," respondió Hermione, un color rojo llegó hasta su pómulos.

"No es de extrañar que Christoph estaba tan interesado en ti", dijo Emma venenosamente.

"¡Desde cuándo Christoph tiene que ver con esto! ¡No todo es sobre _él_, Emma! No todo es acerca de ti, tampoco!" Hermione gritó, harta.

"Mira, Helen," dijo Emma fríamente. "No voy a difundir esto alrededor o cualquier cosa, sabes que no haría eso . . . pero Mary puede que sí. Ella estaba lejos y corriendo antes de que la alcanzara."

"¡No! Eso no  ", pero paró al oír pasos y voces fuera de la sala común. Sin duda era el resto de los estudiantes que venían de vuelta.

"Voy a la cama," dijo Hermione disgustadamente.

¿Qué pasaría si . . . _cuándo _. . . los otros estudiantes se enteraran? ¿Tom negaría toda la escena, o se jactaría de ello?

Todo lo que Hermione sabía era que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Cuando ella llegó a su dormitorio, se inclinó en contra de su cama en silencio, agotada.

Sucedió tan rápidamente que podría no haber sucedido en absoluto. En un momento, Hermione se inclinaba en contra del poste de la cama, y el próximo un desenfoque y una vista y un sonido la aprisionó. Fue un destello de color y frío, luz y oscuridad. De repente ella estaba de vuelta en el claro del bosque, y Lord Voldemort tenía su varita levantada hacia ella. Entonces, como el parpadeo de una luz apagándose, se fue.

No era un recuerdo. Era como un flash dentro a otra dimensión. Por un momento se había sentido inestable, como si no estuviera segura de a cuál escena pertenecía y, a continuación, había vuelto. _¿Qué pasó?_

Hermione miró hacia abajo al grira-tiempo alrededor de su cuello, y se sintió terriblemente sola en el silencio del tiempo. ¿Era posible que ella acabara de vislumbrar el futuro? ¿Estaba ella simplemente perdiendo su mente?

Se acostó y trató de dormir, pero la imagen de Voldemort y el claro del bosque estaba superpuesta detrás de sus ojos. Todavía podía sentir lo sedoso de la niebla en su piel, y podía ver el flash de luz verde viajando hacia ella, demasiado vívido, demasiado intenso para ser un recuerdo.

Hermione trató de relajarse, pero el sueño en toda su crueldad la evadió por el resto de la noche.

((AN. ohoh que habrá sido esa vision?? y que pasará cuando la gente se entere??=S bueno, tendrán que esperar para saber XD))

**Arundhel Snape- **jajajjajajja me encantó la amenaza!!! XD pero me imagino que el cap no te decepcionó, sólo que para que pasen las confesiones aun hay que esperar un par de caps=P gracias por lo de los examenes, creo que me fue bn, pero tengo que ir a buscar los resultados.

**HeladoDeFresa- **jjajajjajajjajajjajajjajajjaja me mori de la risa, te quedaste en shock total con ese cap jajajjajajjajaja pero aqui esta continuacion y espero que te haya gustado =D

**andrea potter-black- **wee te encanto, me encanta que les encante =P jajajjaja se que no te esperarias algo asi, al principio yo tambien quede en shock XD

**vittoria's malfoy- **jajajja sorry que te engañe Vicky XD jajjaja aunque no fuiste la unica (^-^) y bueno tus especulaciones no estaban tan fuera de la relidad, solo que para las otras todavia falta =O jajjjajaja gracias por lo de examenes, y que te haya ido bien con tu tarea =D Ciaou...

**Rochelle Kuchiki- **jajjajajjajjajjaja no no se habia dado cuenta, a veces es tan ingenua XD

**NinaJaneMalfoy- **sip, es confuso, yo tambien quede como WTF al principio y despues casi al final me di cuenta de que era lo que pasaba XD

**Mond- **sip, a mi tambien me encanta lo del baile, es distinto al clasico gran Comedor todo arreglado=P jajajaja yo tambien pense eso al leer esa parte, recerdo que estaba mentalmente insultando a Hermione por no darse cuenta de que era Tom jajaja XD

**Kirtash R- **jjaajjaja claroo que si, la segunda parte es mucho mas interesante=D

**kiarakrum-** que bueno que te gusta y espero que te siga gustando=P

**Ludmy- **al principio a mi tampoco me gustaba para nada la idea de esta pareja, pero entonces lei este fic y fue como una revelacion de lo que habia estado perdiendo=P que bueno que te gusta, y sorry que vayas a estar aun mas ansiosa:( gracias por animos, eso siempre alegra!!!=D

**PelusitaBlack93- ****gracias por lo de los examenes!!jajjajajaja no te preocupes, no fuiste la unica engañada por el juego confuso de palabras de ese cap=D que bueno que te encanto el cap, y espero que este te haya saciado la intriga =D  
**

**XOXO **= Hugs & kisses for Everyone!!!!  
Sigan leyendo cuando vuelva =P y pliz no me maten :S  
Ciao =P  
Atte.

Via (^.^)


	13. De Enigmas y Acertijos

((NA: **Cáp. 12. **Hola!! Cómo están?? Sé que la mayoría tiene ganas de matarme por todo el tiempo que he demorado en volver . . . Sorry!! Este fin de semana volví de mis vacas y bueno he estado un poco ocupada con una cosa de una beca y tengo que inscribirme en la U :S . . . anyways, aquí está el siguiente cap, espero que les guste y en seguido empiezo el siguiente!!=P **Gracias** a todos los que me dejaron Review en el anterior (sorry que no pude conestarles) y los que me han agregado a sus favs (^-^) ))

_No está en las estrellas sostener nuestro destino, sino en nosotros mismos._

– _William Shakespeare_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12. De Enigmas y Acertijos**

Una rígida frialdad envolvió a Tom mientras caminaba, alejándose de Helen. Se había sentido tan cálido cuando la estaba besando, tan confortante, pero esa sensación había desaparecido como un copo de nieve en el primer día de la primavera.

Cuando la casa Slytherin escuchó rumores de lo que había sucedido, Tom los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que serían despiadados. No con él, sino con ella. También sabía que iban a creer lo que sea que él les dijera.

_Simplemente niega todo_, Tom pensó salvajemente. _Niégalo y pretende que nunca pasó. Y nunca hables de nuevo con Helen_. No podía correr el riesgo de ser visto con ella por segunda vez.

En algún lugar en su interior, sin embargo, él sabía que ella era la única cosa que lo hacía seguir adelante. Ella era la única que le impedía caer en el amenazante agujero negro dentro de sí mismo.

Tom se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca confiaría en nadie, mucho menos enamorarse de una chica que apenas conocía. Cuando estaba alrededor de Helen sentía cosas que no habían surgido en años; tristeza, alegría, afecto, y dolor. Era como si él había estado ciego toda su vida y entonces, cuando ella se había cruzado en su camino había abierto los ojos. A decir verdad, Tom no podía evitar confiar en Helen. Tampoco podía evitar amarla.

* * *

Dumbledore había encontrado Minerva en su oficina la mañana siguiente, fijándose en lo que parecían ofertas de empleo en el diario El Profeta. Entró en silencio, y ella sólo miró cuando la puerta hizo click al cerrarse detrás de él.

Se miraron fijo uno al otro por unos momentos, con miradas que decían que cada uno sabía que significaban. Minerva dobló sus manos sobre la mesa, y sonrió sólo la más pequeña sonrisa.

"El Ministro . . . a él no le gustó mi sombrero de pavo real."

"Bueno, no creo. . . ."

"Lo dijo él mismo, Albus," ella dijo arrastrando las palabras con una aburrida, divertida voz.

Dumbledore vio como ella se paró de la silla, se puso a ir y venir detrás de su escritorio, sin decir nada.

"Ahora, ¿por qué un hombre como tú", comenzó suavemente, "querría mantener a una mujer como yo, de conseguir un empleo en otra parte?"

Dumbledore se quedó en pausa, en silencio por unos momentos. "Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso, Minerva".

"También creo que lo sabemos, Albus, pero eso no significa que estás exento de decirlo en voz alta como un hombre de verdad."

"Si debe ser así . . . entonces que así sea. Me gustas, Minerva, y quiero que te quedes."

Y de repente ella se acercó a él; él levanto su mano y le tocó la cara.

"Tú sabes que es imposible que me quede," ella dijo en su voz mandona.

"Quédate aquí, Minerva McGonagall. Estoy pidiéndote que te quedes aquí ".

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

La clase terminó, y Hermione prácticamente saltó de su asiento y salió precipitadamente por la puerta. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca tan pronto como fuera posible para investigar el viajar a través del tiempo, y ella sólo tenía una hora de almuerzo. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior la había hecho preocuparse extremadamente.

Había sido como una llamada de atención a su mente, y ella se ha dado cuenta de que estaba sustancialmente entrometiéndose con el tiempo. Si ella no hacía algo pronto, ella sospechaba que el tiempo haría algo por ella.

Dejó su bolsa en una mesa de una esquina e inmediatamente comenzó a hojear las estanterías. Hasta ahora, Hermione sólo había encontrado retazos y pedazos de teorías sobre el tiempo, la mayoría de ellas no demostradas y ni probadas. Una teoría, sin embargo, había aparecido más de una vez en su lectura. Se llamaba Teoría Rumineus, y había sido desarrollado por Nicolas Flamel. Aludía a la noción de congelar el tiempo. Hermione regresó a su mesa con un montón de libros que se veían levemente relevantes al tema.

Frunciendo el ceño, vio un pequeño, enrollado pedazo de pergamino directamente en el centro de su mesa, nítidamente sujetado con una cinta plateada. Ella lo abrió.

_Encuéntrame en la parte superior de la Torre de Astronomía esta noche a las ocho en punto._

Estaba escrito con una cuidadosa, cursiva letra, y sin firmar. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a golpetear. Ella sabía quién lo había escrito, pero no podía creer que él todavía quería hablar con ella, y mucho menos encontrase con ella en secreto.

"¿Señorita Nestowe?"

Hermione rápidamente metió la carta en su bolsillo del abrigo, y miró hacia arriba. Albus Dumbledore estaba frente a ella, su cabello castaño rojizo destellando en la polvorienta luz.

"Profesor, señor," dijo Hermione con torpeza. "¿Usted . . . desea algo? "

"Sólo una palabra con usted," dijo Dumbledore, una sonrisa en sus ojos. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

Tragando saliva, Hermione asintió. _Viaje a través del Tiempo y Sus Distintas Teorías_ se estaba inclinando fuera de una esquina de la mesa. _Cómo Aprovechar lo Imposible_: _El Tiempo_ estaba tendido muy sobresaliente delante de él. Ella rápidamente empujó _Corazón de Bruja: Nicolas Flamel y su Teoría Rumineus_ debajo de la mesa.

Dumbledore se sentó con gracia, sin siquiera mirar los títulos de los libros.

"Esa es un hermosa cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello," dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Hermione comenzó a sentir pánico. Él _sabía_. Dumbledore no hacía comentarios como ese sin ningún motivo.

"Gracias, señor," dijo Hermione lo más ligero posible.

"Me atrevo a decir, usted no se la ha quitado desde que llegó aquí."

"Perdone, señor, pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia," respondió Hermione, sus propios ojos se engrandecieron después de decirlo. Ella nunca hubiera soñado con hablarle a Dumbledore de esa manera.

Él simplemente rió entre dientes. "Supongo que no. ¿Por qué no simplemente llego al punto, entonces? Se le está acabando el tiempo, y creo que ambos sabemos lo que quiero decir, Srta. Nestowe ."

Su tono de repente se volvió urgente y grave. Ella lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta. ¿Acabando el tiempo?

"Usted no es una tonta, Srta. Nestowe, y usted no es descuidado. De un paso atrás, sin embargo, y mire lo que está haciendo. La gente a tu alrededor están indudablemente afectadas por sus acciones, lo que sea que sean. No olvide que es el Tiempo, el mayor de todos los elementos, que usted está tan débilmente tratando de engañar. El tiempo pasa para todos. No sea tan ingenua como para pensar que va a esperar por usted. "

"Yo-" había tantas cosas en su mente, tantas frases que ella estaba tratando de formular. "Yo no estoy tratando de engañar a nada!"

"¿Es así?" Dumbledore preguntó puntualmente. La miró durante mucho tiempo, como si tratando de descifrar un enigma muy confuso.

Por último, dijo, "Es la obra completa de Nicolas Flamel que querrá, Srta. Nestowe. Ahora si me disculpa. Tengo otros asuntos que atender. "

Sin palabras, le entregó pedazo de papel.

"Buena suerte", dijo con un guiño. "Señorita. . . Nestowe ".

Dumbledore se alejó a zancadas y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina en un remolino de túnicas. Hermione se desenrolló el pedazo de papel.

_Permiso para sacar__ Tiempo Theoretics, de Nicolas Flamel, que es un libro restringido de la Biblioteca de los Profesores.  
- Albus Dumbledore_

La Biblioteca de los Profesores sólo albergaba los libros que no eran aprobados por el Ministerio para que los estudiantes.

_¿__A qué está juagando él?_ Hermione pensó salvajemente. Dumbledore tenía un terrible hábito de hablar en clave que eran casi imposible de descifrar.

_"__La gente a tu alrededor están indudablemente afectadas por sus acciones, lo que sea que sean.__"_

¿No se había dado cuenta ella de que su relación con Tom podría cambiar todo el futuro? ¿Qué si ella regresaba y no había ningún Harry Potter y ningún Ron Weasley? ¿Qué pasa si no hay Hermione Granger?

_Tengo que parar_, se dio cuenta. _Tengo que dejar de verlo, dejar de hablar con él, dejar de gritarle . . . dejar de besarlo. Tengo que parar, antes de que haga todo aún peor._

Su corazón se quebró. Ella sabía que estaba siendo ridícula. Todo lo que ella y Tom habían hecho era discutir y gritar e insultarse mutuamente. No eran otra cosa que enemigos. Ella sabía que eso no era cierto, tampoco. Él había salvado su vida y, en cierto modo, ella había salvado la suya.

Esto es a lo que había llegado. Hermione tenía que elegir, y ella lo sabía. Tom o todo lo demás. En caso de que ella eligiera a Tom, estaba condenando al mundo a terror y catástrofe. Al menos, eso es lo que ocurriría si el futuro seguía siendo lo que era cuando había viajado al pasado. En caso de que se eligiera todo lo demás, condenaba de su relación con Tom a un casi seguro fracaso. Ella sacrificaría a Tom por el resto del mundo.

Hermione era una chica lógica. De hecho, ella era la chica más lógica que jamás serías probable de encontrar. Y la lógica le dijo que no _había_ otra elección. El resto del mundo era más importante que Tom y Hermione. Ella tenía una obligación. _Tengo que olvidarme de él. Es lo que Harry haría. Harry salvaría al mundo._

Y, sin embargo, había algo en el centro de ella que era más importante que la lógica, más importante que el deber, y más contundente que cualquier cosa que ella había conocido. Era precisamente lo que había hecho salir en Tom. Era su corazón. Y ella deseaba, en ese momento, poder desterrarlo lejos con algún simple hechizo. Pero no había magia que pudiera quitarle su corazón.

_El tiempo pasa para todos. No sea tan ingenua como para pensar que va a esperar por usted._

¿Qué fue lo que Dumbledore quiso decir con eso? Un creciente temor se había implantado a sí mismo dentro de ella. Se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que debería estar en la próxima clase. _Mañana, voy a sacar ese libro_, pensó con certeza. _Mañana._

((NA: **en el próximo cap…** Hermione va a su reunión en secreto en la torre de Astronomía, pero es todo lo que parece?? Hay un gran cambio en esta historia … se imaginan que será??? Díganme que piensan en un review!!))

PS: si ven algún error en escritura, no duden en decirme, no es fácil verlos yo misma =D


	14. El Precio de la Inmortalidad

((NA. Capítulo 13. Hola!! cómo les prometí, no demoré mucho time =P Muchas Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, agregaron a favs o alerts **(andrea potter-black, vittoria's malfoy, Rochelle Kuchiki, NinaJaneMalfoy, Gerulita Evans, Yumiko Takemiya) **Sin más que hablar... DISFRUTEN!!** =D**))

_El Amor vence al tiempo. Para los amantes, un momento puede ser la eternidad; la eternidad puede ser el tic de un reloj. _

_-Mary Parrish_

Capítulo 13. El Precio de la Inmortalidad

Hermione subió las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía a la luz de la varita. Era noviembre, y el sol se había puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo por debajo del horizonte.

Finalmente llegó a la cima y miró alrededor buscando a Tom. Lo vio en ninguna parte.

El gran ventanal en el lado norte de la Torre de Astronomía le trajo recuerdos del primer día cuando había llegado. _Yo vine aquí a matarlo, _ella pensó, _y me iré de aquí amándolo._

Hermione presionó sus manos contra el vidrio y se asomó hacia fuera. No había luna en absoluto y la luz de las estrellas iluminaba la noche con un peligroso brillo negro. Niebla, perlada y densa, cubría el Bosque Prohibido como un manto de sombra. Diminutas figuras en túnicas se movieron en la esquina de su ojo y ella frunció el ceño. Parecían estudiantes.

De repente, una mano le cubrió la boca y otra se deslizó alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Adivina quién?" Dijo una voz en su oído. Intentó dar la vuelta, pero su encontró con su mano sosteniéndola con firmeza en su lugar.

La hizo girar alrededor para que lo encara. Los ojos que se encontraron con los suyos eran plateados, no negros. Ahogó un grito en asombro, pero la mano de él estaba todavía sobre su boca. Rhion Malfoy.

"¿No quién esperabas?" él dijo con una terrible sonrisa como mueca. "No estaba seguro si nuestra carta falsa funcionaría o no, pero tú caíste justo en nuestra trampa. Los Gryffindors son demasiado crédulos."

_¿Nuestra? _Ella pensó salvajemente. ¿Qué estaba pensando Malfoy? Sabía que la odiaba, pero no había razón para que él la odiara _tanto._

"Quédate en frente de mí, Nestowe," él dijo, deslizando la mano dentro de su bolsillo. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él sacó su varita. "Si tratas de escapar, te voy a aturdir más rápido de lo que puedo decir _Sangresucia._"

"_Silencio,_" murmuró, empuñando su varita a la cara de Hermione. Cuando quitó su mano, ella se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar ni gritar.

"Tú primero," dijo en una baja, venenosa voz y la condujo a la dirección que quería ella caminara. "Si alguien pregunta, estamos afuera para un paseo a medianoche."

Se rió con dureza, y Hermione lo miró de vuelta con odio. A dónde la estaba llevando y por qué? Ella nunca le había dicho una palabra en su vida. Con la varita mágica de Malfoy enfocada en la parte de atrás de su cuello, escaparse estaba completamente fuera de cuestión.

Eventualmente llegaron a los niveles inferiores de la escuela y por último salieron afuera hacia la fría, ventosa noche. La curiosidad de Hermione creció en cuanto a dónde iban. Caminaron pasando el lago y alrededor del Sauce Boxeador. Finalmente, llegaron a un ordinario grupo de arbustos.

"Calligineus anima", susurró Malfoy. Los arbustos se separaron para revelar un pequeño arco. Rhion y Hermione se agacharon a través de él, y Hermione encontró que todavía estaban afuera; pero, obviamente, no podían ser visto por personas fuera del arco. Varias figuras vestidas de negro (los estudiantes que había visto), se agruparon en un semicírculo. Todos miraron cuando Malfoy y Hermione entraron

_Esto no puede ser bueno,_ Hermione pensó.

Malfoy la volteó bruscamente y rastrilló una mano salvajemente a través de su cabello. Agarró un puñado y tiró de él hasta que lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos, y entonces dijo, "¿Tienes miedo, Sangresucia? Deberías tenerlo. No hay nadie aquí para salvarte ahora . . . es una pena que no te maté con esa Bludger, pero tengo la sensación de que de esta manera será mucho más divertido."

La tiró al suelo brutalmente por el pelo, y ella aterrizó con un estruendo, tumbada a sus pies. Malfoy se agachó y la tomó de su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

"Es una lástima que algo tan hermoso sea tan inmundo," dijo suavemente. Algunas de las figuras con túnicas alrededor de él se rieron. "Quisiera poder divertirme un poco contigo antes de la Ceremonia, pero si te destrozo no creo que el Encantamiento funcionaría. Lástima."

Hermione comenzó a estar seriamente asustada. Esta gente no estaba bromeando. Sintió lágrimas de vergüenza llegar a sus ojos.

"Eres mucho más bonita cuando lloras," Rhion le informó con una suave, venenosa voz. Con una mueca dijo, "Me pregunto qué tendré que hacer para hacerte gritar."

Le agarró sus manos y las puso en su espalda, haciendo que cayera con fuerza de vuelta al suelo. Se levantó, como dejando claro que había terminado de jugar con ella.

"Convoquen a nuestro líder," Malfoy dijo rápidamente. "Díganle que hemos encontrado un sacrificio hijo de Muggle para el paso final de su hechizo _Vitaus._"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y trató de sentarse, pero él la pateó con una mueca. Un hechizo _Vitaus _era un encantamiento usado para Hechizos de Inmortalidad. Eran tan complicados que ni siquiera Hermione podía imaginar la cantidad de tiempo y brillantez que tomaría crear uno. Eran considerados la forma más profunda de Artes Oscuras y requerían el sacrificio de una vida. ¿Qué tipo de reunión _era_ esta?

"Así es," Malfoy se dirigió a ella, "un sacrificio. ¿Quién mejor que una chica sin familia, sin amigos y sin historial? Será un tiempo antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estás, y cuando se den cuenta, será demasiado tarde."

Él le sonrió.

"Nuestro líder ya viene," uno de los chicos anunció solemnemente.

A través del arco llegó la silueta de una figura, negra contra la noche iluminada por estrellas. Al acercarse, Hermione pudo ver quién era y dio un grito silencioso. Tom Riddle.

Al él caminar hacia delante en la tenue luz, había algo absolutamente surrealista acerca de él. Estaba en la posición de sus hombros, la forma en que caminaba, la inclinación de su barbilla. Su rostro, iluminado por la luz menguante, era el epítome de belleza fría. Sus mejillas pálidas, la forma en que sus ojos parecían convertirse en luz líquida de estrellas, el oscuro despeinado cabello que le recordaba mucho de alguien a quien amaba. Todo acerca de él hablaba poder, control y elegancia.

Tom la miró. Era un vistazo superficial y se encontró con sus ojos por sólo una fracción de segundo. Pero cuando de veras los encontró, ella vio algo peor que ira o sorpresa u odio; él la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida.

"¿Me llamaste, Malfoy?" cuestionó indiferentemente.

Hermione trató de pararse, pero Rhion enterró sus dedos dolorosamente en su antebrazo antes de que pudiera moverse. Tom no se movió de su postura inquisitiva y aburrida.

"Lo hice," dijo Rhion cuidadosamente. "He traído la hija de Muggle que necesita para llevar a cabo el ritual _Vitaus_. Usted ha dicho que podría ser cualquier Sangresucia, pero pensé que ésta se lo estaba buscando. ¿No es verdad?" Malfoy se dirigió a ella, sus ojos plateados chispeantes con malevolencia. Obviamente, sabía que ella no podía contestar. Sólo lo miraba de vuelta con el mismo nivel. _¿Lo estaba buscando? ¿Qué hice?_

Sin aviso, Rhion golpeó a Hermione en toda la cara. Sólo alguien prestando mucha atención habría visto a Tom sacudirse involuntariamente cuando la mano de Rhion se puso en contacto con la mejilla de Hermione.

Era un gesto casual de parte de Rhion, como si ella fuera una niña que merecía un castigo. Tom de repente se encontró incapaz de respirar. ¿Por qué estaba su corazón golpeando tan duro?

Simplemente no era justo. Él estaba de pie en medio de un círculo de gente quienes él había trabajado para ganarse la confianza de toda su vida. Estas personas eran la única familia que había conocido jamás, a pesar de que estaban lejos de ser una familia. Sin embargo, representaban a su sueños y esperanzas, su poder, sus logros.

Y entonces estaba Helen. Estaba una chica que él hacía conocido por sólo unas cuantas semanas, quien no era para nada de ventaja política para él. Estaba Helen, quien representaba luz y cordura y, quizás, incluso amor.

Ahora, ellos querían usarla en un ritual fatal que involucraba su propia inmortalidad. ¿_Por qué ella_? Que asoló interiormente. _A _c_ualquiera en el mundo, mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tuvieron que traerla a ella. _

"Respóndeme, Sangresucia," dijo Malfoy casualmente, quitándole el hechizo silenciador con un perezoso golpe de su varita. Estaba obviamente disfrutando de la atención.

"¿No es verdad?" le dijo arrastrando las palabras en voz alta. "Tú mereces morir, por inventar sucias, pretenciosas _mentiras_. Mentiras acerca de Tom Riddle. ¿Tú crees que él se rebajaría a tu nivel? Tú eres inmundicia a sus ojos. ¡Tú es la rancia, vil escoria de la― "

"Me das asco," Hermione lo cortó. "Siguiendo a Riddle por ahí como un cachorro enfermo de amor, haciendo su trabajo sucio por él . . . eres patético," ella escupió, mirando como sus ojos ardían en enojo.

"¡Tú mereces morir!" él dijo en un tono mortífero. De repente le agarró su brazo y la obligó a enfrentar Tom. "¿No lo merece, Tom?"

Tom odiaba a Malfoy por ponerlo en esta posición. Hermione lo estaba mirando firmemente, pero él se negaba a devolver su mirada.

"Yo renuncié al mundo por ti," Hermione dijo. No era una imploración o una acusación, sino tan sólo una declaración. Y en ese momento, Tom no sabía que tan _cierto _era. Ella _había _renunciado al mundo por él, y él jamás lo sabría.

Helen, al parecer, era el precio de la Inmortalidad.

_Elige, _una voz dijo en su cabeza. _Ellos o ella. Ellos o ella. Ellos o . . ._

"Suéltala, Malfoy," Tom dijo tranquilamente, su expresión nunca cambió. Entonces él alargó una mano― Malfoy la miró como si fuera una serpiente venenosa esperando para atacar ― y Hermione la agarró. Una conexión voló a través de ambos, un saber, un calor. Malfoy soltó el brazo de Hermione, mirando con la boca abierta a los dos enfrente de él.

Después de eso, Tom condujo lejos a Hermione. Lejos de Rhion, lejos de ese círculo, a través del arco y hacia los terrenos iluminados por la luz de las estrellas.

((NA. y que les parece, Tom decide ignorarla y después la salva?? O.o que bicho le picó?? =P Díganme que piensan en un REview!! XD))


	15. Pedazos de Agonía

((NA.** Capítulo 14.** HOLA!!!! WOw de veras esto es tiempo récord en actualizar, verdad?? =P jajajjajaj Bueno, como prometí no demoré mucho XD Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review del cap anterior **(andrea potter-black, vittoria's malfoy, Rochelle Kuchiki, NinaJaneMalfoy, Mond, kiarakrum, memoriesofkagome)** de veras me pone muy feliz saber lo que piensan (principalmente que les gusta tanto el fic ;P ) Este cap está super intereseante y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yop =D y Bueno . . . tengo algo MUY IMPORTANTE que avisarles, por más increíble que parezca hemos llegado a los últimos 5 caps del fic (éste incluído)!!! Sí lo sé, dan ganas de llorar de que ya se vaya a acabar, pero bueno . . . . . espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final y que les guste tanto les ha gustado hasta ahora!! XD ))

* * *

_In your eyes, I see a darkness that torments you  
(En tus ojos, veo una oscuridad que te atormenta)_

_And in your head where it dwells  
(Y en tu cabeza donde mora)_

_I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it  
(Te daría mi mano si alcanzaras y la agarraras)_

_Let's walk away from this hell.  
(Vamos a caminar lejos de este infierno)_

– '_Into the Dark' de Juliana Theory_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 14. Pedazos de Agonía

Entonces Tom condujo lejos a Hermione, lejos del círculo, a través del arco y hacia los terrenos iluminados por la luz de las estrellas.

"Tom," ella susurró, volteándose hacia él. Ella tenía la cara inusualmente vulnerable, sus ojos abiertos de para en par, implorando. "¿Por qué tu―"

"Tienes que entender," él empezó de repente, "que yo no siento miedo como una persona normal. Jamás he sentido miedo, no por mí, no por alguien más. No es un . . . sentimiento . . . que yo conozca."

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella como un millar de pedacitos de ónix. "Pero . . . cuando te vi ahí y supe que tendrías que morir, estaba _muerto_ de miedo."

Él se separó de ella, su mente girando demasiado rápido para su propia comodidad. _¿Por qué lo hiciste? _Una desagradable voz en su cabeza le susurró. _¿Por qué la salvaste? Es una inútil chica Sangresucia y tu inmortalidad es más importante que ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no pudiste matarla?_

Lo más espantoso era que él no _sabía._ No había ni una razón lógica por la cual había salvado su vida. De hecho, tenía la sospecha de que estaría mejor sin ella. Ella confundía su cerebro y nublaba su perfecta e implacable lógica como nadie jamás había hecho. De repente estaba enfadado. Estaba enojado con sí mismo por tomar la decisión que había hecho, y estaba enfadado a Helen por ser la causa de la misma.

Se puso a caminar de un lado al otro en frente de ella.

Por un momento, se había convencido a sí mismo que tendría que matarla. Había fallado cuando se había dado cuenta de que sin importa lo mucho que intentó, no podía imaginar un mundo sin ella en el. _¿Por qué no?_ se preguntó con enojo. _Ella no es especial, ella no es nada, es una Sangresucia, es terca, no es digna de que la conozca, es hermosa parada ahí a la luz de las estrellas . . ._

Hizo un sonido exasperado, frustrado con ella y consigo mismo. Tom se agarró la cabeza, tratando de enderezar sus pensamientos. Nunca había perdido el control de este modo.

Helen le miraba con cierta consternación, y Tom observó que parecía tan perdida como él.

"¿Qué _pasa_ contigo?" dijo al fin, volteándose a verla bruscamente. Ella se echó para atrás. Él estaba más enojado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡No sé!" Tom gritó en su cara. "¡Ese es el problema . . . no sé _nada_ cuando estoy cerca de ti! ¡Todo lo que me han enseñado, cada hilo de lógica, todo lo que yo pensaba que _sabía_ se vaporiza como niebla por la mañana cuando estoy cerca de ti y todo lo que queda es tu _cara_! ¡Todo lo que puedo ver es tu _cara_! ¡Y te odio por eso!"

Tomó un respiro rasgado. Él había esperado que ella se encogiera de miedo cuando le gritó, pero ella se mantuvo perfectamente quieta. Esa era otra cosa acerca de Helen. Ella lo enfrentaba mucho después del punto en que cualquier otro se hubiera echado para atrás por miedo.

"¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?" él le preguntó en una voz engañosamente suave. Sus rostros sólo a pulgadas uno del otro. "Acabo de gritarte a la cara y no te moviste. Todos los demás en el mundo están aterrorizados de mí y, sin embargo, tú no lo estás. No creas que no te haría daño, Helen, porque lo _haré_."

Hermione miró fijo a la ojos de Tom. Su cara estaba tan cerca que podía ver el aleteo de cada pestaña, oscura y elegante, por encima de la negrura de sus ojos. Acabada de amenazarla. Acababa de decirle que la odiaba.

Sin embargo, no se dejó engañar por un momento. Hermione sabía lo que esto era. Era el último mecanismo de defensa de parte de él. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de apartarla para con el fin de aferrarse a su cordura. Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sólo sabía que ella era la causa de ello. Tom Riddle se estaba enamorando de ella y no le gustaba en absoluto.

"¿Cómo podría yo tenerte miedo," ella le preguntó tranquilamente, "si te tienes miedo a _ti mismo_?"

Él encontró su mirada y su cara estaba totalmente abierta. Sus ojos estaban brillando.

"Y si tú estás dispuesto a lastimarme, entonces ¿por qué no me mataste allá atrás con todos tus Jr. Mortífagos viendo? Habría tenido mucho más sentido."

"¿Qué acabas de llamarlos?" Tom preguntó insidiosamente.

Hermione respiró hondo. ¿Cómo podría ella haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podría haber dejado algo tan importante como eso salirse de su boca? Tom la hacía decir cosas sin pensar, y eso nunca era algo bueno.

"No sé," ella dijo fríamente, decidiendo actuar como si no fuera nada. "Pero el Tom Riddle que yo conozco no me habría salvado de la muerte. Por una vez, el despiadado Tom Riddle parecía que iba a llorar."

"Yo no _lloro_," Tom escupió amargamente, "Nunca he llorado en mi vida y no lloraría por alguien como tú. Las enfermeras en el orfanato dijeron que aun cuando era un bebé no lloré. Te lo dije, Helen. No podía matarte, porque toda mi vida he visto a las personas como piezas de ajedrez y cuando te miro a ti . . . veo tu cara. "

Ella podía ver que lo mataba admitir eso. Lo mataba admitir que ella lo hacía sentirse más vulnerable de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Hermione de repente se sintió asfixiada. Ya no podía soportar nada más de la incertidumbre que sentía cuando lo miraba. Él era todo lo que ella _**no **_quería en un chico. Era cruel y despiadado, sobre controlador y cabeza dura. Si esto era cierto, entonces ¿por qué no podía hacerse mover de ahí? ¿Por qué veía su rostro cada vez que cerraba los ojos en la noche?

Hermione giró en torno, una lágrima bajándole por el rostro y entonces otra. Una fría mano la agarró en su muñeca. Se volteó para enfrentarlo y él le agarró ambas muñecas en una mano, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca al suyo.

"No hemos terminado de hablar," él dijo en una gélida, brutal voz.

"¡Oh sí que terminamos!" ella respondió enojadamente. Trató de zafarse de él, pero él no la soltó.

"No hemos terminado de hablar hasta que yo _diga _que hemos terminado," Tom dijo con firmeza, mirándola fijamente. Le torció la muñeca y ella ahogó un grito de dolor. "¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que podías darme la espalda e irte?"

Él parecía tan como Voldemort en ese momento, que le dio miedo a Hermione.

"Eres _increíble, _¿lo sabes? ¡Has controlado a los que te rodean por tanto tiempo que has olvidado cómo se siente cuando la gente no hace lo que tú quieres! Bueno, puedes controlar a todos lo débiles que te siguen alrededor y puedes jugar juegos con Dumbledore y los demás, pero eso _**no**_ significa que puedes controlarme! ¡Eso _**no **_significa que puedes jugar juegos conmigo!" ella gritó y enunció la último parte muy claramente. "Ahora . . . _**suel**__** — **__**ta**__** — me.**_"

Sobresaltado, le soltó las muñecas.

Ella vio como la comprensión apareció en sus ojos. Él no podía dominarla; había, al fin, encontrado a su igual.

Lo vio darse cuenta de que tal vez él ni siquiera _quería _dominarla.

Antes que de que él pudiera decir otra palabra, Hermione se alejó caminando.

No lo vio poner su cabeza en sus manos mientras su rostro se destrozaba en mil pedazos de agonía.

((NA. Oh uh!! Y ahora?? Que creen que pasará?? Díganme en un Review!! =P))


	16. Verte Llorar

((NA. **Capítulo 15. **Hola!!! De vuelta en tiempo record =P jajajjajajjaja Bueno muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews **(andrea potter-black, vittoria's malfoy, Rochelle Kuchiki, kiarakrum, memoriesofkagome, iCardia, Cielo Mágico)** Este capítulo estoy segura de que les va a encantar, es tan WOW van a quedarse sin palabras =D así que, lean para que vean por qué!!! y les tengo unas noticias súper importantes para mí y que quiero compartirles. Hoy me enteré que gané la beca para estudiar en USA por la cual estaba concursando!!!!!=D y bueno, sin nada más que hablar =P Disfruten...Ciaou XD))

_Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
(No malgastes tu toque, no sentirás nada)_

_Or were you sent to save me?  
__(O fuiste enviado a salvarme?)_

_I've thought too much, you won't find anything  
(He pensado mucho, no encontrarás nada)_

_Worthy of redeeming.  
(Digno de redimir)_

_Break down, and cease all feeling  
(Desmorónate, y deja de sentir)_

_Burn now, what was once breathing,  
(Quema ahora, lo que una vez respiraba)_

_Reach out,  
(Alcanza)_

_And you may __**take my heart away.  
**__(y podrás __**quitarme el corazón.**__)_

– "_The Leaving Song Pt. II" de AFI_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15. Verte Llorar**

"Tom Riddle entiende todo," habían susurrado estudiantes desde Primer Año. "Pregúntale a Tom Riddle. Él sabrá qué hacer."

Siempre había sido así. Tom sabía casi todo. Era una esponja de conocimientos, y se decía a menudo que él sería capaz de enseñar una clase mejor que los propios profesores.

Él sabía cómo llevar a cabo los tres tipos de Maldiciones Imperdonables con elegante perfección.

Había memorizado los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.

Había encantado a todo el mundo que había conocido en pensar que era maravilloso.

Era seguro decir que Tom Riddle era una de las personas más conocedora del mundo.

Sin embargo, había una marca negra en su récord perfecto. Él estaba completamente desconcertado cuando se trataba de un tema en particular. No obstante, nadie sabía de este vacío en su conocimiento, así que estaba bien.

Tom Riddle no sabía nada acerca del amor.

Había intentado muchas veces intelectualizar el concepto llamado amor, pero una y otra vez había sido imposible. Nunca había _sido_ amado, y nunca había querido a nadie en su vida. El Amor era un concepto completamente extraño para él.

¿Qué era esta cosa llamada amor, que había sido el tema que incontables canciones y libros y poemas?

¿Qué era esta cosa llamada amor, que parecía influenciar batallas, cambiar opiniones, alterar la historia?

¿Qué era esta cosa llamada amor, que causa que la gente sea completamente contradictoria y cabeza dura y que tan a menudo era la caída de grandes gobernadores y hombres poderosos?

¿Cómo podría una cosa tan trivial como el _amor, _tan insignificante como una mirada o un toque o un abrazo, gobernar a miles?

Siendo honesto, Tom se había considerado afortunado. Mientras todos alrededor de él eran gobernados por esta ridícula entidad, él solo podía pensar y actuar impoluto de su cruel y traicionero encanto. Tom se había dado cuenta de que el amor era una debilidad, y se había prometido a sí mismo jamás dejarse atraer por el amor, por sus falsas promesas, su fachada confortante, su encanto malicioso.

Y entonces había conocido a Helen.

_¿Es esto amor? _Pensó salvajemente._ ¿Es este sentimiento de total y absoluto desamparo? No puedo controlar a Helen y yo no puedo controlarme a mí mismo y ya no puedo controlar nada más. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo ya no quiero._

Él ya no quería estar en control de todo.

_Yo debería odiarla por esto, _pensaba con convicción_, ya que he frustrado mi vida entera a causa de esta chica y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo dejar de soñar con ella, no puedo dejar de ansiar el sonido de su voz. Soy patético._

Y lo más terrible de todo era que se podría menospreciar a sí mismo por sus sentimientos, pero no podía _dejar_ de sentir, en primer lugar.

Se fue quedando dormido, lleno de sueños sobre profundos, ojos marrones.

* * *

Lo despertó un golpeteo en su puerta.

"¡Riddle! ¡Riddle, despierta! "dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

Sacudiéndose la somnolencia, Tom se levantó con cuidado y abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" preguntó sardónicamente, elevando una ceja, molesto.

"¡Tom, no lo creerás! Toda la escuela está en un alboroto. Aparentemente se propagó rápido acerca de ti y Nestowe. Algo como esto nunca ha ocurrido en Hogwarts. ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor? ¿Una Sangresucia y un Sangrepura? ¡Todo el mundo está en estado de shock, pero sobre todo porque eres _tú_, el que odia a los Sangresucia y el Slytherin extra ordinario!"

Malfoy se veía sorprendido y un poco despeinado de pie justo afuera de su dormitorio Premio Anual.

Tom realmente no necesitaba esta información treinta segundos después de que se había despertado. "Rhion, este no es exactamente un -"

"Yo lo sabía", dijo Rhion triunfalmente, "lo que hiciste anoche fue todo un gran error, ¿verdad? No te importa esa mujerzuela Sangresucia. ¡Todo el mundo comete errores, Tom, y Slytherin está dispuesto a perdonarte si tú sólo niegas todo . . . !"

"Para de decir babosadas, completo idiota, y déjame decir algo. Lo que hice anoche fue un error enorme, pero sé que la Casa de Slytherin me seguirá ya sea me si me importa la chica o no. ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar mi autoridad? Puedo hacer lo que me de la maldita gana y todos ustedes me seguirán. Me seguirían a las puertas del Infierno si se los pido y ustedes lo harán sin dudar. ¿Acaso no es cierto?"

Rhion parecía un niño pequeño que había sido reprendido por su madre.

Tom tenía un tan fuerte control sobre sus seguidores que él podía hacer nada malo a sus ojos. Estaban perdidos sin él, impotentes sin su guía.

"Por supuesto que es cierto, Tom. No sé qué estaba pensando . . . pero es real, ¿no? Realmente te preocupas por esa chica. "

"No", dijo Tom heladamente, y cerró de golpe la puerta en la cara Rhion.

* * *

Hermione entró en la clase de Pociones con cierto temor. No quería mirar a Tom o hablar con él. Temía que iba a perder el control si tan sólo se fijaba de soslayo en su dirección.

A su entrada, los estudiantes se quedaron callados, pero escuchó susurros y vio ojos súper abiertos. Sí, todos habían descubierto acerca de la noche anterior. Tom había negado que se preocupaba en absoluto por ella. Aparentemente había encantado de vuelta a todos los Slytherins a su favor, y ahora era sólo una cuestión de defender su reputación con el resto de la escuela.

Tomó su habitual asiento junto a él, negándose a reconocer su presencia. Ojos estaban escudriñando sus acciones de cerca, y ella sacó determinadamente su ingredientes de pociones como si nada fuera diferente.

Por dos insoportables horas, la clase siguió, y ni una vez lo miró o le habló. No se dio cuenta de la incertidumbre que pasaba a través de los ojos de Tom, como saetas de rayos en miniatura. Por último, la clase terminó, y ella arrojó su bolsa sobre su hombro, acelerándose a salir por la puerta.

Sucedió cuando estaba caminando por un pasillo desierto. La correa de su bolsa se rompió. Los libros, la tinta, y plumas se derramaron en el piso.

Frustrada hasta el punto de las lágrimas, se inclinó para recoger todo junto. Se sorprendió cuando vio una mano recoger uno de sus libros. Al ella enderezarse vio que era Tom. Él le entregó el libro de texto sin palabras, mirándola fijamente todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó en una voz cruda. "¿Cómo podrías, posiblemente, hacer mi vida más miserable?"

Tom se rió en una dura manera.

"¿Yo he hecho _tu_ vida miserable? Tú eres la que debe pedir disculpas, Helen. Has arruinado todo por lo que he trabajado y mi reputación. Todo lo malo que me ha sucedido este año es _tu culpa_."

Su voz había aumentado constantemente, y él estaba temblando de ira y otras emociones de las que ella no podía estar segura. Hermione no podía encontrar su mirada. Tom Riddle era el idiota más egocéntrico que había conocido.

"Mírame cuando te estoy hablando", dijo cruelmente, y tomó su mentón en su mano, torciéndolo salvajemente y obligándola a que se enfrentara a él. Sus acciones le recordaron fuertemente a Rhion la noche anterior. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Tom se dio cuenta de que la había hecho llorar. No estaba sólo respirando entrecortadamente, ella estaba tratando de frenar enormes sollozos desgarradores, y no estaba funcionando. Nunca la había visto llorar tan fuerte.

_¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿No querías hacerla pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho a ti? _preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

Sintió una enfermiza sensación en la boca del estómago. Él no sabía por qué había querido hacerla llorar, pero sólo quería hacerla sentir tan terrible e incierta como él se sentía.

Ahora, ella estaba sollozando sin poder contenerse y eso lo estaba destrozando. Ahora su cara se había destrozado y le estaba matando verla en tanto dolor. Era aun peor saber que él era la causa de ello.

"Mira, Helen, yo . . . ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"¡Estoy llorando porque tú eres un idiota egocéntrico! ¡No es de extrañar que nadie jamás te haya amado! Todo lo que haces es infligir dolor en las personas a tu alrededor. ¡Les dijiste a todos que no te preocupabas por mí y que tú no tendrías nada que ver conmigo! ¡Me gritaste, me dijiste que me odiabas, y dejaste que tus terribles amigos me maltrataran, sin mover un dedo! Y luego por si fuera poco, ¿esperas que _yo _me disculpe contigo? ¡Eres repugnante!"

Tom la soltó en shock. Helen tenía razón.

Su cara estaba retorcida en dolor, y él se dio cuenta de que no quería verla llorar más.

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le mataba admitir eso. Él jamás había dicho esas palabras a nadie en su vida.

* * *

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. En sus ojos vio remordimiento verdadero. Él realmente sentía haberla hecho llorar.

Se había desmoronado completamente simplemente porque tenía demasiadas cargas sobre sus hombros. Hermione no sabía cómo podría volver al futuro y no sabía cómo podría hacer frente a la casa de Gryffindor más tarde y no sabía por qué estaba llorando delante de Tom.

Hermione había sido fuerte por la mayoría de los últimos meses. Estaba cansada de enfrentarse a él y ser fuerte.

Tom levantó su pulgar lentamente hasta su rostro y secó la lágrima. Era el gesto más tierno que le había visto hacer.

"Por favor, deja de llorar", le rogó suavemente. "Me está matando"

* * *

Hacía dos minutos, había querido destrozarla por lo horrible que le había hecho sentirse, y ajora observaba con alivio que el temblor de su cuerpo disminuía. Él se había convencido a sí mismo de forma lógica que la odiaba, pero la lógica lo había abandonado cuando había visto la cara de Helen.

¿Qué _era _acerca de ella que lo hacía actuar tan impulsivamente?

Se apartó de ella de repente, y Helen supo qué era lo que Tom estaba a punto de hacer. Se estaban acercando demasiado emocionalmente, de nuevo, y él estaba aterrado. Iba a gritarle o alejarse. Ella lo vio con esta expresión conocedora y de corazón roto en su cara, porque sabía que él iba a hacerlo. Lo había hecho cada vez que ella había tratado de acercarse a él.

Y entonces, decidió no hacerlo. Así de la nada, él cambió su mente. Helen nunca le había dado una razón para no confiar en ella, después de todo. Parecía demasiado cruel para Tom dejarla en un pasillo desierto, llorando por todas las cosas que le había hecho.

Respiró profundamente.

"Siento haber negado nuestra relación, pero lo hice porque estaba en negación acerca de ella yo mismo. Siento haber dejado que Rhion te golpeara sin hacer nada, pero supongo que se podría decir que estamos a mano, ya que yo te atrapé cuando él te golpeó con la Bludger. Siento haberte gritado, siento haber tratado de controlarte, siento haber dicho que te odiaba . . . _**lo siento**__._ Y te estoy suplicando . . . yo jamás le he suplicado a nadie por nada, Helen . . . te estoy suplicando que me perdones. Porque algo me está pasando y me está asustando hasta morir. Es como que estoy colgando al borde de un cañón, como que estoy a punto de caer en este abismo sin fin, y lo único que me mantiene aferrándome es el sonido de tu voz."

Los ojos de Tom parecían vacíos y sombríos y dijo esto.

"Porque lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es mirarte a los ojos."

Era enigmático, de alguna manera más intensa, pero aún conserva toda su aguda e impresionante belleza.

"Porque cuando la oscuridad se cierra en torno a mi mente, pienso en cómo se sienten tus labios y se va. Porque cada día me vuelvo más consumidos por iniquidad, oscuridad y mentiras . . . pero cuando pienso en ti, alguna minúscula parte de mí ve la verdad. Pero sobre todo porque ahora me di cuenta de que no puedo soportar verte llorar," terminó, su voz llena de confusión. "He hecho llorar a tanta gente que incluso no puedo contarlos a todos. Pero como siempre, tú eres diferente . . . verte llorar es horrible."

Hermione estaba derribada. No se había dado cuenta del impacto que había estado teniendo sobre él. Estaba empezando a luchar contra el mal que amenazaba con consumirlo tan completamente. Por ella, estaba luchando contra el hombre que había nacido para ser.

Él estaba luchando contra su destino por ella. Una repentina emoción que no conocía barrió a través de su cuerpo como un fuego salvaje.

Ya no quería mentirle más. Sólo habría verdad entre ellos dos.

"¿Tom?" ella susurró suavemente, levantando la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos habían parado de llorar, aunque su cara estaba todavía húmeda.

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor no me llames Helen . . . dime Hermione."

Si él estaba curioso de sus motivos para cambiar su nombre, no lo mostró. "Está bien, entonces. Hermione."

La palabra sonaba hermosa en sus labios. Era casi poético en su originalidad y elegancia.

Hasta el momento en que había dicho lo siento, Hermione había creído que Tom Riddle que nunca cambiaría. Lo había visto en sus ojos, sin embargo. Ella había visto ese debate crucial ocurrir en su cabeza. Él tenía la opción de caminar lejos de ella y distanciarse a sí mismo completamente, o ceder y pedir disculpas al fin. Hermione esperaba que la primera opción triunfara sobre pedir disculpas, como siempre lo hacía. Hermione había visto al cambio producirse en su rostro.

Alguna nueva emoción que nunca había estado en sus ojos había surgido, y no le tomó tiempo a Hermione para darse cuenta de qué era esta emoción.

_Confianza, _ella se dio cuenta de repente. _Yo vi confianza destellar como una joya abandonada en las profundidades de sus ojos apáticos._


	17. Peor Pesadilla

((NA. **Capítulo 16**. Hola!!! Sorry que he demorado tanto en subir este cap, pero es que esta semana he estado súper ocupada y enredada que casi no he tenido tiempo para esto. Sin embargo, hoy ya lo terminé =P Muchas Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review del cap anterior!!!!!! XD y bueno, sin más que hablar, espero que disfruten ^.^))

* * *

El Amor es una fuerza más formidable que ninguna otra. Es invisible - no puede se visto ni medido, sin embargo es lo suficientemente potente para transformarte en un momento . . .

—Barbara De Angelis

* * *

Capítulo 16. Peor Pesadilla

Al igual que una perla dorada hundiéndose lentamente bajo la sombría agua del mar, Dumbledore observó al sol caer debajo de la línea del horizonte. Un instrumento de color ámbar que giraba en su escritorio atrapó el destello de la luz menguante y lo reflejó en su par de gafas de repuesto. Por alguna razón, Dumbledore percibió un peso adicional presente en la puesta de sol; se sintió como si fuera la última puesta de sol que importaría.

Dumbledore temía que él había hecho un gran error tan descuidadamente en tirar a Helen y Tom juntos. Fue, quizás, el error más grande que jamás habrá hecho. Y, sin embargo, había una oportunidad, por insignificante que fuera, de redención para Tom Riddle. Él se dio cuenta de que Helen era la única que podría salvar a Tom del mal que amenazaba con consumirlo tan completamente.

Tom Riddle era uno de los personajes más peligrosos que Dumbledore había conocido, y la razón principal de ello era que Tom tenía inconmensurable carisma. Había gente con tan poco carisma que podían hacer la declaración más profunda en el mundo y ni una persona la oiría. Había aquellos con tanto carisma que podían hablar palabras sin sentido y causar que todas las personas en las inmediaciones colgaran de cada palabra suya.

Tom era uno de ellos.

Si carisma era juntado con inteligencia, sin embargo, era una de las combinaciones más venenosas conocidas por el hombre. No sólo Tom llamaba a la gente con sus palabras, sino que tenía pruebas para fundamentar su filosofía y sus reivindicaciones. Él sabía que podía encantar y cautivar a todos a su alrededor, y él lo utilizaría a su mejor ventaja.

Si belleza era añadida en la mezcla, lo que innegablemente poseía Tom, el carácter de un hombre se convertía el doble de atractivo. La gente son belleza era idolatrada en la sociedad, y con su estético y oscuro atractivo, Tom podría subir aún más fácilmente.

Y finalmente, estaba la ambición.

Cuando carisma, inteligencia, belleza y ambición eran fusionados dentro de un alma, no había manera de parar su inevitable ascenso al poder. Para decirlo simplemente, Tom Riddle exhibía la ambición de Napoleón, la inteligencia de Einstein, la belleza de Helena de Troya y el carisma del mismo Diablo. Si estos cuatro atributos eran combinados y un poco de de oscuridad incuestionable era añadido, un personaje con el potencial de Tom Riddle tomaría vida.

En otras palabras, no había forma de parar al chico.

* * *

El lago brillaba con ondulaciones color zafiro y ébano en la pálida luz de la luna de otoño.

Hermione caminó lentamente a lo largo de la orilla del lago, mirando el agua como si pudiera encontrar consuelo en las profundidades heladas. Pensar era como tratar de nadar a través de melaza, y el pensamiento coherente se filtraba a medida que se asomaba en el agua.

"¿No podías dormir?" vino de una voz familiar detrás de ella.

El reflejo el lago negro se volvió plateado y ella se volteó para ver a Rhion Malfoy parado en frente de ella. Inmediatamente, se tensó, su mano viajando hacia su varita.

"Te echaré un maleficio si te acercas más," Hermione le dijo en una voz desapasionada. Estaba cómo a tres segundos de levitarlo hacia el lago. Los Malfoy nunca cambian.

"Adelante", Rhion dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa un poco desconcertante. Él miró por detrás de ella, hacia el lago, y ella sintió ganas de ver por detrás de su hombro.

"Tengo que reconocértelo Nestowe," Rhion continuó en la misma voz extraña, "tú sin duda eres determinada. Nunca paras, ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" ella preguntó cautelosamente. Él se fijó determinadamente en el lago, pero ella no se volteó.

"¿No ves que he estado tratando de deshacerme de ti desde el primer día? Yo sabía desde el principio que tú eras problemas cuando se trata de Tom. Lo vi en la forma en que te mira . . . la forma en que todavía te ve. Es obvio que tú eres la única cosa que le importa a él ahora. ¿No ves? Has arruinado todo. ¡Nuestro príncipe de hielo sin emociones está destruido para siempre, y es todo culpa tuya! ¡Era nuestro líder y ahora sólo te ama! ¡Has devastado a Slytherin quitándonos a nuestro más grande líder, y te odio por ello, Helen Nestowe! ¡Todos te odiamos!"

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro en irritación, y delirando sin control sobre cómo había arruinado Slytherin. Por primera vez, Hermione consideró la posibilidad de que Malfoy era mentalmente inestable. Estaba púrpura con rabia y envidia, y sus ojos eran brillantes febrilmente en la luz de la luna.

"Sólo aléjate de mi, Malfoy," Hermione dijo suavemente, al darse cuenta de que retroceder significaría caer en el lago. "Yo no tuve nada que ver con la decisión de Tom anoche, y si no te calmas juro que voy a petrificarte."

"Hazlo," él siseó con una risa histérica y amarga, "Te reto. Te voy a matar, Helen. Te voy a estrangular hasta que tú—"

"Basta," Hermione dijo bruscamente, levantando su varita para apuntarle a él. Él se veía tan preocupado como si ella lo hubiera amenazado con un caramelo.

Él dio un paso más cerca, pero Hermione no se podía hacerse más hacia atrás.

"Tú puta Sangresucia," él susurró de manera asesina, "Voy a hacer que lo sientas por todo lo que has hecho a Slytherin . . ."

Parecía como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, y Hermione se balanceó precariamente al borde del lago.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Vino una voz sedosa desde detrás de Rhion.

Rhion giró en torno para ver a Tom Riddle indiferentemente de pie detrás de él, los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

"T . . . Tom . . ." Rhion tartamudeó con temor, como si hubiera visto un lobo rabioso mirándole fijo con hambre. "N-no . . . no hay ningún problema. Helen y yo sólo teníamos una pequeña charla . . .bueno, más como una conversación, en el sentido de que—"

"Cállate," gritó Tom despiadadamente. Levantó su varita mágica y un hechizo se lanzó fuera de la punta y estrechamente falló la cabeza de Rhion. "Eres afortunado de que estuviera tomando un paseo de medianoche, Malfoy."

Otro hechizo rozó la oreja de Rhion. Si Tom hubiera querido que los hechizos golpearan a Malfoy plenamente, lo hubieran hecho. Rhion estaba temblando de miedo. "Eres afortunado de que estaba tomando un paseo, porque si la hubieras tan siquiera tocado, yo te habría destrozado. Ahora sería muy prudente de tu parte, salir de aquí tan rápido como tus pies miserablemente mimados pueden llevarte . . . está claro?"

Rhion respondió alejándose con un gemido. Tom Riddle parecía tener un efecto alarmante incluso en hombres adultos.

Tom le había asegurado a Rhion que no le importaba Hermione, más temprano ese mismo día, pero cuando había visto a Hermione en peligro algo había estallado dentro de él. Él si se preocupaba por ella , y estaba dispuesto a admitirse eso a sí mismo.

Tom se dirigió a ella como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido. Hermione supuso que simplemente estaba acostumbrado a que las personas siguieran sus órdenes sin preguntar.

"¿Por qué no le echaste un maleficio?" Tom preguntó curiosamente.

Caminó hacia ella, y se preguntó cómo sus emociones podían cambiar tan rápidamente. Era aterrador. Hacía un momento, había sido asesino hacia Rhion. Ahora, todo lo que quedaba en su mirada era preocupación y suavidad.

"Creo que me sentí un poco mal por él," Hermione admitió en voz baja. "Creo que está un sándwich corto para un picnic. Él realmente no sabe qué hacer sin ti, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que no," Tom respondió encogiendo los hombros. "Pero, de nuevo, ni un imbécil en esta escuela puede sobrevivir sin recibir órdenes. La raza humana es patética. Lo odio, Hermione ", dijo peligrosamente, sus ojos ardiendo. A veces la intensidad de Tom le daba miedo.

"¿Odias qué?"

"Este mundo. Todo en él. La cruel injusticia de todo lo que ha llegado a pasar. La forma en que imbéciles como Dumbledore y Malfoy sienten la necesidad de separar el bien y el mal de manera tan definitiva. ¿Por qué no entienden que todo lo que quiero es justicia?" él dijo, su voz aumentando y sus ojos resplandeciendo. Ella sintió la necesidad de alejarse de él. Nunca lo había visto tan cínico y con rabia. Nunca lo había visto tan como Lord Voldemort. "Quiero un mundo donde las personas tendrán consecuencias por su horrible discriminación. Pagarán algún día, Hermione. Desde el momento en que nací, fui maldecido. Yo era inferior a todos ellos. Y entonces Dumbledore, con sus anticuadas y cerradas nociones del bien y el mal, ¡me juzga por intentar ser lo más que podía ser! Jamás ni siquiera se me fue dada una oportunidad para redimirme."

Estaba temblando, y su expresión era oscura y dolida. Su sensual y seductor rostro parecía contorsionado en algo irreconocible. Con dolor fuerte en el estómago, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era reconocible. Era el rostro de Lord Voldemort.

Y su corazón comenzó a quebrarse.

"Tom, por favor escúchame," ella susurró, tomándole sus manos en las de ella. "Por favor entiende que Yo te estoy dando una oportunidad para redimirte. Y yo jamás seguiría tus órdenes. Somos iguales . . . ¿no entiendes eso?"

La cara de Tom se suavizó. Él parecía ver al resto del mundo con una mirada asesina y ella sabía que él podía ser despiadadamente brutal con todos alrededor de él. Cuando la miraba a ella, no obstante, su rostro entero cambiaba. Era aterrador, saber que si él tenía la oportunidad, quemaría el mundo y todo en él en cenizas.

Todo excepto ella.

"Tienes razón . . . y eso es lo que me gusta de ti," él dijo a regañadientes.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente a lo largo del frente del lago. Estuvieron en silencio por un gran tiempo, pero Hermione se sentía como si no tuviera que hablar para disfrutar estar a su alrededor. Había una cualidad en su naturaleza de la que no podía tener suficiente. La forma en que caminaba y hablaba parecía directa e intensa, una característica que muchos otros carecían.

"Tom," ella empezó con aprensión, "Tengo una pregunta seria. Puede parecer tonto, pero . . . ¿qué soy yo para ti?"

"Eres mi peor pesadilla," respondió Tom como si nada. Su tono era directo y auténtico. "Eres la persona única que siempre he tenido miedo de encontrar. La que puede ver justo a través de todas las máscaras que pongo, que puede derribar todas las barreras que he construido, que puede hacerme frente mientras que todos los demás se acobardan miedo. Tú eres mi peor pesadilla," repitió suavemente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y sus ojos estaban llenos de aprensión y confusión. Él todavía no entendía completamente por lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno," Hermione dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento que resulte ser tan ofensiva para usted, Sr. Riddle. Supongo que sería mejor que me vaya ahora . . ."

Y con una sonrisa, se volteó para alejarse.

""No," él dijo bruscamente, "es cierto que eres mi peor pesadilla, pero tú eres el tipo de pesadilla, verás . . . el tipo de pesadilla que despierta una persona. He estado durmiendo toda mi vida, supongo . . . y ahora he despertado."

Ella podía decir que Tom Riddle era bueno haciendo discursos en la vida cotidiana, pero ahora se estaba tropezando con las palabras, y parecía estar más confundido que nunca.

"Y lo que estoy diciendo en este momento va en contra de todo lo que jamás he conocido," dijo Tom, su tono casi irreconocible, "pero realmente quiero besarte ahora."

Su rostro estaba pálido y como una estatua a la luz de la luna, y su cabello oscuro probaba un hermoso contraste.

"Entonces, bésame," susurró ella.

* * *

La besó bajo la suave luz de la luna, mientras el lago centelleaba con toda su oscuridad seductora, y todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse poco a poco de la existencia.  
Ella no era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y él no era el futuro Señor de la Oscuridad. Eran dos almas atrapadas en la trágica comedia de la vida, y sus labios en los de él era todo lo que importaba. Ella se separó suavemente, y él corrió su mano hacia abajo, a lo largo de su mejilla y cuello.

Y fue en ese momento en que Tom se dio cuenta.

Lo que es el amor, pensó con lentitud, lo que realmente es el amor . . . es Hermione. El amor es esto, ahora mismo.

Tal vez el amor lo había hecho renunciar a todo lo que había conocido. Tal vez el amor lo había salvado.

Era absurdo. Era omnipotente. Era fugaz. Era hermoso. Era artístico. Era perfecto. Era trágico. Era desgarrador, y ninguna de esas palabras llegaba si quiera cerca de identificarlo. Sobre todo, era indefinible e indescriptible. Por esta razón, nunca había entendido el amor.

Por fin, él se sentía como si fuera a estar bien.

"Mi peor pesadilla," le susurró suavemente, pero no podía sacudir la sensación de que Hermione era un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

El beso había sido más que un beso para Hermione. Había sido luz donde sólo podría haber oscuridad.

Él la miró y ella se dio cuenta de repente que Tom la amaba. Todavía parecía cínico y arrogante y con problemas, pero esas eran las características que años de tormento le habían otorgado. Tom siempre tendría una gran medida de oscuridad en su personalidad, pero en su propia manera caótica e intensa, la amaba.

Tom Riddle había cambiado y el patrón de tiempo había cambiado con él. En el futuro que Hermione creó, no habría un Lord Voldemort, y no habría Mortífagos, todo por este gran accidente que ella tuvo de enamorarse de él.

"No sé qué hacer contigo, Tom Riddle," Hermione dijo, su voz temblando de emoción mientras se agarraba de él. "Has arruinado todos mis planes. Tú eres mi peor enemigo y no hay nada que quiera más que estar aquí contigo y nunca moverme de nuevo."

Hermione suponía que el destino los había unido, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Eran las elecciones, al fin razonó, que habían cambiado el futuro y el pasado. No había sido amor a primera vista, sino que les había tomado meses para comprender sus complejos sentimientos. No era que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, era que uno no podría existir sin el otro. Elecciones, era todo a lo que llegaba ser.

"Temo que si nos movemos", Tom confió en ella, "que toda esta noche será sólo un sueño agridulce y que se disolverá como . . . ¿has estado alguna vez afuera en una mañana de primavera en marzo, cuando está lo suficientemente frío para que haya una delicada cubierta de niebla en los bosques? Temo que este momento se disolverá como la niebla cuando sale el sol. Así que no nos movamos, Hermione. Por un momento, vamos a pretender que esto es real."

Sus ojos de repente se pusieron vidriosos, y ella vio una lágrima hacía su camino por su piel de porcelana. "Estoy muerto de miedo de que esto no es real", repitió inaudiblemente, y se agarró de ella como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que contuviera sustancia de verdad.

Recordó cuando le dijo acerca de cómo ni siquiera como un bebé, él jamás había llorado. También recordó cuando le preguntó por qué lloraba esa noche de otoño que podría haber sido de un millón de años atrás.

"Puedes llorar," Hermione dijo suavemente, "porque siempre estaré ahí para secar tus lágrimas."

Y como él había hecho por ella, alzó su mano hasta su rostro y quitó la lágrima como si fuera sólo una gota de agua.

Pasión. Aprensión.

"Tom", le susurró con urgencia y de repente. Sus ojos parecían redondos, luminosos y preocupados en el implacable fulgor de la luna, "si pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar algo realmente horrible, ¿lo harías?"

Tom se veía contemplativo, entonces, su rostro inclinado hacia el cielo.

"Soy un firme creyente de que no se puede cambiar el tiempo, Hermione. Todo sobre el tiempo es tan complicado, tan intrincadamente tejido, que es, al final, imposible de manipular."

Mira lo mucho que te he cambiado, ella quería decir.

"Pero se ha hecho antes," Hermione persistió. "Las personas han regresado y alterado un pequeño pedazo de tiempo que querían cambiar, y cuando regresaron al futuro, las cosas eran diferentes."

"El tiempo es sólo un gran patrón, no obstante. Sigue y sigue y nunca se detiene. Las personas que van atrás en el tiempo están destinados a volver. Todo es parte del patrón", dijo Tom ligeramente, ajeno a la cantidad de impacto que sus palabras tenían sobre ella.

Estaba destinada a volver? Hermione se preguntó. ¿Qué tan diferente serán las cosas cuando regrese? Se dio cuenta de que Tom sería como un mejor Dumbledore, en su tiempo, en la alteración de la realidad que había creado.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una idea en la parte posterior de su cerebro, el más pequeño comienzo de una idea que ella no entendía plenamente.

Pero ese esencial, precioso tren de pensamiento se perdió cuando Tom se inclinó para besarla. Si hubiera seguido pensando por un minuto más, tal vez incluso un segundo más, habría previsto la falla en su plan. Pero justo entonces todo lo que importaba eran los labios de Tom en los suyos, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la forma en que estaba plenamente consciente de cada movimiento suyo.

En ese momento, todo lo que importaba era que él la amaba y ella lo amaba.

¿Acaso no es cierto que el amor conquista todo?


	18. Rosa Negra

((NA. **Capítulo 18. **Bueno, primero que todo, disculpen, sé que fue hace más de año la última vez que actualicé esta historia, y créanme que nunca pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo, de veras lo siento, este año pasaron TANTAS cosas y se me fue el tiempo. Bueno, gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia durante todo este tiempo y a los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y alertas, de veras eso es lo mejor del mundo! Tristemente, toda historia llega a su final y está no es diferente, disfruten de este cap que ya está pronto su final!))

_Todo el curso de la historia humana puede depender de un cambio de corazón en un individuo solitario – pues es en la mente y el alma solitaria que la batalla entre el bien y el mal se libra y es finalmente ganada o perdida._

– _M. Scott Peck_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17. Rosa Negra**

Hermione despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que había tenido una larga noche. Estaba inquieta, ansiosa, y sentía como si el sueño se escaparía de ella por la eternidad. No tenía idea de qué la afligía, y sólo estaba consciente del hecho de que tenía un Mal Presentimiento acerca de algo. Uno de esos "Malos Presentimientos" que no logras de veras saber que es, sin embargo te pica en la parte de atrás de tu mente como un mosquito duro de matar.

Hermione desenrolló el pedazo de pergamino que Dumbledore le había dado, y decidió que era una buena ocasión como ninguna para revisar el libro. _Tiempo Theoretics, de Nicolas Flamel, _volvió a leer. Si había algún libro en el mundo que sería capaz de decirle cómo adelantarse en el tiempo, éste lo era.

_¿De verdad quiero ir adelante en el tiempo?_ Se preguntó descaradamente. Se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era un rotundo _**no**_. Si Hermione no podía vivir su vida con Tom, ella no veía el punto de vivir su vida en absoluto. Ella pensó que aún necesitaba revisar el libro y tratar de entender acerca de qué Dumbledore había estada divagando.

Anduvo hasta la biblioteca, que estaba, como era previsible, vacía, salvo la señora Rostam, la bibliotecaria actual. Le dio la nota a la señora Rostam (quien la miró con desconfianza y se quedó mirando la firma), y esperó a que la bibliotecaria lo encontrara. Cuando Hermione volvió, se sorprendió por la apariencia del libro. Ella había esperado un gran tomo, de aspecto importante envuelto de cuero con envejecidas páginas amarillas y antiguos pergaminos. En su lugar, se trataba de un pequeño, conciso libro que parecía estar en buenas condiciones, a pesar de estar amarillento.

Hermione se sentó en una silla cómoda, torciendo su cabello detrás de ella, y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras ojeaba por las páginas. Finalmente llegó a la _Teoría Rumineus_, que al parecer había sido diseñada por Nicolas Flamel. El acontecimiento únicamente tenía lugar cuando el "portador" viajaba muy hacia atrás en el tiempo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al leer lo escrito en la página.

_Viajar años hacia atrás en el Tiempo, literalmente, desafía a su esencia. El tiempo no está destinado a ser manipulado tan completamente, mientras que volver un par de horas en el Tiempo es razonable y tal vez más manejable. Volver años es teóricamente y matemáticamente posible, pero lógicamente es tal vez imposible. El problema es que los magos de hoy en día lo han hecho posible. La teoría Rumineus es una ocurrencia muy extravagantes que nunca se verá obligada a ocurrir _**a menos que**_ el portador se remonte años hacia atrás en el tiempo._

_Cada momento es una puerta de entrada a viaje en el tiempo. Estando en este mismo momento y ningún otro, el tiempo como lo conocemos se detiene. Usted puede congelar el marco y detenerse. Entonces, puede hacer otra elección. Puede quedarse en el mismo patrón holográfico, o puede elegir uno diferente._

_En otras palabras, cuando el portador viaja años y años en el pasado, el futuro. . . simplemente se congela. Todo y todos en el futuro se congelan durante el tiempo que el portador está en el pasado. Por supuesto, la gente en el futuro no se da cuenta de que están congelados. Hasta que, y sólo hasta que, el portador vuelva hacia el futuro, se desbloquea el tiempo. El tiempo está, fundamentalmente, a la espera de que el portador regrese. Esto es simplemente porque no es posible tener dos coexisten realidades alternas tan lejos. Una debe congelarse hasta que se unen de nuevo._

Hermionelevantó la cabeza bruscamente. _¿Él está diciendo que el tiempo está congelado en el futuro hasta que yo vuelva? _Si este fuera el caso, recordó el momento exacto en que ella había usado el gira-tiempo. Lord Voldemort había estado levantando su varita mágica para acabar con ella. Continuó leyendo.

_Tiempo, sin embargo, es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Del mismo modo en que no estamos destinados a viajar demasiado hacia atrás, el tiempo no está destinado a ser congelado. De esto podemos discernir que no esperará mucho para que el viajero regrese. Después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo en el pasado, el portador es arrojado de nuevo en el futuro de repente e inesperadamente. Uno o dos meses es la máxima cantidad de tiempo que se puede pasar en el pasado antes de que la Teoría Rumineus se tome lugar. Cuando el portador regresa al futuro, el tiempo vuelve a su ritmo normal. Hasta ese momento, sin embargo, la realidad futura se congela. Aunque esto nunca ha ocurrido, se ha teorizado que puede haber un corto período de tiempo en el que las dos realidades alternas se fusionen. Por un momento, la gente del pasado puede ver hacia el futuro. Por un momento, la gente del futuro es capaz de ver hacia el pasado. Entonces las dos realidades se separan, y el portador retorna al futuro. Por último, la fuerza de voluntad mayor que el portador tiene de permanecer en el pasado está estrechamente relacionada con el tiempo que el portador __**de hecho**__ se mantendrá en el pasado._

Hermione dejó caer el libro con un ruido sordo. _¡Si la teoría de Flamel es correcta, podría ser lanzada de vuelta al futuro en cualquier momento!_ _Eso debe haber sido lo que la visión fue en la noche del baile de máscaras. Debo de haber casi sido arrojada hacia adelante entonces, pero mi fuerza de voluntad de quedarme era demasiado grande._ Con una sensación de malestar, se dio cuenta que había llegado el 1 de Septiembre, y actualmente era 2 de noviembre. Por otra parte, ella _tenía_ un fuerte deseo de permanecer en el pasado. Incluso si había sido subconsciente en el momento, había una gran parte de ella que había querido quedarse con Tom. Más que cualquier otra cosa.

De repente, las palabras de Dumbledore le vinieron a la mente.

"_El tiempo no espera a nadie, Srta. Nestowe. No sea tan ingenua como para pensar que va a esperar por usted."_

_¡Me estaba advirtiendo! _Ella se dio cuenta. _¡Él sabía!_

Entonces, Hermione se recostó en su asiento e hizo lo que ella mejor hacía. Pensó.

Los recuerdos inundaron su consciente.

_"Tom. . . si pudieras volver atrás y cambiar algo muy, muy terrible, ¿lo harías? "_

"_No olvide, Srta. Nestowe que es el Tiempo, el mayor de todos los elementos, que usted está tratando de engañar. . ."_

"_Aunque el tiempo puede ser atrasado y adelantado, en última instancia, no había ninguna manera de cambiar-"_

_"Soy un firme creyente de que no se puede cambiar el tiempo, Hermione. . . "_

_¿Acaso viajé al pasado porque no estaba contenta con el futuro, o estaba descontenta con el futuro, porque viajé al pasado?_

"_. . . Estando en este mismo momento y ningún otro, el tiempo como lo conocemos . . . se detiene. Usted puede congelar el marco y detenerse. Detenerse. Detenerse . . . detenerse. . . "_

"Detente._"_

Ella dijo en voz alta al tiempo que la realización se desplomó sobre ella. Fue en ese momento que ella llegó a comprender que todo lo que había hecho estaba terriblemente, terriblemente mal. Y ahora, lo que inevitablemente ocurriría era un desastre terrible que no había visto venir. Aunque, mirando hacia atrás, ella _debería _haberlo visto. Después de todo, había estado justo en frente de ella durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Pues lo que había hecho en el amor, ella había pagado con justicia y verdad. El amor había mutilado su mundo (el mundo de ellos), más allá de cualquier reconocimiento. Aquí había una incidencia donde el amor no había conquistado todo, había _destruido_ todo.

Y la cosa más espantosa era que si ella hubiera sabido que enamorarse de Tom traería la ruina del mundo, si hubiera sabido que el precio por amar a esa persona habría sido la destrucción y el mal, no habría cambiado lo que había hecho.

Ella no habría dejado de amarlo por el mundo.

Hermione no era Harry Potter, ningún salvador caballeresco y el amor se había apoderado de ella y la había contaminado como corrompía a tantos otros.

El amor era un concepto hermoso y terrible, y lo más terrible de todo es que nadie tenía control sobre él. No Hermione, con toda su gracia e inteligencia. No Tom, con su control sobre el _mundo _y todo en él, todo excepto lo único que lo había _salvado_.

Lo destruiría a él.

_Tom_, fue su siguiente y único pensamiento. Tenía que llegar a él de alguna manera, y advertirle. Saltó de la silla, su mente todavía entrelazando las piezas. _¿Por qué no lo vi antes? En cualquier momento, puedo desaparecer. . ._

Ella lanzó fuera de la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando más allá de la esperanza de que no fuera ya demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tom se detuvo bruscamente a un lado del lago, y se volvió hacia el sendero del jardín. El sol estaba a punto de elevarse por encima de el Bosque Prohibido, significando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando el sonido del rumor de la brisa entre los árboles. Era un sonido que nunca había notado antes, mucho menos disfrutado.

Sombras antes del amanecer se extendía por el jardín, que estaba bañada en una luminiscencia champán. Cuando la luz tocaba los pétalos de las rosas rojas con dedos suaves, le vino a Tom una idea.

Con mucho cuidado rompió el tallo de una rosa roja sangre y la sostuvo frente a él.

"Carpe Noctum", susurró con un movimiento de su varita. La rosa se transformó al instante. Rojo carmesí se destiñó a negro medianoche. Era, sensacional, el mismo color de los ojos de Tom. El hechizo que había realizado hacía la rosa eterna. Al menos, hasta que se la diera a Hermione. Cuando se la diera a Hermione, la rosa negra se mantendría viva por el tiempo mientras que él la amara. La perpetua e inmarcesible rosa media noche podía mirar directamente en su corazón, y el momento en que dejara de amarla, perdería fuerza. Tom estaba seguro de que la rosa se marchitaría sólo el día en que muriera.

Pasos resonaron detrás de él en el camino estéril, y giró alrededor, ya seguro de quién se trataba.

Efectivamente, Hermione estaba allí, bañada en el pálido dorado resplandor del sol naciente.

"Tom", ella susurró, deteniéndose delante de él, como si fuera la palabra más profunda en el mundo.

Tenía el pelo ligeramente despeinado, y sus mejillas sonrojadas y pálidas todo a la vez. Su expresión le recordaba a los de un niño perdido, como si todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor era demasiado para soportarlo. Nunca olvidaría cómo se veía en ese momento. Suave, como un ángel en la salida del sol.

Dio un paso hacia él, y se apoderó de sus antebrazos con fuerza. Él hubiera hechizado cualquier otro, pero esta era Hermione, su Hermione.

"Prométeme", ella dijo atragantándose, las palabras como fuego en su garganta.

"Hermione, ¿qué. . . "

"Te amo, Tom. Pero tú ya sabes eso. Tú haz cambiado desde que te conocí, y tú sabes eso también. Antes de esto, nunca amabas ni reías ni sentías. Te has convertido en una persona. Eres emocional y vulnerable y _humano_. Pero tú eres también más fuerte, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás yo podría ser. . . ", se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba balbuceando.

"Quiero que me _prometas_. Prométeme que si alguna vez algo me pasa a mí, seguirás viviendo y amando. Prométeme, prométeme que nunca serás amargo o vengativo o enojado. Hay más gente _buena_ en este mundo que yo. "

Tom la miró fijamente. ¿Qué estaba ella tratando de decir?

"Pero, Hermione, tú eres la _única_ cosa en este mundo que me importa-"

"¡No!" ella gritó, alejándose como si la piel de él le quemara los dedos. Él quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa.

"Por favor, Tom", le rogó, casi histérica. "Por favor. Quiero que le des a este mundo una oportunidad, aunque no te ha dado una. Quiero que le des a este mundo una oportunidad de redención. Prométeme, Tom, que no le darás la espalda a aquellos que te han dado la espalda a tí. "

"No sé lo que quieres decir", él dijo en voz baja, su preocupación creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Quiero decir _exactamente_ eso. No todo es malo, es terrible, es cruel. Si me pierdes, no lo has perdido todo. Esa es la segunda razón por la que vine, a decir adio- "

"¿Por qué estás despotricando acerca de mí perdiéndote, Hermione? ¡Me aferraré a ti y nunca, _jamás_ te dejaré ir _si eso es lo que se necesita_ para mantenerte aquí!"

Estaba gritando, histérico él mismo, mientras pánico crecía dentro de él.

"No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte", Hermione dijo, y una expresión se apoderó de su cara tan angustiada y triste que él sentía como si el alma de ella estuviera abierta para él verla, como si estuviera clavando una estaca a través de ella con sólo mirarla. "Lo siento, Tom. El amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte. Ahora todo lo que puedes hacer es tratar de salvarte tú mismo."

Él eligió ese momento para ponerle la rosa en sus manos, en parte porque nunca quería hablar con ella de nuevo, y en parte porque subconscientemente sintió la urgencia de la situación.

Hermione bajó la vista a la rosa en su mano. Era negra como ella nunca había visto, y tenía un aire oscuro y enigmático al respecto. El mismo aire alrededor parecía brillar con belleza prohibida y seductora profundidad. Era exactamente el color de los ojos de Tom.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", dijo Tom en voz baja, luego se detuvo. "No sé en verdad _mucho _acerca de ti, como de dónde eres o por qué estás aquí o a lo que estás jugando."

Él la miró en silencio, y luego habló. Parecía al borde de la histeria.

"Pero _sí_ sé que la rosa que estás sosteniendo no se marchitará hasta el día que deje de amarte, y que será el _día que me muera_. Eso, lo sé. . . es todo lo que necesito saber, Hermione. "

Él la miró los ojos suplicante, y toda su solución se derritió. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, agarrando la rosa todavía firmemente en su mano derecha.

A pesar que su amor inevitablemente destruiría miles y miles, Hermione se negaba a creer que el amor en sí mismo, estaba mal. Ella se negó a creer que el amor como principio era contrario a la ética, aunque llevaría a Tom hasta el punto sin retorno. En ese momento, el amor de ellos era poético e imparable. Ella nunca lo soltó.

Estaban tan cerca como dos personas podían estar, sin embargo, estaban separados por década tras década, por elección y destino, por luz y oscuridad. Y así como Tom la abrazaba a él, respirando el olor de su pelo y saboreando el tacto de su piel, aún cuando él la amaba con todo su corazón, ella se estaba escabullendo. Su imagen estaba parpadeando como una vela en el viento, y por un momento ella no estaba ni en el futuro ni el en pasado. Luego Tom vio que sus ojos se ensanchan, como si viera un peligro que no estaba allí, y luego hubo un destello de luz verde, y una risa fría que sonaba vagamente familiar a Tom.

Y entonces, ella se desapareció.

Tom todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, excepto que ella no estaba allí. El calor de su piel se quedó por otro momento y luego desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido en absoluto. Él aún escuchaba la forma en que respiraba, aunque en el jardín no había más que silencio. Había algo increíblemente _ido_ acerca de ella, algo que le dijo que ella nunca, nunca volvería. Tom lo sabía, porque un lugar dentro de él estaba completamente vacío de repente, o un grado más allá que vacío. El lugar donde ella había estado era como un agujero negro, absorbiendo y destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Cuando el sol finalmente se abrió camino en el horizonte, un niño en un jardín de rosas cayó de rodillas en desesperación. Y lo más triste no fue que estaba llorando y él no lo sabía. Lo más triste era que Hermione, _su_ Hermione, no estaba allí para limpiar las lágrimas.

Ella nunca lo estaría.

* * *

Tom no sabía muy bien cómo se encontró en la oficina de Dumbledore unas horas más tarde. Quizá fue el hecho de que Dumbledore era el único hombre en el mundo que posiblemente tendría alguna idea de lo que le había sucedido a ella.

"Señor Riddle . . . usted dice que la vio desaparecer con un destello de luz verde, y ha oído risa?"

"Sí", dijo Tom sin comprender. El agujero negro, donde su corazón había estado en otro tiempo lo había aspirado y convertido en una cáscara vacía. No quedaba nada.

"Entonces me temo que lo peor ocurrió. Es posible que se sorprenda al saber que la señorita Nestowe era un viajero del tiempo, Sr. Riddle. Ella era del futuro ".

La cabeza de Tom se levantó lentamente con esto. _¿El futuro? ¿Cómo es posible?_

Dumbledore continuó: "Estoy seguro de que has aprendido de tus estudios que nada como esto jamás ha ocurrido. Creo que fue lanzada al futuro de forma inesperada, y el destello de luz verde representaba la Maldición Asesina. El hecho es, alguien la asesinó, en el futuro, Sr. Riddle. No sé quién fue, ni por qué, pero de su evidencia, podemos discernir que ella está muerta."

_Muerta._ La palabra sonó a través del cerebro hueco de Tom como un gong sonando. Recordó que había algo desconcertante de la risa que había oído, algo frío e inquietante e inusual, aunque no podía poner el dedo en lo que era.

Dumbledore suspiró. "Me gustaría que hubiera una manera de evitar su asesinato, pero. . . no es prudente inmiscuirse en las relaciones del tiempo." Hizo una pausa allí, contemplando. "Me arrepiento de no haber tomado el tiempo para interrogarla más persistentemente."

_Alguien la asesinó, _Tom pensó sin comprender.

En los próximos años, se esforzaba incansablemente por cualquier cosa que pudiera regresar el tiempo, que podría salvar la vida de Hermione, y traerla de vuelta a él. Experimentó con las Artes Oscuras, convencido de que si se adiestraba en ellas lo suficiente podría desafiar a la muerte misma. Pero fue inútil. Fue el mago más poderoso de su tiempo, y había logrado cosas que los hombres ordinarios nunca se le ocurriría, pero nunca pudo traer de vuelta la única cosa que importaba más que nada.

No sabía quien la había asesinado, pero sabía que por este hombre sentía algo tan más allá del odio que se trataba de una congelante, ardiente entidad en la boca de su estómago. En ese momento Tom hizo una promesa tan fuerte que él sabía que nunca podría ser rota.

_Voy a matarlo. Voy a matar a quien quiera que fue quien le causó morir justo en mis brazos. Voy a matarlo si es lo último que haga._

Y entonces, Tom ya había terminado. Él había terminado con la simpatía y había terminado con la empatía y había terminado con importarle.

_Te amo._

Él nunca se lo había dicho a ella, pero lo había sentido. Él la había adorado más allá de toda racionalidad

El amor de Tom hacia ella no lo había salvado. Lo habías destruido.

Hermione era la única cosa que le había importado, y ella era también la única cosa que había perdido. Era diferente de sus padres, porque él nunca había tenido padres en un principio. Pero él la había tenido a ella.

Y la había perdido.

"¿Se siente bien, Sr. Riddle?" Dumbledore preguntó, mirándolo.

La verdad es que Tom no estaba bien. Nunca iba a estar bien otra vez.

Antes él había sido arrastrado a esta pesadilla más hermosa, esta ilusión más trágica, este más inquietante e irresistible sueño, se quedó cierto que su corazón había sido una astilla de hielo, un bloque de granito, tan congelado y sólido como ónix. Él había dado su corazón entero a ella, al fin, llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía por qué tener miedo.

Su corazón ya no estaba congelado, pero esto no era por curarse. Sencillamente, no sabía a dónde había ido.

Ella le había quitado su corazón.

Ella le había comprobado una vez por todas algo que él había estado siempre al borde de creer. El amor era una debilidad, simple como eso.

Y Tom Riddle no tolera la debilidad.

Dumbledore nunca olvidaría cuando Tom lo miró ese día. Sus ojos estaban embrujados, inhumanos y. . . eran, quizá, de color rojo? Pero. . . no. . . un truco de la luz, nada más. Dumbledore no necesitaba una respuesta a su pregunta después de eso. Tom estaba tan ido que nunca volvería. Él se había roto.

Había pasado de tener un corazón helado a carecer del todo de un corazón, de crear a destruir, de tener miedo al amor a ser _incapaz_ de amar.

Aquí había un ser humano que se había convertido en inhumano, cuya alma estaba marcado tan mal que no volvería a pensar dos veces antes de asesinar o torturar o destruir.

Aquí estaba un hombre que había descubierto esperanza y alegría y risa, sólo para perderlas en un latido del corazón.

Y así se levantó el Gran Lord Voldemort.


	19. El Principio

((**NA. Capítulo 18, el último capítulo. **Wow, ya llegó a su fin! Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia, la han agregado a favoritos y alertas, de veras son lo mejor. Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, no tienen idea de lo bien que se siente saber que les gusta lo que uno escribe =D Y bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final (^.^) ))

* * *

_Imperfecto llorar, y gritar en éxtasis_

_Pero, ¿qué le ocurrirá a las cosas sin defectos?_

_El amor que he construido_

_Brilla tan hermosamente_

_Ahora mira como me **destruye**._

_Desmorónate_

_y deja de sentir._

_Quema ahora_

_lo que una vez respiraba._

_Alcanza_

_y podrás __**quitarme el corazón.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 18. El Principio**

**Epílogo: **_50 años después . . ._

Él finalmente lo había logrado. El asesinato de Harry Potter. Voldemort estaba triunfante en el claro vacío, saboreando el logro de matar a su única oposición.

Pero, ¿Qué fue eso?

Movimiento, al parecer, un pequeño grito de asombro a su izquierda. Se volvió para enfrentar al único humano aún con vida en el claro.

"Ah, la asquerosa hija de Muggle que Potter tanto adoraba." Él escupió.

Hubo un jadeo leve, y una pausa.

"Lástima . . . ni siquiera sé tu nombre," susurró con una sonrisa terrible. Todo lo que podía ver a través de la niebla era la silueta de una figura femenina, tendida indefensa en el suelo del claro. Su nombre era Harriet o Helga o algo horrible como eso, y él la mataría rápidamente. Levantó su varita.

Congelar. Descongelar.

Un momento muy tarde, pudo verle la cara, y al mismo tiempo recordó el nombre _Hermione_. Pero ya el hechizo volaba por el aire, su mortal luz verde iluminando el claro.

Ella cayó en cámara lenta, un fantasma agraciado en la oscuridad de la eternidad. Al chocar con el suelo, Voldemort notó un objeto estrechado con fuerza en su mano derecha. Era una rosa negro azabache, y no había marchitado. Después de cincuenta años, o un momento, dependiendo de cómo lo mirabas, la rosa estaba en plena floración, sana y vigoroso como lo había estado el momento en que Tom de diecisiete años de edad, se la había dado a ella.

_Yo la maté_, se dio cuenta de repente. _Yo era el asesino._

Y por último, el mayor realización de todas. _Él había oído a su propia risa._

Tom se echó a reír, una risa escalofriante y espeluznante y cruel, pero no porque le daba risa. Se echó a reír, porque finalmente entendió.

Tom observó la profunda ironía de la situación. Hermione había retrocedido en el tiempo para matarlo, sin embargo se había enamorado de él. Tom la había amado con todo su corazón, y entonces ella había desaparecido. Debido a eso, se había convertido en Lord Voldemort, que a su vez lo llevó a matar a Harry Potter, y al final, a matarla a ella. Era como una enorme cadena en forma de círculo. ¿Podría cualquier parte de la cadena romperse?

Hermione, en sus últimos momentos de vida, había comprendido la seriedad de lo que había hecho. Ella sola había creado el monstruo que era Lord Voldemort. Por otra parte, Lord Voldemort había existido mucho antes de que ella había ido aún a Hogwarts, u obtenido el gira-tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser responsable de crear a un hombre que existía antes de que ella naciera?

Enamorarse de Tom había arruinado todo ideal para el que su sociedad se había esforzado. Y sin embargo, había sido inevitable. Ella había creado un monstruo. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso como el amor había deformado a un hombre en la cosa en la cual se había convertido Lord Voldemort?

Sólo había una explicación para el curso de los acontecimientos que habían pasado. Era la única verdad trágica que la raza humana todavía no entendía. Esta verdad había cambiado el curso de la historia, y al mismo tiempo le impidió cambiar en absoluto. Hermione había sido _destinada _a viajar en el tiempo para conocer a Tom. Del mismo modo, Tom había sido _destinado _a convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Como Tom había declarado una vez sin saberlo, todo era parte de un amplio patrón predestinado. Hermione había cambiado el futuro en lo que ella ya había conocido antes.

El destino y la providencia. Muy pocos creían en estos términos abstractos, y menos aún sabían cómo lidiar con las consecuencias de ellos. Pero a lo que se reducía era que el cambiar lo que había sido escrito en las estrellas era imposible.

Al final, nosotros _somos_ lo que siempre estuvimos destinados a ser. Las decisiones que tomamos no alteran nuestro destino; el destino altera las decisiones que tomamos.

Voldemort se dio cuenta de esto, y observó que había estado en lo correcto cuando, a la edad de doce años, había creído que toda su vida se había previsto ya para él.

En ese momento el último sentimiento humano abandonó su cuerpo.

_Voy a matarlo. Voy a matar a quien quiera que fue quien le causó morir justo en mis brazos. Voy a matarlo si es lo último que haga._

Tom Riddle mataría a Lord Voldemort, y _sería_ lo último que hizo. Se odiaba a sí mismo más que todo el resto del mundo lo odiaba a él, y esa era una tremenda hazaña.

Tom Riddle, Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, volvió su varita a sí mismo y realizó la Maldición Asesina sin pensarlo dos veces.

Más tarde se escribiría que Harry Potter y Voldemort habían tenido duelo tan ferozmente que se habían matado unos a otros y todos a su alrededor. Nadie sabría la verdad, y esto era que Voldemort había matado a sí mismo por amor, una emoción que las personas subestiman una y otra vez.

Cuando la niebla matinal en el bosque desapareció y el sol se levantó otra vez, parecería para muchos como si nada con vida quedara en el claro. Sin embargo, agarrada fuertemente en la mano sin vida de Hermione estaba la rosa de color negro azabache que era exactamente del color de los ojos de Tom.

Incluso en su muerte, la rosa aún no se había marchitado.


End file.
